Dragon Ball AF: Retold Saga
by Rojoneo
Summary: The final story in the Dragon Ball Retold Sagas. What took place between the event of GT and Hero's Legacy and how has every moment lead to the final events. Returning and new evil and the true puppet master that pulled the strings and how the Z- Fighters will band together for the final fights of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**_Peace Ends Again_**

10,000 years ago in another universe, let's backtrack a little bit. Shortly after Goku had risen to the Rank of Super Saiyan, he was able to defeat the ruler of the universe Frieza.

After taking Goku's last attack, Frieza was left alive in the middle of space where his father ship found him.

"Frieza!" Cold yelled turning the corner to the med lab to see his son in a rejuvenation tank with many contraptions attached to him.

A hooded woman then followed him in as Frieza told them what happened.

"A SAIYAN HAS DONE THIS?!" Cold yelled.

"It hurts father!" Frieza coughed.

"Pathetic, what a weakling" the woman said turning to leave.

"We shall exact our revenge!" Cold growled.

"Whatever" the woman said entering the hall, _'A Saiyan did this huh?'_

"Lady Towa! What has happened to Frieza!?" Cooler said running down the hall towards her.

"Why should I care? What use is someone who not the strongest in the universe" she said walking past him.

_'__Frieza was defeated by a monkey...a monkey that goes by the name of 'Goku' what kind of man is this Goku? I must know this power of Super Saiyan; it is the key to the answer I've been seeking. I will have it, I must have it! Frieza has failed me, I will have control of the Multiverse_' she thought.

"Lady Towa shall I ready your ship?" an alien asked as the demon removed her hood.

"No" she said opening a portal to the shadow realm, "looks like I got some 'experiments' to run."

-Present day-

"The time has come, Doomsday and Armset have both been destroyed by Saiyan power, I now know that it is Super Saiyan God forms which is the ultimate power, there is Twelve Saiyan Gods getting one of their DNA was a challenge itself but with the DNA of the Saiyan God Goku, the full power of the Archangel Saiyan Nerento and the Destructive power of the Necromancer Saiyan Kenero I finally have the perfect being, come Xicor it's time to see what you can do" Towa smirked as in the darkness to red eyes glowed as a man laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several years have passed since then the Earth has faced many evils, in the past Earths mightiest warriors have defended it, from evils such as Majin Buu and Cell, countless evil forces continued to threaten the Earth, Earths heroes lead by Goku, continued to develop new skills and techniques to defend it, shortly after Goku's final battle to save the planet he vanished from the world of the living with Shenron and the dragon balls, since Goku's disappearance the world has remained at peace, our story begins in Orange Star University, Satan city, the College Goten attends and where Gohan and Kento teach.

"No that would be our academic section" Gohan said in his office with piles of boxes all around him with Kento on another phone trying to organize the mess.

"No! That won't work! I have seminars all day!" Kento said.

"Uh Gohan? Kento?" Erasa said standing at the entrance to their office.

"No! No! I order those to be in Wednesday not Friday!" Gohan said.

"No I can't work that day! My daughter play is that day!" Kento said.

"Professors!" Erasa yelled.

"Hold on!" Kento said into his phone and covered it and turned to Erasa, "Yes?"

"You're both late for you lectures!" Erasa said.

"What?!" Gohan said setting his book down hard on his desk as the tower of books began to all over.

"AHHHH!" Erasa screamed.

"Huh?" Gohan and Kento said as their eyes widen when the books buried them.

"PROFFESORS!"

"Arg!"

"Ow!"

"The lecture...I guess we should get going" Gohan said fixing his glasses.

"Yeah sure" Kento said in annoyance as he pulled a book off his head.

Later that day Gohan made his way into class with a book under his arm.

'I really need to concentrate; hmm this is going to be impossible to separate family with work.'

"Sorry for being late, everyone please take out your textbooks!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile at Orange Star High, in a big class room to Saiyan Princess Mia noticed her boyfriend head laying on his desk hidden by the textbook he propped up so the teacher wouldn't see him asleep.

Mia wore a pint tank top with blue jean jacket, wore blue jeans and black shoes and had her hair hanging behind her.

Pan sitting next to him saw this and was annoyed, Pan was now sixteen and wore a yellow jacket, she looked exactly like Videl when she was sixteen but Pan had her long hair in a ponytail, wore a white skirt and brown shoes with black socks.

"Lazy" Pan sighed as she punched Zato in the arm.

"OW!" Zato growled waking up.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hoshi?" their teacher Mr. Michal asked fixing his glasses.

"No sir" Zato said.

Zato now older kept his new clothing style, wearing a black tank-top with fingerless black gloves, battle tape on his arms. Black jeans and fighter boots; he kept his short spiky hair look and now pierced his ears with gold earrings.

"What the hell Pan" Zato whispered.

"You can't fall asleep in class again Zato, what the hell were up all night for this time?" Pan whispered.

"Training of course" Zato said.

"Are you still trying to master that new form from the Tournament?" Pan asked.

"Yes, if I can just figure out how to use it or activate it maybe it can be taught to others" Zato said.

"Good luck with that" Pan said.

"Good luck becoming any of the Super Saiyan levels" Zato shot back as Pan glared at him.

"Guys, the teacher will hear you" Collin whispered.

"Yeah Zato" Pan said looking back to the teacher.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Bulma home Serena sighed as she looked at her cup of coffee.

"What's wrong Serena?" Videl asked.

"I'm bored! The kids are at school and Kento working maybe I should get a job" Serena said.

"Yeah I thought about that but I changed my mind when he came" Pan said looking to the smaller toddler sitting in the grass with Serenity helping with walk as they tried to catch butterflies.

"Mama!" Gozo said walking up and held up a flower to her.

"Thank you baby, how beautiful" Videl said taking the flower and kissing Gozo head.

"Yeah kids are a full time job" Naomi said.

"So mom what's daddy up to?" Serena asked.

"Oh you know him, in his precious G.R. of his" Bulma said.

"Of course" Naomi chuckled.

"What dose Reyoto do now Naomi?" Serena asked.

"He's working in the city as a martial arts teacher, I hear a rumor he's putting Mr. Satan out of business" Naomi chuckled.

"Oh daddy" Videl sighed.

"How people still believe you dad lies is amazing to me" Serena said.

"Tell me about it" Videl sighed.

"Huh?" Serenity said looking to the roof of the garden dome they were in.

"What is it sweetie?" Naomi asked as Gozo looked to the roof as well.

"Someone coming" Serenity said.

"Who's coming?" Naomi asked approaching Serenity and looked to the sky.

"I don't know" Serenity said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While Gohan was performing his lecture Goten was in the middle of a conversation with other people of his class.

"Hey Goten did you hear? There was a huge monster in the city!" a red haired boy said.

"Yeah I heard the Great Saiyaman 3 whooped him! It was awesome he knocked him out in one punch, the girls were going wild!" Goten said.

"Man I wish I was him."

"I hear he sets up his fights" a girl said.

"What?!" both Goten and the boy said.

"Yep you heard me and have you seen that costume it looks like a leftovers from Halloween."

"Ahem!" Gohan grunted glaring at his brother who wasn't paying attention, _'You're getting detention alright!'_ he thought.

"Hey what are you doing after school?" the boy asked.

"Maybe catch a movie, hey Palace wanna go?" Goten asked.

"Hmm that could be fun" Palace said.

**_"_****_This is an urgent announcement"_** a man on the intercom said, **_"Satan City Downtown area is under attack! So far we know of one hostage, where's that phony Great Saiyaman now?"_**

_'__Phony?!' _Gohan thought.

"Hey you know we could cut class and just go the two of us now" Palace said.

"How can I refuse?!" Goten said laughing nervously, _'Man Gohan will kill me if I do that!'_

"Ready to go?" Palace asked.

"Goten you totally hit the jackpot" Goten friend said.

"Ahem!" Gohan said from behind Goten.

"Sounds good, let's get out of here" Goten said.

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled.

"AHHH! What do you want?!" Goten asked.

"Goten did you hear that announcement?!" Gohan whispered.

"Can't you see that I am busy?!" Goten whispered.

"Slacking in my class is one thing, but leaving innocent people to die, so that you can go on a date?!" Gohan hissed.

"Fine! Sheesh! I'm going! I'm going! Sorry Palace I will need to rain check."

Goten then left the classroom and made his way to the roof mumbling to himself.

"Damn! I was that close to getting a normal date! Better make this fast" Goten said pressing a button on his watch as he ended up dressed in a Great Saiyaman suit but was yellow and his helmet had the number 3.

"I am the Great Saiyaman 3! Criminals you will really pay for making me miss a date!" Goten yelled taking off to the city.

"Where did Goten go?" the boy from before asked seeing Goten nowhere on the roof.

"How he's so dreamy" Palace sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Zato want to check out the scene?" Pan asked.

"Nah, Goten probably on his way and besides there is another hero" Zato said showing her a newspaper.

"Oh no way!" Pan said.

"Yep, let's just stay in class today" Zato said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flying to the city Goten began to see the scene at Satan Bank, "I sense a very weak power lever" Goten said as he spotted Emperor Pilaf Gang.

"Listen up! I want 10,000 Zenie! A Nintendo 3DS and 3 chocolate bars or the girl gets it!" Pilaf yelled holding a knife to a little girl.

"Uh…" Most of the people in the crowd said.

"Don't think I won't kill the girl!"

"Emperor are you sure you only want 10,000 Zenie, a game system for kids and 3 chocolate bars?" Mai asked.

"Do I get one of the chocolate bars?" Shu asked.

"No fool!" Pilaf yelled as Goten landed.

"No need to fear! The Great Saiyaman 3 is here!" Goten yelled.

"Look up there!" a man yelled almost hitting Goten.

"Hm?!" Pilaf said as in the sky they saw Majuub flying down.

"It's him!"

"Wow he's the greatest!"

"Don't worry Super Saiyaman! I've got this covered!" Majuub said.

"Majuub?!" Goten said.

"You prey on the young and weak, prepare to meet you predator, I am Papaiyaman!"

"Too bad we don't play fair!" Pilaf yelled as his gang fired their guns at him as Majuub dodged all the bullets and took out the gang mere seconds as the gang fell over.

"He is so great!"

"He is so cute!"

"Papaiyaman...where have I been the last week? Maybe I should cut back on dates" Goten said as a newspaper hit him in the face as he pulled it off to see a Super Hero section with Papaiyaman at number 1, Mr. Satan at 2, the Great Saiyaman and Dark Saiyan at 3, Saiyagirl and the Dark Saiyagirl at 4.

"Where am I?" Goten said looking down the list of a total of a hundred and saw the Great Saiyaman 3 at number 100, "WHAT!? 100!?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh Poor Uncle Goten at number 100" Pan said.

"I know, our dads are at number three not to bad" Zato said.

"Poor Goten" Mia said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bah!" Goten said tossing the newspaper in the trash, "They are just crazy I am the best Superhero of all time!" Goten shrugged as he took off back to school.

Meanwhile outside the city in a canyon a gateway of darkness formed as the hooded Towa emerged with a white haired Saiyan in a green gi following behind her.

"Such weak power levels, what a pathetic little backwater planet" the Saiyan said.

"This is where your father calls home here you can find him and claim what's ours" Towa smirked looking down at the city below.

"Ha ha ha, Planet Earth be prepared to be destroyed by the son of Goku, Xicor!" the man declared as he laughed evilly.

A.N. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Xicor the Saiyan Devil_**

"Ahhh" Goten sighed, "maybe I just don't have what it takes to make it in the superhero business."

At that moment Xicor appeared in front of Goten and cut him off.

"GAHHHH! Who are you?!"

"Aww…you don't even know your own brother Goten?" Xicor smirked.

"Brother?!" Goten said trying to put on his helmet quickly, "No I am the uhh Great Saiyaman! Damn it!"

"Ready?" Xicor smirked holding out his hands.

"Huh?" Goten said.

"Death Flash!" Xicor yelled blasting Goten with the blast.

"GAHHHH!" Goten yelled as he was caught in a massive explosion that shook the earth and every Saiyan sensed the sudden power and Goten Kai decrease.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Goten?!" Gohan yelled as Kento got up from his desk in their office.

"Who power was that?!" Kento yelled.

"That power intense but familiar" Gohan said.

"That felt like...hold on it feels like multiple kais?! All at once? What I going on?" Kento said as he and Gohan quickly ran to the roof and took off to where Goten was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was Goten?!" Zato yelled getting up from his table.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hoshi?" their Teacher asked.

"Uh stomach ace! Excuse me! Going to throw up!" Zato yelled running out of the class room, _'Who the hell was that?! It felt like Goku! But way more evil!'_

"Zato wait!" Pan yelled getting up and running after him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"That power?! Sorry class need to go! I have a doctor appointment! Mac lock up for me!" Reyoto yelled running out of the building and into an alley before taking off into the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the now flattened valley Goten lay on the ground panting and only in his black jumpsuit with many burns on him.

"That was far too easy" Xicor chuckled.

"Two strong powers are approaching" Towa smiled.

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled flying down with Kento.

"My god! Hold on kid!" Kento said as they knelt next to Goten.

"The first brat of Goku, Gohan and the nephew of Goku Kento" Towa smirked.

"Goten hold on just a bit longer!" Gohan said picking up Goten in his arms.

"Gohan...Kento...sorry...I'm beat" Goten panted.

"You know the weak are born to die" Xicor said landing away from them as Gohan removed his glasses.

"Piss off!" Kento growled.

"I don't know who you think you are but you not getting away with this!" Gohan growled.

"Higher power levels...too bad it's just not high enough" Xicor chuckled.

"What did you say?!" Kento growled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gohan growled.

"Can't you see big brother? We share the same bloodline" Xicor smirked.

Impossible! No brother of mine would do this! I am going to give you one chance to leave now!" Gohan growled.

"Or what? You're going to beat me with that tiny power level of yours?" Xicor laughed.

"Tiny?! I will show you who tiny here!" Kento growled as Trunk, Reyoto, Vegeta and Zato landed.

"Were here to help!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks, I think we might need that help" Gohan said.

"What? Four more uninvited guests? How about we get this part started huh?" Xicor smirked folding his arms.

"That woman, she the one from the Multiverse tournament! That's Towa the Demon Witch!" Zato said.

"She must be behind this" Gohan growled.

"Wow that's just great" Trunks said sarcastically as he looked down at Goten.

"Zato we may need that God form of yours" Vegeta whispered.

"We may but I don't know how to activate it grandpa I've been trying to figure it out" Zato said.

"Gohan am I crazy or does he look like?" Kento asked as Gohan nodded.

"He looks just like dad, how could it be true?" Gohan said.

"Don't you see? I have surpassed even our father's power limits!" Xicor laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled.

"Our father? Stop saying that! You're crazy!" Gohan yelled.

"What kind of Saiyan form is this? It's not like the Shadow Saiyan forms" Zato said.

"Don't you see? He has become the opposite of your Super Saiyan God he's a Super Saiyan Devil" Towas said appearing behind them.

"!" Zato and the other then quickly jumped away from her in a battle stance.

"Super Saiyan Devil?! This can't be possible! I don't believe it!" Gohan yelled.

"He is the perfect warrior cloned even to be superior then that of Goku he is the most powerful being in the multiverse, he is made from the DNA of the Necromancer Saiyan and the Archangel Saiyan, along with Goku Saiyan power" Towa smirked.

"A clone?! We have beat clones before!" Gohan growled.

"Yeah this is nothing!" Kento growled.

"Your all going to die" Towa smirked.

"No way! Let's see what you've got!" Gohan yelled.

"Bring it on bitch!" Kento yelled as Towa teleported next to Xicor.

"Anxious to die?" she chuckled.

"They are so confident...this doesn't look good" Gohan said.

"Nothing we can't handle Gohan" Kento said.

"You are a halfblooded clone! Not a real Saiyan! You are no match for the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled.

"A prince? Pfft! You're a joke killing all you will be too easy" Xicor smirked.

"Why the hell did you come here Towa?!" Reyoto growled.

"Simple, to test Xicor here and destroy this universe as a test before we take over the rest of the Multiverse, so where's Goku?" Towa said.

"He is gone! But looks like we're going to have to make you leave by force!" Gohan growled.

"Hmph" Xicor smirked as his hand glowed as he held it away as a massive blast took out a city in the distance.

"How can it be?!" Vegeta yelled sensing the high power.

_'__It's...just like the Super Saiyan God power Zato used'_ Reyoto thought with his mouth drop in shock.

"Stop! You're going to destroy the planet!" Gohan yelled.

"Such a fragile planet, that was just me warming up" Xicor smirked.

"You better be able to back up that ego!" Gohan growled.

"I am going to enjoy whipping that smirk!" Kento growled.

"I grow tired of this chit chat which one of you wants to join Goten first?" Xicor asked.

"Let's do this then!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta held out his hand.

"Step aside let a true Saiyan fight; I haven't had a true challenge in years!" Vegeta smirked as he yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 4.

"No wait! He's too strong!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta charged at Xicor.

"Ha-ha you're going to fight me?" Xicor smirked as he blocked Vegeta punch.

"Not bad!" Vegeta yelled teleporting behind Xicor, "But you're a fool if you really thought you were in my league!" he yelled throwing a kick Xicor caught as Xicor pulled him forward and punched him hard in the gut.

"Grandpa!" Zato yelled as Vegeta coughed and gripped at his gut.

"Gah! Can't breathe" he grunted as Xicor picked him up by his hair.

"Is that all? Once so proud I should save you the embarrassment and kill you now!"

"Father!" Trunks yelled as Gohan and Kento tossed off the jackets of their suits.

"I'm helping!" Trunks yelled.

"You stay back!" Gohan yelled.

"He's too strong Trunks! This will need a fusion Super Saiyan 4!" Kento growled as they saw Xicor kick Vegeta into the air.

"NO!" Trunks yelled.

"He is to strong" Vegeta grunted as Xicor appeared above him holding a massive death ball.

"Like I said too easy! I guess you will be the first to be joining my brother Goten!"

"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled.

"GOHAN! Now!" Kento yelled.

"AHHHH!" they both yelled powering up as Trunks saw Gohan and Kento tails flare up.

"Leave him the hell alone now!" Gohan yelled as Kento and Gohan shirt tore off and their hair was now longer and resting on their shoulders.

Xicor then hit Vegeta with the ball as it began to drag Vegeta fast towards the earth.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Gohan and Kento yelled firing the twin red Kamehameha waves into Xicor blast and sent it to space and Vegeta hit the ground.

"Grandpa!" Zato yelled running to Vegeta.

"Heh...that was close" Gohan said.

"Nice guys! Dad are you alright?" Trunks called.

"Can't move I have nothing left" Vegeta panted.

"Lucky for now" Xicor said appearing behind Zato.

"Wh-GAH!" Zato grunted as Xicor grabbed his neck.

"Now you die!" Xicor said slamming his foot down onto Vegeta face and into the ground.

"ZATO!" Kento yelled seeing Zato trying to break free from Xicor iron grip.

"The sound of bones crushing how refreshing" Xicor smirked pressing his foot down hard on Vegeta.

"Leave him alone!" Zato gasped as he growled at Xicor.

"You're one of the Saiyan God's? How sad you barely a challenge to me" Xicor smirked.

"Let Zato go!" Vegeta growled as Xicor pressed harder on his face.

"How does it feel to be dominated Vegeta?" Xicor smirked.

"AHHAHAA! Let my grandson go!" Vegeta cried.

"No Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"I can't watch this any longer!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and charged at Xicor.

"Trunks! No he's too strong!" Gohan yelled.

"Hah missed me!" Xicor said dodging Trunks punch, "My turn!"

"How can he be that fast?" Trunks growled.

"He is way too strong! Trunks can't last long!" Gohan said.

"Let's go then!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 as Xicor threw Zato and sent him crashing into a mountain as he slammed Trunks with him.

"Man that hurt!" Trunks said rubbing his forehead as he got up from the rubble.

"I am killing him!" Zato growled getting up.

"Where is he?!" Trunks said as he looked up as Zato and Trunks saw Xicor held his hand in front of them.

"What can't even follow me with your eyes? How pathetic now time to die! Don't worry I'll make it quick!"

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"Dad!" Zato yelled.

"I can't watch this any longer time for you to pick on someone your own size!" Gohan yelled as he and Kento came up from behind.

"Keep your good damn hands off my son!" Kento yelled as they both punched Xicor away from Trunks and Zato.

"HYAH!" Xicor yelled punching Kento and Gohan away.

"No way!" Gohan yelled as they used their hands to bounce off the ground and landed away from Xicor.

"Heh!" Xicor smirked whipping his jaw, "not bad big brother but you're going to have to be much better than that!"

"Brother? Why do you keep saying that?!" Gohan growled.

"He's not your brother you freak!" Kento yelled.

"Don't you both see it? I am like you but instead of having weakling human genetics I am a god!" Xicor laughed.

"You're lying!" Gohan yelled as he and Kento flared their kai.

"Ha lying? I don't have those human imperfections, you'll see soon enough brother" Xicor said flaring his kai.

"That's it! No more playing around! Gohan!" Kento yelled as the two quickly move into Fusion position.

"Fuu! Sion! Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled dong the fusion dance as they both erupted in a red light as the red hair Super Saiyan 4 Gohento emerged as Towa sat nearby watching the show.

"That's a good boy" Towa smirked.

Meanwhile in the kai world Kibito Kai was watching the show with the crystal ball.

"It can't be! It's her! Elder! Come quick!" Kibito Kai yelled as Old Kai stood with Tapion holding himself with one hand and holding the cube of the heaviest metal in the universe on his feet while his brother Minotia stood with Sugoro and his son.

"Okay come on just concentrate" Tapion grunted.

(A.N. For those who want to know Tapion wish from Multiverse was for his brother to be returned so here he is they are now both training with the kais after the New Time Force visited their universe and exposed Dr. Raichi for what he was and help rebuild the Saiyan people to a more peaceful people.)

"Not bad but when I was your age" Old Kai said.

"STOP! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY!" Kibito Kai yelled as Tapion slipped and dropped the Katchin cube on old Kai.

"Uh-oh!" Minotia said.

"GAHHH! YOU IDIOT! SHOW RESPECT!" Old Kai yelled from under the cube.

"Are you okay?!" Tapion yelled lifting the cube off, "I didn't mean to!"

"What have I done? I am so sorry!" Kibito Kai said.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow! What do you want?! It better be important!" Old Kai yelled.

"It's everyone on Earth! Zato and the others are in trouble!" Kibito Kai said.

"Zato?!" Tapion said.

"What happened to Zato?" Minotia asked.

"It seems a new threat showed up and giving him and the others a difficult fight and Towa is behind it" Kibito Kai said.

"Towa?! That witch from the tournament?!" Tapion said.

"She created some clone of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse and created a Super Saiyan Devil! I fear it may be more powerful than Zato Super Saiyan God form" Kibito Kai said.

"I am going down to help!" Tapion said.

"I know you wish to help Tapion but you will only get in their way" Old Kai said.

"Well we need to do something!" Tapion said as they watched the fight.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The Devine Kai Seal_**

"No trunks! I am a Saiyan! Fight in my blood! I won't back down to no one!" Vegeta grunted in his base form as Trunks helped him up.

"GAH!" Zato grunted in Super Saiyan 4 as he hit the ground.

"GR!" Reyoto grunted as he slid back in his Super Saiyan 4 panting as Gohento tried to get up from the ground.

_'__Come on! Stay in this! He is just too strong!' _Gohento thought as he glared up at Xicor floating above with his arms crossed, _'that's it! Time to give it all I've got! This stops now!'_

Gohento then charged at Xicor with punches and kicks Xicor easily deflected.

"Not bad!" Xicor grinned.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Gohento yelled.

"Almost!" Xicor said dodging his kick.

"Try this!" Zato yelled charging in as Xicor blocked his punch as Xicor punched him hard in the gut and kicked Gohento and sent crashing into the side of a mountain.

"Why can't I transform?!" Zato grunted from the ground as he spat blood, "I did when I needed it the most and I need it now! Ack!"

"Hah too bad you're not more of a challenge" Xicor smirked.

"Let go of me! Let me fight!" Vegeta grunted.

"Fight? Yeah right! Listen to me! You're lucky you're still breathing its suicide!" Trunk said.

"Must fight" Vegeta panted.

Meanwhile in Hell

A phone rang as an ogre answered _"Hello? Um Piccolo?" _Sugoro said on the other line.

"Who's calling?" the ogre asked.

_"__This is an emergency! I need to speak with Piccolo right away!"_

"They say it's an emergency!" the ogre, "I don't know how you got this number but I don't know any Piccawoo."

"You fool give me that!" Piccolo growled.

"Nuh uh you've already had you phone time, call back later."

"Give it now" Piccolo growled as he took the phone, "Supreme Kai what's going on...already had my phone call?!"

Frieza and Cell then charged from behind as Piccolo sighed.

"I don't have time for this!" Piccolo yelled as he fired them and went back to his call, "this better be important! What's going on?"

_"__Err well"_ Sugoro said as his son transformed back from his phone form, _"whoops sorry it only lasts for so long, this he's going to be mad if we call back."_

"I am afraid this does not look good" Old Kai said.

"What should we do? Find Goku?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Goku seems to be the Universe only chance hmmm, now let's see Shenron Dragon balls absorb...WHERE COULD HE BE?! DAMIT GOKU!" Old Kai yelled.

Meanwhile

"That was exhausting" Pikkon said.

"Yeah...you really had me going" Goku said now dressed in a blue and green Dragon Warrior Gi "Let's take it easy."

"Get some rest he has trained for a year straight" Pikkon said.

"How about round 10030? Hmm we could but what's the fun in that?" Goku smiled.

"Don't you ever get tired? Bah! You Saiyans" Pikkon said.

"Hey come on it's in my blood" Goku smiled.

"Heh blood, I guess I'll see when I spill it all over" Pikkon said jumping as he went for a punch Goku blocked as the two blocked and dodged each other's attacks.

"Get ready! You know too well Pikkon said.

"Got ya!" Goku said punching Pikkon turban and hat, "what the?!"

Pikkon then teleported behind Goku as Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4, "ready to quit?" Goku said kai blasting him.

"Woo! I won! Hey are you okay?" Goku called.

"Got me again, damn Saiyan levels" Pikkon said as Goku laughed.

Meanwhile at Plane of the Grand Kai

"That he did! He went with Pikkon!" Grand Kai said on his phone, "Huh? I don't know where they went, I'm positive that they flew off wish some weird Dragon."

_"__Grand Kai! Dud they go higher above the grand kai planet?"_ Old Kai asked on the other end.

"Huh? Ah yeah that that they did" Grand Kai said.

_"__Ah-ha! So I was right! I'm convinced now! Goku is there!"_ Old Kai said.

_"__Uh Thank you very much"_ Surgoro said in the phone.

_"__Surgoro? Who was that?"_ Grand Kai asked.

_"__That Old Kai."_

_"__OLD KAI! That's the first time I've ever talked to him!"_ Grand Kai said as Surgoro hung up.

In the crystal ball Xicor held the new split Super Saiyan 4 Gohan and Kento and held them off the ground by their necks.

"I can't watch anymore!" Kibito Kai said picking up a sword in a case.

"Wait, what are you doing? You can't lightly get involved with the problems of the lower world! It won't be much longer until Goku is found!" Old Kai yelled.

"I have to help! Tapion!"

"Yes?" Tapion asked.

"I entrust the Kai Realm to you, from now on protect this universe peace along with Minotia!"

"Kibito Kai!?" Tapion said as Kibito Kai teleported away.

"Ugh! That was rash!" Old Kai growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Put them down!" Reyoto yelled kicking Xicor away and dropping Gohan and Kento as Reyoto tried to dodge Xicor blast as Kibito Kai appeared behind Towa.

"Hm? Oh Kibito Kai, you finally show yourself" Towa smirked.

"Towa! What are you doing in their universe! You have business with the Time Force not with us!" Kibito Kai growled.

"Well long before I even had an interested in Saiyans I was to believed that Ice Demons were the superior race of the galaxy and experimented on my first two failures, Frieza and Cooler I then learned the true power of Saiyans, then Mirria and I plotted with the blood of the most powerful Saiyans in the universe to resurrect the most powerful being a Saiyan God Armageddon but in my rash thinking I learned Armageddon had been stripped of his god powers and was defeated by the Archangel Saiyan I then took my research and created the Necromancer Saiyan who proved stronger than Archangel but was easily defeated by that brat down there and his hidden god powers" Towa said glancing at Zato, "then it occurred to me, there must be an opposite of Saiyan Gods one more powerful! Saiyan Titans were not them so with the DNA of all the Saiyan Titans, the DNA of the Necromancer and Archangel Saiyans and that of the powerful Goku the final link was created, the Super Saiyan Devil."

"This is madness Towa!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Come now, Xicor what the hell are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill them!" Towa yelled.

"Gh!" Reyoto grunted in his base form like the others.

"Come on! Please" Zato said trying to activate his power.

"Heh he heh okay then are you ready to die? Gohan Son?" Xicor asked with his foot on Gohan stomach as Gohan coughed as Xicor formed a kai ball over his head.

"NO!" Zato yelled as Kibito Kai appeared behind Xicor as he swung his sword and left a cut on Xicor cheek as Kibito Kai landed in front of Gohan and Kento as he set his hand on Gohan chest as Zato grabbed Gohan hand and his father knowing what Kibito wanted.

"Who the hell are you?!" Xicor growled as Kibito Kai teleported with the three Saiyans, "Teleportation!"

"Quick we need to hurry!" Kibito Kai said healing the three.

"Kibito Kai!" Gohan said.

"Thank goodness! I made it just in time! Gohan Kento, I have a request for you!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph over there is he?" Xicor growled spotting where they landed.

"Xicor!" Towa said landing, "that fellow is the East Supreme Kai."

"The East Supreme Kai?"

"Kill him too" Towa said as Xicor licked the blood on his cut before smirking evilly.

"Got it."

IIIIIIIIIII

"Fight him one more time?!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes!" Kibito Kai said.

"Look in case you didn't know that guy is way too powerful!" Kento said.

"You won't have to win; all you have to do is draw his attention for a little bit" Kibito Kai said holding the Z-Sword.

"That's the Z-Sword!" Gohan said.

"But it's not broke!" Kento said.

"Yes I restored it I will catch him while he's off guard and seal Xicor in this Z-Sword!"

"Of course!" Kento said as they heard Xicor evil laughter and he came at them.

"Ha ha ha ha! Brought back by the kai were you?! Even if you were, it's useless! I'm going to eliminate the lot of you in an instant!" Xicor laughed.

"Remember my request!" Kibito Kai said.

"Right! Were on it!" Gohan said as he and Kento powered back to Super Saiyan 4.

Xicor then slammed Gohan and Kento into the mountain they stood on making it shatter.

"Not this time!" Kento grunted as he and Gohan kicked Xicor into the air as they both teleported above.

"Hahaha you lost again, if you fire that from there, the planet will suffer the consequences!" Xicor said.

"AHHHH!" Kento and Gohan yelled firing two massive blats into Xicor.

"They fired?!" Xicor yelled as Gohan and Kento yelled as they fired a barrage of blasts down onto Xicor.

_'__The planets damage can be restored by the Planet Namek's Porunga! Right now our first priority is to stop Xicor from moving!'_ Gohan thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"In the city all hell was breaking lose as Majuub, Pan and Mia pulled people to safety away from falling building.

"What is going on out there?!" Pan asked.

"I never left such intensity in a battle" Mia said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did we at least damage the bastard?" Kento panted as the smoke cleared and Xicor emerged.

"Hmph, you really got carried away!" Xicor said.

_'__Just stay still for a minute'_ Kento thought looking to Kibito Kai who stabbed the sword into the ground and jumped away and aimed it for Xicor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You intend on using that technique?! Stop! It's too dangerous! You'll die yourself!" Old Kai yelled as he and Tapion watched.

"They have to try elder" Tapion said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I thought Gohan and Kento stamina had been restored, and then they let lose all their power at once" Vegeta said.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"It's most likely some sort of strategy" Vegeta said.

"You think so?" Trunks said.

"That damned Supreme Kai disregarding, me the number one Saiyan! Are you saying I'm not dependable? You're full of it!" Vegeta growled as Xicor, Gohan and Kento moved in the air trading blow as Kibito Kai tried to lock on him.

"He's moving too fast for me to catch!" Kibito Kai growled.

"Get out of the way!" Vegeta yelled as he and Reyoto were both is Super Saiyan 4 and on both sides of Xicor.

"Uncle!" Kento said.

"Take this, you bastard!" Vegeta growled.

"Gohan move!" Kento yelled as they moved out of the way.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled firing his blast.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as Xicor yelled both the blasts away from him as it began to push him back and Trunks joined in.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled as Xicor held the massive ball that came from the three attacks. "Gohan! Kento! Hurry up!"

"Hurry up and attack dammit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Gohan said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan and Kento joining their attacks into the attacks.

"Impressive energy" Towa smirked.

"GRRR!" Xicor yelled trying to hold back the massive ball as it pushed him back.

"It's not enough" Zato panted as he looked to his now broken time force watch, _'I can't even call them for help! I can't even use that power!'_

"Goku! Please we need your help!" Zato yelled to the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kh!" Goku grunted as he stood up looking to the sky.

"Did something happen?" Pikkon asked.

"No...it's nothing" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where the hell is Goku!" Tapion said.

"That wish cannot be carried to Goku, that place is a sealed world as it were a world that not even I, a Kai can communicate with" Old Kai said.

"There must be a way!" Tapion growled watching the fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"SCREW THIS!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and joined the others, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled adding his blast with the others.

"GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Gohan yelled.

"Got it!" Kento yelled as Reyoto, Zato and Trunks nodded as they all yelled.

"GAHHH!" Xicor yelled throwing the blast into the air as he fell to his knees panting.

"Bastards...I didn't die, but I'm getting there, there'll be no more miracles for you!" Xicor glared as Trunks powered down and fell from the sky.

"Da...damn it all...you monster!" Vegeta panted as he fell out of his SS4 form and fell to the ground.

"Shit..." Reyoto panted as he fell out of the sky.

"We need help" Kento panted as he and Gohan fell from the sky and hit the ground in their base forms as Xicor looked at his burnt palms.

"So then who shall I wipe out first?" Xicor growled.

"Hmph having trouble with guys of this level?" Towa said.

"I've got you now!" Kibito Kai yelled finally locking in on Xicor, "Kai Divine Seal Wave!"

He then fired a blast as it struck Xicor as was lifted off the ground with the beam coming from Kibito Kai.

"What is this?!" Xicor yelled as Kibito whipped Xicor around.

"Sleep forever within this sword!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Hmph" Towa grunted still watching as Kibito swung Xicor towards the swords as she used a force kai to knock the sword away from Kibito Kai target.

"That bitch!" Zato growled as the smoke cleared and Xicor sat on the ground next to the sword.

"What the hell was that just now?!" Xicor growled.

"That was close, to think that he could also use that technique" Towa said.

"Da...damn it...so close and I missed!" Kibito Kai panted, "Gohan...Kento...I'm sorry" he said falling over.

"Kibito Kai!" Gohan yelled.

"Ha ha ha it seems he's used up all his power" Towa chuckled.

"Grrr!" Kento growled as they glared at her.

"He tried to seal me within this sword?" Xicor said reaching for it.

"Fuu-Sion Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled erupting in light as they snatched the sword and Gohento stood next to him pointing the sword at him.

"Not so fast!" Gohento growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: The Power of Seven_**

"You still have that much power left?" Xicor said as Gohento panted, "Hmph, that thing's only useful with that technique from before."

Gohento then held the sword over his head as he smirked at Xicor.

"Huh?" Xicor said as a light flashed behind him as he spun around to only to be struck by the Devine Kai Seal, "GAAHHH!"

"I thought you used up all your power!" Xicor growled glaring at Kibito Kai who now stood next to Dende.

"I get it, Dende...he restored the Supreme Kai strength" Vegeta smirked.

"Gohento! Bring the sword down just like that!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"AHHHH!" Gohento yelled.

"NO! STOP!" Xicor yelled as Gohento swung the sword down as Xicor vanished and the sword ended up being stabbed into the ground.

Gohento then released the handle as a ghostly image of Xicor appear in the metal of the sword

"Ha...hahah we...we did it...we've done it, Gohento! We've sealed Xicor away!" Kibito Kai panted.

"Uguh!" Towa growled clenching her fists.

"So they pulled it off?" Vegeta said as Gohento panted as he fell to his knees splitting into Gohan and Kento.

"It's...it's over" Gohan panted.

"Thank god" Kento panted as Towa kicked Kibito Kai in the jaw.

"Kibito Kai!" Zato yelled.

"Scum!" Towa growled.

"Kibito Kai!" Gohan yelled as he and Kento rushed over to him.

"Gah!" Zato grunted as Towa held Dende and him by their necks of the ground.

"Hmph, butting in when you're the mere Guardian of the Earth and you brought him!" Towa growled.

"Guagh!" Dende grunted.

"DENDE!" Gohan yelled.

"ZATO!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph" Towa yelled throwing the two and sent them crashing into a rock.

"GRR!" Gohan and Kento growled as Towa looked at the sword.

"With his grade of seal I'll soon undo" Towa smirked.

"Gohan you must defeat her...she the cause...the cause of all this...!" Kibito Kai said.

"GR!" Vegeta grunted getting up.

"What are you doing? Prince of Saiyans?" Towa asked.

"Da...dammit...I want this to be the last time I fight for the Earths sake..." Vegeta panted.

"Fight? With me?" Towa smirked.

"AHHH!" Vegeta yelled throwing a punch she teleported away from.

"Listen Saiyan, I'm a powerful demon and I can read your mind" Towa said as she began to dodge all Vegeta attacks.

"We could beat her if we weren't so weak" Zato panted.

"So now to undo this seal" Towa said approaching the sword.

"NO!" Kibito Kai yelled teleporting behind her and put her in an arm lock.

"What are you doing?!" Towa growled.

"There is only one way to kill you know!" Kibito Kai growled.

"Oh you plan to self-destruct with me?" Towa said.

"Gohan! Kento! Vegeta! Reyoto! I leave the rest to you!" Kibito Kai said teleporting far away with Towa where he blew himself up with her as all the Saiyans sensed Kibito Kai end.

"Kibito Kai!" Gohan yelled.

In Hell

"That ki that just vanished could it be?" Piccolo said.

Dragon Realm

"Even I felt that just now! Something happening it is on Earth?" Pikkon said.

"No that thing just now wasn't on Earth it was somewhere closer" Goku said.

"I'll tell you" they both heard as they turned to see Eis Shenron.

"Eis Shenron!" Goku growled.

"Kibito Kai is dead" Eis said.

"Kibito Kai dead?!" Goku said.

Earth

"Damn it! Wh-why did it turn out like this?" Gohan growled.

"He took personal responsibility to save us, try to understand Gohan" Vegeta said.

"Bastard! I hope you enjoy this prison!" Zato growled as he saw the sword chip a little.

"A crack! The Z-Sword is cracking!" Gohan said.

"Cracks?! What's going on?!" Vegeta growled.

"You got me" Reyoto growled.

**_"_****_HEY! GOHAN! KENTO!" _**Old Kai yelled.

"That voice?" Gohan said.

"Oh no!" Kento groaned.

"Old Kai is that you?" Gohan asked.

**_"_****_That's right seems that the seal failed somehow"_** Old Kai said.

"Wh-what?! A Failure?!" Gohan yelled.

"Explain!" Reyoto yelled.

**_"_****_That seal will last another month when it breaks, that guy will come out again"_** Old Kai said.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta yelled.

"That can't be! What should we do?" Gohan asked.

**_"_****_Well eh asking that won't really help."_**

"Is there nothing we can do?" Gohan asked.

"Give us something!" Kento yelled.

"So you're saying that in a month we have to surpass him?" Vegeta asked.

"But no matter how much we trained that's..."

**_"_****_Hmmm so such power couldn't be sealed away by just a single Supermen Kai? Really now he did such a half-assed job"_** Old Kai said.

**_"_****_Sheeh I'm sorry" _**Kibito Kai said now with a halo back at the Kai realm.

**_"_****_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"_** Old Kai yelled.

**_"_****_Well there really isn't anywhere else for me to go"_** Kibito Kai said scratching the back of his head.

**_"_****_Hmph and you tried to make yourself cool"_** Old Kai said.

"Uh hello?! You gonna help us or not!" Zato yelled, "Ugh screw you old farts!"

Later Mr. Popo took Dende away as Gohan carried Goten.

"First off just who was that bastard?" Vegeta asked.

"How should we know?" Zato asked.

"Weren't you two Kakarot's only sons?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

"I don't really know myself" Gohan said.

"From what I know, Towa is a genius when it comes to science projects she must have gotten Goku DNA somehow and used it to create this guy" Zato said as Bulma flew in in a CC copter.

"Thank goodness! Looks like everyone alive!" Bulma said landing.

Dragon Realm

"So what's been going on down below?" Goku asked.

"Shut up and come with me" Eis said as he leads them to a palace where they ran into Haze.

"HAHA HA so you've gained Eis Shenron as an ally have you? Eh Goku! But there's no way I'm gonna let you pass through here!" Haze yelled.

"Haze Shenron" Eis growled.

"Unless you defeat the evil dragon on each floor of this place you'll never reach the upper most floor! And even if you do manage to reach it, our boss-"

"HEY! Time out!"

"Huh?"

"Haze Shenron sorry but we're in a hurry so let's not play palace of evil today" Goku said.

"Eh really?"

"We've got to talk with Shin Shenron it's extremely urgent call him for us" Eis said.

"Right right! You're always such a slave driver!" Haze said going to a keypad.

Earth

Ridding back with Bulma Goten and Trunks lay in the back tended by Videl, Serena and Bulla as Gohan sat next to Pan with Gozo in his lap.

Reyoto sat next to Vegeta and Kento with Kora in Kento lap and Zato sat in the front with Bulma.

"HAH!" Trunks gasped as he quickly got up.

"Oh Trunks thank goodness!" Bulla said.

"Bulla? OW!" Trunks groaned grabbing his arm.

"Are you alright?!" Bulla asked.

"Hmph, pathetic, this is because you slacked off in your training" Vegeta said.

"I'm glad you're awake Trunks!" Pan said.

"Goten!" Trunks gasped seeing Goten next to him.

"Don't worry, it looks like he's just passed out" Videl said pulling the blanket up.

"Hey to continue what we were talking about before, essentially that monster will come out again in one month?!" Bulma said.

"That's right" Vegeta said.

"But..." Pan said.

"If only Goku were here at a time like this" Bulma said.

"Hey, grandpa can't be brought back to life right?" Pan asked.

"It's impossible, Kakarot isn't dead he left the living world of his own volition" Vegeta said.

"He's training with Shenron and better get his ass back before I drag it back!" Reyoto growled.

"Yeah either way, Xicor was even more powerful than father was before he left" Gohan said.

"I doubt Goku could get that strong over the time he's been missing" Kento said.

"So even if father were here, he couldn't defeat him" Gohan said as they sat in silence.

"But it's strange I get the feeling that if Goku were here he'd mange something" Trunks said as Vegeta growled.

"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT A REST?! JUST HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO RELY ON KAKAROT?!"

"Grandpa!" Zato said.

"Try and think about just why he left the living world! It's because he thought he could rest easy leaving everything to you! Consider this a test! Show that you can protect the Earth even without Kakarot!"

"Vegeta" Gohan said.

"I'll defeat that Xicor bastard no matter what, you'll see" Vegeta said biting his thumb.

Dragon Realm

"ACHOOO!" Goku sneezed.

"Do heavenly people get colds?" Pikkon asked as they heard someone approach as they saw Syn Shenron in the door way.

"It's been a long time Goku" Syn said.

"It sure has Syn Shenron."

"I must explain to you what is happening now on Earth" Syn said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_"_****_HEY GOHAN! KENTO!"_** Old Kai yelled.

"Who is that?" Pan asked.

"Ola Kai again" Kento said.

**_"_****_We're searching for a solution to this situation over here too we looked into all sorts of things but I think that, in the end, we've got no choice but to get help from Goku"_** Old Kai said.

"Eh? From father!? Do you know where he is!?" Gohan asked.

"Hmph!" Vegeta grunted.

**_"_****_Well we do know technically but..."_**

"Get to the point!" Kento yelled.

**_"_****_Yeah well it's the place called the Dragon Realm."_**

"Dragon Realm?!" everyone on the ship yelled.

"Uh OW!" Goten groaned getting up.

"Goten!" Trunks said.

"What do you mean? What is this Dragon Realm?" Vegeta asked.

**_"_****_To put it simply, it's the world where the dragons live more or less."_**

"Huh? But wasn't Shenron created by Kami?" Bulma asked,

**_"_****_To be precise he wasn't created rather he was called forth from the Dragon Realm."_**

"I see so in other words, the Namekian posed the power to summon dragons forth from the Dragon Realm" Gohan said.

"But then why did Goku go to that world?" Trunks asked.

**_"_****_Right, well originally the dragons were unable to leave the Dragon Realm, in order to call them forth to the living world, the Dragon Balls model are needed."_**

"Oh, I've seen that before!" Gohan said.

**_"_****_However when the evil dragons were born, that model was destroyed meaning that Shenron lost his physical presences in the living world, having lost his physical presences Shenron couldn't return to the Dragon Realm, Shenron spirit needed a vessel to enter into."_**

"I get it, so then Shenron's spirit entered into Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Huh?! So that's what happened?" Pan said.

**_"_****_Yep pretty much, Goku has become one with Shenron and gone to the Dragon Realm."_**

"Then let's just summon Goku!" Trunks said.

**_"_****_It won't be that simple, the Dragon Realm is a special world it's sealed off so people cannot easily come and go between it and the outside world."_**

"Well then isn't there any way for us to summon him?" Videl asked.

"The Dragon balls are the only way to call forth those in the Dragon Realm what's become of the ones on Earth?"

"Who talking" Goten asked

"SHHH!" Videl said.

"I'm pretty sure that they're at Dende's place still in stone form" Gohan said.

**_"_****_I figured the Dragon balls may have been purged of their negative energy but they still haven't gathered enough energy to be used again; it will most likely be a thousand years before those dragon balls will be usable once more."_**

"A THOSAND YEARS?! WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Pan yelled.

"Hmph that's why I said we don't need the likes of Kakarot, besides I don't think we'd be able to be Xicor even if he were summoned back" Vegeta said.

"That's true...there's no point in bringing father if he can't defeat Xicor" Gohan said.

**_"_****_Xicor is Goku son and your and Reyoto's as well Kento, he misunderstanding is what started this whole battle, this is really a problem that should be resolved through dialogue, not fighting for that purpose at least I've search for Goku."_**

"Hey, if I don' get back to school pretty soon..." Goten began.

"SHHH!" Serena said.

**_"_****_However since Goku has merged with Shenron perhaps we can solve this through fighting as well."_**

"Huh?" Kento said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

**_"_****_When dragon and humans merge they can obtain power many tens of times greater than before, that's the legend that has been handed down in the Dragon Realm."_**

"WHAT?!" Vegeta growled.

"Hey Pan? Is it okay if I go back?" Goten asked.

"UNCLE GOTEN PLEASE SHUT UP!" Pan yelled.

"I'll explain it later" Trunks chuckled.

"But the dragon balls are what are important we can't do anything if they're just stones" Pan said.

**_"_****_Actually there is a method by which we could immediately revive the dragon balls."_**

"What method?!" Kento asked.

**_"_****_If each of the seven dragon balls is simultaneously infused with powerful light then the dragon balls will regain their light."_**

"Light power? What's that?" Trunks asked.

**_"_****_It's a powerful light energy only capable of being produced by a select few races, rarely seen in the universe."_**

"A uniquely gifted race where are they then, this race of light?" Gohan asked.

**_"_****_Heh heh heh that would be you! The Saiyans! You need to power of Seven Super Saiyan 4 warriors and A Saiyan God to cannel the power in the center."_**

"EH?! The Saiyans!"

"So Super Saiyan 4 will be enough to help us then" Kento said.

**_"_****_That's right, when the Seven Super Saiyan 4 simultaneously infuse the seven dragon balls within light, your Saiyan God, the dragon balls will be revived!"_**

"What?!" Pan said.

"Is that true?! So all we have to do is infuse the dragon balls with power!" Trunks said.

"Alright! There's some hope now!" Gohan said.

"Agh! It's hopeless! There are only five Super Saiyan 4 warriors here on Earth now! And Zato has to stand in as the God so make that four!" Trunks said.

"Crap! Well if we try that Blutz Wave machine on Trunks and Goten they should get Super Saiyan 4 but that leave us one short!" Kento said.

"And Bulla and Pan aren't even Super Saiyan so it's pointless to use the machine on them" Vegeta said as Bulla and Pan stood up.

"Don't underestimate us!" Bulla and Pan yelled as they smirked to each other.

"HAAA!" the girls both yelled before erupting into Super Saiyan 1.

"When the hell were you able to do that?!" Vegeta asked.

"Heh heh! We've been practicing together!" Pan and Bulla said.

"Practicing...huh" Trunks said.

"But still Vegeta was at Super Saiyan three when we hit him with the Blutz Wave machine there is not enough time to get them to Super Saiyan 2 in time" Gohan said.

"Even so, it still doesn't change the face that we're one person short" Bulma said.

"Kai what should we do?" Gohan asked.

**_"_****_Mm rats sorry but I don't know"_** Old Kai said.

"Hmph don't worry I'll just defeat him myself" Vegeta said.

**_"_****_Um if I may"_** Tapion spoke up.

"Tapion is that you?" Zato asked.

"Yeah it's me there is one Saiyan who is level 3 who you can use that machine on" Tapion said.

"WHO?!" Zato asked.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Broly Return!_**

Several days later Herucle and the army check the sight were the fight was held.

"Nothing to report sir!"

"Ok! Alright then! Don't let even a single bug into this sector!" Herucle said.

At the Kame House

"Geez I wonder if we'll get killed by this Xicor guy too" Krillin said.

"His goal is to rule the universe right? So we're probably doomed" 18 said.

"Yeah, damn it isn't there anything we can do?" Krillin said.

"I'm still surprised about this Xicor, Goku a pretty smooth operator to be swinging wild oats despite that scary wife of his!" Roshi said.

"Master Roshi I don't really think it's like that" Krillin said.

"By the way Krillin, how many time will this be that you died?" Turtle asked.

"Hm? Let's see five time I guess" Krillin said.

Dragon Realm

"So that's what's happening" Syn said in a room with the other dragons sitting in chairs as he stood in the center with Goku and Pikkon.

"So what should I do then? If there anything I can do?" Goku said.

"You can do nothing, we residents of the Dragon Realm cannot go to the lower world of own volition" Syn said.

"That includes you too, Goku since you've fused with us, you can't go to Earth until you are summoned as a Shenron right along with the rest of us seven dragons" Eis smirked.

"But" Goku said.

"You should have known that, that's why you needed to be fully prepared when you made that decision" Oceanus said as a light came from the window behind Haze and Naturon.

"That's...!" Rage said.

"That defiantly came from the direction of Prounga palace!" Nova said.

"So Prounga has headed out to the lower world huh?" Syn said.

"What's that mean?" Pikkon asked.

"Most likely the people of Earth are behind this" Syn said.

On Namek

Below Goten and Trunks stood with the Namek elder as they looked up to the dragon and waited the response to their wish.

"An easy wish" Porunga said as the halo above Supreme Kai vanished in the Kai world.

"What should we do with the next wish Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Well um could you bring Goku here please?" Trunks asked as the Namek translated.

"That I cannot do, reviving Goku greatly exceeds my own power" Prounga said.

"Figures it wouldn't work! So to revive dad, we'll need one more Super Saiyan 4" Goten said.

"Oh I almost forgot! Remember what Tapion told us?! The Broly from Universe 20 is good! Zato even said he saved him and the others, he's a Time Force Member! We can summon here as the next Super Saiyan 4!"

"Perfect! And this time he won't try to kill us!" Goten said.

"Our next wish is to summon Broly of Universe 20 to Earth of this Universe!" Trunks said as the Namek translated.

"Your wish has now been granted farewell" Prounga said as he vanished and the dragon balls scattered.

"Eh? He said it was granted but where's Broly?!" Trunks asked.

"You said your Earth" the Namek said.

"AH CRAP!" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"Come on!" Kibito Kai said appearing.

On Earth in a valley cannon Broly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

"What the hell just happened? I was back at the Grand Planet wasn't I?" Broly asked looking at his hands and looked at his Time Force Watch, "better call and let them know what happened, Zena must be worried...hm?" he said seeing Vegeta landed away from him.

"Hmph Broly so it really is you" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta?" Broly said.

"I don't know how you got here but I am sending you back to hell" Vegeta said powering to Super Saiyan.

"I am not in the mood for a fight with you spoiled brat but I have a feeling you have a connection to why I am here so I am getting answers" Broly said powering to his Super Saiyan 1 form.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Gotenks yelled flying in "BROLY! NO! NO FIGHTING!"

"Trunks" Vegeta said powering down.

"Wait I remember you, your that loser Gotenks" Broly said powering down.

"HEY!" Gotenks yelled.

"I figured you were responsible for this" Vegeta glared.

"Eh? N-no...hahahaha!" Gotenks said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me why I am here?!" Broly growled as Gotenks gulped nervously.

Somewhere in the snow covered mountains 17 and 8 were hunting as they saw no animals were around.

"Damn it! What did I do? There's hardly any animals around" 17 said.

"The earth's been kinda funny for a little while now, something bad has happened" 8 said

"Hm?"

"Probably another battle has started."

"Man, this planet just keeps getting into one punch after another."

"Aren't these guys who are fighting your friends?" 8 asked.

"We're just 'acquaintances' it's doesn't really matter" 17 said.

"But isn't 18 there too? Aren't you going to go help her?"

"I'm not gonna, it's not like she looking for me or anything."

"That's not true you're strong she'll defiantly need your help."

"You've got to be kidding 8. For her I'm just the man, who murdered her husband, obviously she's going to hate me."

"That wasn't your fault, 18 must understand that."

"Hmph at any rate she doesn't know I was brought back to life, if you want to go, you go on your own 8!" 17 said heading off.

At Capsule Corp.

Broly sat in the lab at a table tapping his fingers on the table as Bulla enter.

"Here's some food, you're a Saiyan too so you must be a real pig, so be a good boy and eat" Bulla said.

"Thanks" Broly said.

"You're not all the scary or violent as I was told you were" Bulla said.

"Just wait till the battle starts" Broly smirked as she left the room, _'I am needed to help bring Goku, if it's to help one of Zena friends I can make this exception.' _He thought as he looked to his watch.

"Trunks I am staying to investigate this world, I am on my own so I will call if there is a problem" Broly said.

**_"_****_Okay Broly but Zato watch went out we're going to investigate on that" _**TF Trunks said on the watch.

"No need, Zato with me, he's fine we'll check in later" Broly said.

**_"_****_Okay."_**

"Xicor, I may have found a worthy opponent" Broly smirked as he began to eat.

Dragon Realm

"It looks like a Super Saiyan from another universe has been summoned through Prounga power" Syn said.

"A Super Saiyan from another universe? Why'd they do that?" Goku asked.

"Those on Earth are trying out the one method to reviving the dragon balls" Syn said.

"Damn it, so either way, we can't do nothing but wait for those dragon balls to revive" Goku said,

"That holds for us seven dragons and you Goku" Syn smirked.

"...?"

"However there is one person here who isn't a resident of the Dragon Realm" Syn said.

"Someone who doesn't reside here?" Goku said as he looked to Pikkon.

"Me?" Pikkon said as Syn smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"__Alright Broly you had better listen to me, you must despise the royal family, who sent us to exile as well as all other Saiyans besides you and me"_ Paragus voice echoed in Broly nightmare as flash backs of Broly fight with Goku and his demise flash thought as it flashed to a smiling woman as she looked at him _"you're not a monster"_ Katana said smiling at him as happy memories of him with his love flashed followed by his daughter Zena before he awoke.

"Must have doze off" Broly said seeing Bulma and Vegeta enter.

"What is it you require of me?" Broly asked.

"Right now we need seven Super Saiyan 4 warriors as of now we are at six" Bulma said.

"That is where I come in; you want to make me Super Saiyan 4 correct?" Broly asked.

"Yes, with my Blutz Wave machine we'll have you at Super Saiyan 4" Bulma said.

"So the point of this is to summon Goku back here so we can battle this Xicor?" Broly said.

"Not 'we' I am going to beat Xicor myself" Vegeta said.

"Oh yes because that worked so well from what I heard" Broly said.

"Shut it! I didn't bring you here my idiot son did!" Vegeta growled.

"Because we need him Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"It's fine, Vegeta just as stubborn as ever I am not here to help you people I am doing this for Zena now tell me what I need to do" Broly said.

In Satan City

"Thanks for waiting! Here's your Miracle Cream Chocolate Parfait!" a waitress said seeing the dessert on the table and skate away as Goten begged.

"Palace I'm sorry! A lot came up that day!" Goten begged.

"I hate people who forget their promises!" Palace said.

"But, I didn't forget to say this, this bad guy came from outer space so to protect the earth I fought him and well I got knocked out that's all!"

"Eh" Pan said sitting behind Goten on the ground as Zato sat next to her.

"Hahaha you're really worked up" Goten said.

"And then?"

"Oh right! Well how do I put this? The Earth's still in danger so I don't want to but to protect the Earth Vegeta forcing me to train for a while so..."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT, UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan hissed.

"I know! Hang on a second!" Goten whispered.

"God I like Valese better she was nicer, too bad she won't be back for another year" Zato said.

"Palace the thing is I have to go fight that alien so I won't be able to see you for a while" Goten said.

"Liar!"

"Huh?"

"That 'alien' was just a cute little monkey!"

"Huh?"

"Monkey?" Zato said as Pan shrugged.

"If I didn't look like it was doing anything bad!"

"Oh you mean that captured alien everyone went to see? No no this is totally different" Goten said.

"I hate liars more than anything!" Palace said walking away.

"Huh? But...oh" Goten said falling into despair.

Nearby Broly stood on the top of a building as he looked to a family down below.

"Papa! Buy me that!" a boy said.

"Oh alright" the dad said.

"Wahoo! I love you papa!"

Broly then growled when another memory hit.

_"__Quite down Broly! Don't think! Abandon all thoughts Broly!"_ Paragus yelled.

The memory then changed to a small little girl looking up and smiling up at him.

_"__Hi daddy! I love you"_ Zena said.

"They're the only ones who keep me fighting" Broly said.

"So you're Broly huh?" Pikkon said standing on a building away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" Broly asked.

"Well it's a long story" Pikkon said.

"Spare me the crap, why are you here?" Broly asked.

"Simply put...I'm here to prepare you."

"What?"

"We're sorry to summon you here like this but you've got to help us revive Goku."

"I already know, I already agreed and got shot by that damn machine, I am preparing myself already to use this new form" Broly said.

"Oh...okay but I still have to help you train" Pikkon said.

"Fine I don't care, I need a practice dummy anyway" Broly said.

And so the Month begins

Training in the G.R. Goten and Trunks spared and Trunks tried to block all of Goten attack.

At the Gym Bulla and Pan spared as well practically tearing up Herucle gym.

Krillin and 18 even trained as well sparing on their beach.

Zato trained with his uncle and father in the canyon so they could go all out.

Broly trained with Pikkon so he could master his new form and in the Dragon Realm Goku spared with Syn as the other dragons watched from below.

"Maybe we should train too?" Haze said.

"Does it matter? We were all originally one anyway we should just leave the training to those two" Oceanus said.

"Will we be able to defeat this Xicor guy?" Nova asked.

"Never mind that we don't even know if Goku can be revived" Eis said as a dragon touched his shoulder.

"The day of resurrection is definitely at hand all the conditions have been met" Prounga said.

"Prounga" Eis said.

"Now we have only to wait."

"What are our chances?" Nova asked.

"I do not know but there is one thing I can say for sure if you all lose, then the living world the afterlife, heaven, hell the Kai Realm, the Dark Demon Realm and even the Dragon Realm and all the universe in the Multiverse will all be no more" Prounga said.

"It can't be" Haze said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmm all according to plan" Towa smirked sitting in her throne as she watched the training in a crystal ball, "won't be long now, the time is almost up and the outcome of my experiment will be answered" Towa smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Xicor is Free!_**

And so one month passed and at the scene where the sword was read to break at any given moment being watch by Herucle as his military team.

"Stan! We've finished evacuating the army! Hmm you two better evacuate too" Hercule said.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and other thing tell the media that evil will never prevail not while Satan's around! Got it?" Herucle said as Trunks and Vegeta landed.

"It's finally time" Vegeta said seeing the sword crack again.

"Hey haven't seen you two in a while" Krillin said flying in.

"Krillin!?" Trunks said.

"Why you'd bother showing up?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I figured even I might come in handy in a pinch there always the Krillin...I guess."

"Forget it, I'll be fine on my own" Vegeta said.

"Hey Vegeta really ragging to go huh?" Krillin whispered.

"Yes! He trained quite a bit" Trunks said.

"In just one month? Say when'd your hair get so long?" Krillin asked.

"We burrowed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we went in for a year but...father trained five years" Trunks said.

"Five years!?" Krillin yelled.

"Hey are we late?" Zato said flying in with Kento and Reyoto as the sword cracked again.

_'__I know how this will end, hopefully Gohan hurries up with that distraction plan' _Kento thought.

"Enough talk here he comes!" Vegeta said.

"Mr. Satan it's too dangerous you'd better leave!" Trunks said.

"Right!" Hercule said.

"Get your ass out here Xicor!" Vegeta yelled as the hilt flew off and went over their heads and almost hit Hercule as they look to see Xicor next to the now broken sword as he smacked the blade aside.

"You'll all pay for that you miserable insects!" he growled glared as he got up and looked at his shaking hands as they began to have steam come of it, "NGH! 30 days, 720 hours 43,200 minutes, 2,628,000 second! I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS!" Xicor yelled as his power rose and the heroes all flinched.

"Man that's a horrible power!" Krillin growled, "so what's the plan? We all attack at once Vegeta?" Krillin asked as they all saw Vegeta was gone.

"AH!" Zato gasped seeing Vegeta right in front of Xicor, "Ugh! How many times does he need to get his ass kicked before he realize he's out classed?!"

"I know" Kento sighed seeing Vegeta smirk.

"You're not so tough, I am the one doing the squishing you bug" Vegeta said.

"Hn?" Xicor grunted raising an eyebrow.

"I spent five years training for this match Xicor! I won't even need Super Saiyan 4 to take you down, ready to be defeated?!" Vegeta smirked.

"Only level three? That's a joke right? What makes you think you can take me down short stuff?" Xicor said.

"I know I can take you down you buffoon shall I prove it?" Vegeta said.

"Pfft you're not the one I want to kill first I want to kill my brother and my dear cousin along with that kai than I will kill you, but if you're so eager to die come at me then" Xicor said.

"Very well have it your way then!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"What of waste of time I got better things to do" Xicor said holding his hand out as Vegeta vanished into thin air then sensed the Saiyan prince behind him as he spun around and threw a punch Vegeta easily dodged as Xicor eyes widen realizing Vegeta had gotten much faster as Vegeta held out both his hands.

"AAHH!" Vegeta yelled making Xicor flinch for a kai blast but saw none come as Vegeta chuckled, "made ya flinch!"

"WHY YOU!" Xicor growled.

"Wow Vegeta got faster but is he crazy?! Don't piss the guy off!" Krillin said.

"Maybe being trapped in that sword weakened him? I mean thirty days is a long time and he must be still weak from our last fight" Zato said seeing Vegeta charge at Xicor then flew in the air in front of Xicor just when he was going to block.

"AHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled throwing a barrage of kai blasts down in Xicor and causing a massive explosion.

"GAHH!" Krillin yelled as they jumped away from the explosion.

"YOU ALMOST HIT US! HIT HIM!" Zato yelled seeing the smoke clear and Xicor remove his hands from his face unharmed and looked to see Vegeta gone and now stood behind him.

"Looking for me! So that attack didn't scratch you huh? WELL LET'S TRY DIRECT ATTACKS!" Vegeta yelled kicking Xicor in the back.

"GR!" Xicor growled throwing a punch that Vegeta dodged then uppercut punch Xicor.

"AHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he began to punch and kick Xicor then used one super punch to send Xicor crashing into a mountain, "hn!"

"Wow he did that in just Super Saiyan, Vegeta did some serious training in that form if he can do that, I can only imagine what his other level could do" Krillin said as they saw Xicor stand up with a annoyed expression.

"Seems Xicor felt it a little bit but to do serious damage Vegeta will need to bring up his game" Reyoto said.

"So does Vegeta have a chance at beating this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Not even close, father so stubborn!" Trunks said.

"What?!" Krillin said.

"That guy not even using a fraction of his power right now he's just in his base form!" Trunks said.

"No way..." Krillin said.

"Not bad Vegeta I felt that, so you spent five years just training that form" Xicor said.

"Hahaha, as if! I trained all my forms I've prepared for this day Xicor, I am just getting pay back for last time" Vegeta smirked.

"Why doesn't Vegeta finish this guy now when he's weak?" Krillin asked.

"Hm it's a pride thing Krillin, right now father wants to beat this guy on his own with no help from any other but if father don't stop messing around he'll regret it" Trunks said.

"So do you feel happy now Princess? I felt those tickles but if you're just going to fight in this form your just a waste of air" Xicor smirked.

"I won't be happy till your dead! I am going to beat you with my own hands! Without Kakarot help this time!" Vegeta growled

"Oh! Father can be brought here huh?! Excellent! Why that sounds intriguing if he's as weak as you I will be the most powerful being to walk the Multiverse so, I think I will break all your bones and make you beg for death before I kill him next!" Xicor smirked.

"Hn! This tie I won't be so easy to beat!" Vegeta smirked holding out his right arm and pointed two fingers as he used his left arm to grab the right for his next attack, "Galick Blazer!" he yelled causing a large explosion as the other watch.

"Gohan still not here! We need to buy more time and Broly been training in solitary, I just hope they make it in time father going to need his Super Saiyan 4 form" Trunks said.

"Broly?! Why is he alive?! Are you guy's nuts?! Why couldn't you get Bulla and Pan to help?!" Krillin asked.

"Cause we need seven Super Saiyan 4 to restore the dragon balls and to get Goku home, that mean Vegeta, Reyoto, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly and myself will power the balls but in the center we need a Saiyan God which is Zato so right now Vegeta needs to at least hurt this guy" Kento said seeing Xicor throwing attacks that Vegeta blocked.

"Hahah! Has the mighty Xicor fallen weak? These slow punches will never hit me" Vegeta smirked,

"Father being too cocky I just hope he won't use level 3 or 4 in this fight" Trunks said.

"Why? Super Saiyan 3 and 4 are such powerful forms?" Krillin asked.

"Yes but in those two forms there are prices to pay, you may get stronger but they both drain energy fast, and father been training level three the hardest!" Trunks said seeing Vegeta power to Super Saiyan 3 to dodge Xicor punch.

"STOP HOLDING BACK!" Xicor yelled.

"Xicor wants father to drain himself that much is obvious" Trunks said as Vegeta power to level four and caught Xicor punch.

"Wait...WHAT IS THAT?!" Krillin asked seeing Vegeta power back to Super Saiyan as Xicor found himself surrounded by a Super Saiyan 2, 3 and 4 Vegeta.

"The Tri-Form Technique? Why did Vegeta do that?! Doesn't he know for each clone it take half his energy and who knows how much each level require" Krillin said.

"Father been working on this technique when these three forms rejoin it create a temporary rise in power" Trunks said as the three went back to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.

"AHHH!" Vegeta yelled as his body mass expanded and eyes went white like Broly Super Saiyan 2 form then punched Xicor hard and sent him skidding across the ground.

"This is what Broly power like but father can't hold this form long" Trunks said as Xicor rubbed his cheek.

"Congratulations you managed to make that one hurt!" Xicor said.

"Well I am far from done!" Vegeta said charging again as Super Saiyan 4, 3 and 2 Vegeta all attacked again.

"Amazing! But how many times can he use that attack?" Krillin asked.

"Not many, last time he could only do that for 5 attacks not sure how many he can do now actually each Saiyan level has a different class Super Saiyan can't go any more but Super Saiyan 2, 3 and 4 have three levels the forms you first start out with, Super Saiyan 2, 3 and the Gold Great Ape but then there comes the second stage of their forms, Super Saiyan 2 and 3 both grow in power and mass and Super Saiyan 4 can be used then comes the Max level right now you just saw father use Super Saiyan 2 Max he's got Level 3 and 4 now at Max" Trunks said.

"Whoa that impressive" Krillin said.

"Max levels also have their downers for Vegeta he can't maintain Super Saiyan 2 Max for more than a few minutes" Reyoto said as Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta put his hands together.

"This is ending now you trash! I am going to send you to oblivion!" Vegeta growled as Xicor smirked.

"HahahaHAHAHAHA!" Xicor laughed evilly as Vegeta growled.

"What's so damn funny?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Vegeta growled.

"You're all spent aren't you? You wasted a majority of your energy for that one single Max level and yet I still stand full of energy and didn't even make one attack Ironic isn't it? Want me to show something? I think you will love it!" Xicor smirked.

"Hn?" Trunk said.

"Wait you don't think he has other forms do you?!" Krillin asked as Vegeta returned to Super Saiyan.

"Tried Saiyan prince? Didn't they need you Super Saiyan 4 level to summon Goku? Why waste my time and bring him in?" Xicor said.

"I can beat you on my own! You're not even a real Saiyan just a science project!" Vegeta growled.

"Not a real Saiyan eh? Then how come you haven't been able to get me to use any of my 5 forms than?" Xicor said as Vegeta eyes widen.

"Did he just say five?!" Krillin said.

"He has a God form?!" Reyoto said.

"None of you even have the power to make me even use my level one power it's such a waste and I never get to use them" Xicor shrugged.

"I'm calling your bluff prove this power than cause I don't think you can" Vegeta said.

"Oh? Are you sure because once I transform things will look bad for you Vegeta" Xicor said.

"Is he crazy?!" Krillin yelled.

"Father don't! You don't know what those forms are like!" Trunks yelled.

"Hn" Xicor said concentrating but didn't transform, "what? WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Hahaha I knew it you can't transform anymore can you? How sad" Vegeta smirked.

"What you just say?!" Xicor growled.

"Vegeta I got a bad feeling about this" Krillin said.

"So do I he's up to something" Zato said.

"Well I'm waiting Xicor? You're not even a real son of Kakarot and you expect me to believe you can transform" Vegeta said as Xicor growled.

"You think pissing me off is a good idea huh? Do you know what happens when I get mad?! I DESTROY EVERTHING IN SIGHT!" Xicor yelled as his power began to raise, "AHHHH!" he yelled exploding in a light and sent powerful wind in all direction that sent the heroes into the air.

"NOW YOU DONE IT!" Reyoto yelled.

"What level it?! Is he turning Super Saiyan 1 or 2? That much power like Super Saiyan 4" Krillin said as Vegeta growled.

"He's not supposed to have that much power" Vegeta said as they sensed Xicor move and in a blink of an eye Vegeta was punched in the face and sent crashing into a mountain.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled.

"Where did Xicor go?!" Zato yelled.

"GAH!" Vegeta grunted touching his head Xicor appeared and grabbed Vegeta head then began to bash his head into the rocks before throwing Vegeta and making him crash into another mountain.

"Damn!" Vegeta grunted.

"Father!" Trunks yelled taking off.

"Trunks wait!" Krillin yelled as they followed and landed a few feet away from Vegeta panting as they helped him up.

"Grandpa!" Zato said.

"...I was wrong...he's more powerful than we thought...we need Kakarot that monster just in Super Saiyan 1" Vegeta panted as Zato spun around as he saw Xicor coming up a hill with a gold and green evil kai aura around him as they saw Xicor white hair sticking up and like Super Saiyan 2 and had white eyes.

"Are you happy now? You've unleashed the beast and I want you all dead under my feet! Who wants to die first?! No! How about all you at once?! I will blow you up along with this planet!" Xicor smirked forming a green kai ball in his hand.

"Now we fight!" Reyoto yelled as Trunks powered to Super Saiyan 3 with him as Zato yelled and turned Super Saiyan 3 as well.

"We need to save our final forms! We need to buy more time!" Trunks said.

"Hmm let's start with that kid shall we" Xicor smirked but then at the last minute sensed anew enemy but didn't have time to react before he was kicked in the face and Broly landed in front of the other Saiyans, "who the hell are you?!"

"Hn" Broly grunted before turning to look at the other Saiyans.

"Broly?!" Trunks said as Broly grabbed Vegeta neck and held him off the ground chocking him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta choked.

"Broly stop!" Zato yelled.

"Next time you want to fight alone make sure it's against an enemy you can beat and don't ever let them reach full power you moron! Next time you do this I will kill you!" Broly yelled.

"Who the hell is this guy? I never seen this Saiyan before" Xicor said as Broly threw Vegeta down on the ground.

"So you're Xicor huh? Power down you three" Broly said as Majuub flew in and landed next to Broly.

"Don't worry guys the distraction ready, they have everything ready, I'm your opponent now Xicor! You guys get to the lookout we have the dragon ball ready!" Majuub said.

"Thanks for the save Broly, come on father we need to go" Trunks said helping Vegeta up.

"Hn, I did it for my own benefit once I am done here I am going home and you Vegeta better be stronger by then and not make this mistake again" Broly said.

"We need to go now!" Zato said.

"I'm sorry who said you could leave? I am far from down with all you" Xicor said.

"Hurry guys! We got this!" Majuub said.

"We?" Zato said.

"You're not leaving!" Xicor smirked holding out his hand.

"Hey! Ugly!" two voices said.

"What?! Another one?!" Xicor growled turning around to see Tiencha with a ponytail coming out the back of his head.

"Tien and Yamcha?! Is that you?!" Krillin said.

"You didn't think I'd miss out on the fun did you? Now go! Bring Goku home!" Tiencha said.

"Let's go!" Kento said as the Saiyans took off for the lookout.

"Tiencha wait!" Krillin said approaching him, "this guy way too strong for you! The three of us are just humans!" Krillin whispered.

"I know that, we just need to buy time man" Tiencha said.

"That monster way too strong!"

"I CAN BEAT HIM!" Tiencha yelled charging at Xicor.

"Hn" Xicor said barely swatting Tiencha and sent him crashing into a mountain, "what was that you said humans? Man this one the only one with a decent power level, you want to fight me small fry?"

"I can handle you just fine I was Goku student" Majuub said.

"Is that so" Xicor said turning to his base form, "let's see if the student surpassed the master."

"Tiencha!" Krillin said running to where the fusion warriors landed and saw a light as the two splinted apart.

"Oh man!" Tien groaned.

"Ow that hurt!" Yamcha said rubbing his head.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE FUSED WHEN WE GOT HERE AND THANKS TO YOU IT TOOK US FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET HERE!" Tien yelled.

"My bad bro want to try again?" Yamcha said scratching the back of his head.

A.N. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: Goku Return_**

At the lookout all the Z-Fighter gathered as Dende healed Vegeta after his beating.

"There! He should be ready to go!" Dende said.

"...thanks, is everything ready" Vegeta said.

"Everything is here! We found all the stone dragon balls!" Dende said showing the small stand with the seven stone dragon balls.

"Now the seven Super Saiyan 4 warriors need to take those balls" Pan said as Reyoto picked up the one-star ball followed by Kento taking the two-star ball, Gohan with the three-star ball."

"Father!" Trunks said as he and Bulla glared at Vegeta who didn't take a ball as Trunks held out the four-star ball.

"Hn!" Vegeta growled snatching the ball.

"No need to be so stubborn Vegeta" Goten said taking the five-star ball and Trunks taking the six-star ball.

"So" Broly spoke as he took the seven-star ball "once we do this little ritual Kakarot should be able to return?"

"That's what we're hoping for" Trunks said.

"Let's power up guys!" Gohan yelled.

"AHHH!" Gohan, Kento, Reyoto, Trunks and Goten yelled all powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Father! Broly!" Trunks said as the two last Saiyans yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 4.

"Okay Zato stand in the center" Dende said as Zato moved to the center of the seven Saiyans, "now all you point the ball at Zato and his God powers will then do the next part!"

All seven warriors then held out their dragon ball at Zato as the warrior waited for something to happen.

"Dende nothing happening was the old Kai rig-" Zato began before all seven of the balls began to glow red and shake in the Saiyans hands as Zato had a silver aura forming around him as his eyes turned white.

"What's going on?! Are we doing this right?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know! But Zato hasn't turned to a Saiyan God yet!" Trunks said.

_"Do not worry! Everything going as it should!"_ Old Kai said.

"What do we do next Old Kai!?" Gohan called.

_"Now all you concentrate that energy in those balls and push them to Zato than from there he will take care of the rest"_ Old Kai said.

"Okay everyone you heard him!" Kento said concentrating as a red light shot out of his ball and into Zato as soon more lights began to hit Zato.

_'Damn you Kakarot, coming to the rescue again, this time you better be enough to defeat this enemy!' _Vegeta thought as his ball hit Zato with its red light.

Zato then was hit by the last red light from Broly as his silver aura turned red, "AHHH!" Zato yelled out before powering to his Saiyan God form.

"He transformed!" Bulla said.

"Alright it's working!" Goten said as Zato held up both his hands above his head as if he was forming a Spirit bomb as the red lights all began to move up his body then collided into a red ball above Zato head then a golden light began to grow from around the Saiyans.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realm!

"It's time Goku" Syn Shenron said.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Now that Shenron dragon balls have been recreated we'll be summoned to Earth" Syn said.

"Thank for all the training all you" Goku smiled.

Back!

"We summon you Shenron!" Dende yelled as the ball Zato held over his head shot up into the sky.

"It's like a beacon!" Gohan said.

"Look!" Reyoto said as the red light opened a portal.

Dragon Realm!

"There's the beacon it's time!" Syn said as all the Shadow Dragons glowed and rejoined Syn, "Come Goku!"

"Right behind you!" Goku said as the two flew up towards the beacon before colliding into one in a gold light and became Shenron and headed towards the light.

At that Kai Realm!

"They did it!" Old Kai said looking at Shenron light zoom over their sky forming in the sky.

Otherworld!

Piccolo looked to the sky from the outskirts from others as he saw the light, "about time Goku."

"There it is! Goku heading home!" King Kai said.

"Go get them Goku" Pikkon said.

On Earth!

"AHHHHH!" Zato yelled as Shenron came out of a light through his chest and roared as he flew up to the sky above them with the clouds going dark.

"He's here!" Kento said as Zato powered down and fell over, "Zato!" he spoke hold his unconscious son in his arms.

_"What did I tell all you before!? I said I must separate the dragon balls from earth for a long time! Why did you summon me?!"_ Shenron growled.

"It's Goku! We need him one last time but he became part of you! We wish for him to be free so he can help us!" Dende said.

"..." Shenron sweat-drop, _'forgot that part better not let them know that' _he thought before glowing and powerful winds hit them.

"What is that dragon doing?!" Vegeta yelled as they saw a figure begin to emerge in the light and when the light cleared and the clouds along with Shenron and the dragon balls were gone they saw Goku kneeling on the ground where Shenron was as he stood up in his blue and green Dragon Warrior Gi.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Goku waved.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled running over to hug him.

"Dad!" Gohan said.

"Goku" Chichi said tearing up a bit.

"Sorry about the trouble guys, I never expected to get stuck in the Dragon Realm thanks for the bail" Goku said as Reyoto approached and punched him, "OW!"

"NEXT TIME YOU GO AND TRAIN DO IT HERE ON EARTH!" Reyoto yelled slapping him several times "THIS IS FOR ALL THE HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH!".

"Excuse me?!" Broly yelled getting their attention, "we have a problem to deal with!"

"Right! Vegeta you've trained all your levels from what I heard what about the rest of you?" Goku asked.

"We've done nothing but train these levels you idiot! Super Saiyan 4 is not enough to take out this guy and Zato here can't use his God form so I doubt you can either" Broly said.

"That's where you're wrong Broly! While in Dragon Realm I learned to control my God Form along with a secret weapon!" Goku said.

"Secret weapon?! Kakarot quit speaking riddles and get to the damn point! Can you defeat Xicor or not?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Nope! I don't stand a chance!" Goku said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WASTING OUR TIME THEN?!" Kento yelled.

"Cause I know how to beat Xicor but I need to train Zato, Dende can I use your Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku asked.

"I guess but why?" Dende asked.

"I need to help Zato control his powers and learn a new technique but with Xicor here he won't give us a day to train so I need one hour in there that fifteen days but while that's going on I need all you to distract Xicor for that time" Goku said.

"In case you forget Goku THAT MONSTER STRONGER THAN US!" Kento yelled.

"If you use fusion you and Gohan have fifteen minute to keep him busy" Goku said.

"With me I may be able to hold my own in my Super Saiyan 4 Max level" Broly said.

"And Goten and Trunks can give us another fifteen minutes" Reyoto said.

"And then there is Reyoto and I that should be enough time for the brat to get training" Vegeta said.

"Hey we can fight too!" Pan said.

"Yeah! We've been training hard for this day as well!" Bulla said.

"You two would only buy like a minute each" Trunks said.

"Just go Goku! Get Zato ready!" Kento said running towards the edge of the Lookout, "come on Gohan! The others need us!"

"Right!" Gohan said jumping off the Lookout as the two took off towards the battleground as Vegeta, Reyoto, Broly, Trunks and Goten followed after.

Meanwhile!

"I'm not done yet!" Majuub grunted trying to stand up while Krillin, Tien and Yamcha lay unconscious behind him.

"What a waste I can't even use my full might on you, time to end this waste" Xicor sighed forming a kai ball.

"Victory Kamehameha!" Gohento yelled as the red blast hit Xicor from the side and sent him smashing into a mountain as Super Saiyan 4 Gohento landed with a growl.

"Back again so soon brother?" Xicor smirked brushing himself off.

"Your fight with me now Xicor let's finish what we started shall we?" Gohento smirked.

"Show me what you got" Xicor smirked.

Gohento then disappeared from view and kicked Xicor across the face before sending another powerful kick and sent Xicor into the air and chased after.

"How much time do you think we can buy?" Goten asked watching the fight.

"As much as we can. Whatever Kakarot plotting he better do it fast or we'll all be dead before he finishes" Vegeta growled.

"We need an actual plan as well. We can't sit here sucking our thumbs" Reyoto said.

"What do you purpose we do then?" Broly asked.

"Xicor must have a weakness. That demon bitch may have created but even clones have their weak points" Reyoto said.

"He has a point, if we can tire him out that could help us" Trunks said.

"But that form of his, we do not know the conditions of it or if it uses the same properties as Super Saiyan 3" Vegeta said.

"Well if a certain Saiyan Prince didn't get cocky as usual he wouldn't be drained of energy now would he" Broly said as Vegeta growled.

"I have no problem destroying you now Broly!" Vegeta snarled.

"You couldn't even touch me" Broly said.

"Calm down, we need to focus on killing this bastard first" Reyoto said watching Gohento and Xicor collide throwing punches and kicks into each other at fast speeds.

"Wait, he has no tail!" Trunks said.

"So?" Goten said.

"Trunk you're a genius!" Reyoto smirked.

"Am I missing something?" Goten asked.

"He may have no tail training, meaning that stub on his back could be a major weak point" Reyoto said.

"But to hit it without dying is also part of the challenge" Broly said.

"We could use our Galactic Doughnuts!" Goten said.

"You morons should change that attack name but it could buy some time" Reyoto said.

"Maybe some Kamikaze ghosts?" Trunks smirked.

"That get the upper hand to drop the binds on the bastard" Broly said.

"So Gohento just needs to last the fight till we take over" Goten said.

Gohento then jumped back before holding out both his hands, "Victory Kamehameha!" he yelled hitting Xicor and sent him smashing into the side of a mountain and took a quick glance to his allies watching.

_'Gotta buy more time'_ Gohento thought before turning to Xicor direction to see the man charging at him. Gohento then back flipped and kicked Xicor midair into the sky and held out his hands again locking on Xicor, "Spirit Sword Excalibur!" he yelled forming a kai sword and charged at Xicro and slashed the Xicro twice and swung the swung and sent Xicor crashing into the ground.

"Hahaha are you quite done brother?" Xicor asked brushing himself off, "why are you wasting my time? Show father to us."

"He's not your father and you're not my brother! Family doesn't try and kill one another! You're not worthy of the Saiyan blood in your veins! You're nothing but a rejected science experiment!" Gohento growled.

"Hmph after I kill the rest of you I think I will take my time with that brat. What was his name? Zato? Maybe I'll kill your offspring too brother a daughter and son I hear?" Xicor smirked as Gohento glared his canines.

"The hell you just say? If you so much as lay a finger on my kids I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL MYSELF!" Gohento growled flaring his ki and sending wind in all directions.

"Gohento pissed" Goten said watching.

"Good, maybe he'll do some damage to the bastard" Vegeta spoke.

"How much time dose Gohento have?" Trunks asked.

"Seven minutes so in those seven minutes he's got to survive" Reyoto said watching Xicor smirk and Gohento glare before the two charge at one another again.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Gohento Vs Xicor! The Ultimate Technique! _**

"This is not good Elder" Kibito Kai said watching the fight.

"Indeed. Xicor proven stronger than we could ever imagine, not to mention that we need more help" Old Kai said.

"Who else could we call in?" Tapion asked.

"What Goku teaching Zato may not be enough" Old Kai said having one of the space ferrets turn into a phone, "that's why we need another God."

"Another God?! But from where elder?" Kibito Kai asked.

"There is other gods but I think I know of one candidate who can help Zato get an edge" Old Kai said.

"Who elder?" Kibio Kai asked.

"Do you remember the Saiyan God Harmony?" Old Kai asked.

"Oh I get it! You gonna ask him to help aren't you!" Kibito Kai said.

"Nope!" Old Kai said hearing an answer, "old friend do you have a minute I have a favor."

Meanwhile On Earth!

"This is getting intense" Majuub said watching the fight from safe distances.

"At this rate our strongest fighter's will all be dead before Goku gets here" Tien said.

"We've managed to get out of situations like this and we can do it again. Just need to have faith in Goku" Krillin said.

"Do you think they can do it? Beat this guy?" Yamacha asked.

"Yes. I think they can, if not…were doomed" Majuub said.

"Well that comforting but we should be used to the world ending by now" Krillin sighed.

Meanwhile!

"GAAAAAH!" Gohento shouted out skidding across the ground before quickly jumping to his feet and blocked Xicor punch.

"Why waste my time brother? The inevitable is coming" Xicor spiked.

"You claim to be of our blood but you know nothing of the words brother or family! What kind of brother attacks his own kin?!" Gohento growled as Xicor smirked.

"One who seek your spilt blood" he spoke as Gohento kicked Xicor in the side of the head and sent him flying into a mountain.

"Looks like I will have to pull out the big guns now you bastard, now I'll show you what happen when you mess with my family" Gohento spoke bending his ring and pinky fingers and pressing the knuckles together and touching the tips of the middle and pointer finger together creating a hand gesture with a gold aura appearing around him.

"Hmph nice light show brother what that supposed to do? Kill flies like a Saiyan bug zapper" Xicor smirked walking towards Gohento from his crash site then stepped on a rock and from directly under him light began to shine under the ground before catching him in an explosion.

"GAK!" Xicor grunted crashing to the ground "I didn't sense that attack what is this?!" he growled placing his hands on the ground then saw two lights shine under them and got caught in another explosion sending him skidding across the ground.

"What happening down there? It's like he's in a mine field?" Yamcha asked.

"I know what it is!" Majuub said.

"Well don't leave us in the dark" Tien said.

"Ever since Gotenks created the Super Ghost attack Gohento created his own attack The Land Mine Strike" Majuub said.

"GAH!" Xicor grunted getting caught in another explosion than floated off the ground "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?"

"It takes extreme concentration and power to create Land Mine Ki bombs in the battle field around us and even more to cloak them from your senses and if you think your safe in the air your sadly mistaken" Gohento spoke with his eyes closed in intense concentration.

"What?" Xicor said before seeing lights began to burst out of the ground then found himself surrounded by thousands of ki bombs all in the air leaving now gaps for escape.

"HEY! That looks like my attacks!" Yamcha said.

"Except a lot stronger and better" Tien said as Yamcha glared.

Gohento then made a slice motion and all the ki ball began to collide into Xicor creating an explosion after another creating a smoke around him with him yelling out.

"How many ki bombs are there?" Tien asked.

"From what Gohento told me he can create up to 10,000" Majuub said.

"10,000! How can he maintain that much concentration?!" Tien asked seeing Gohento still in concertino with ki bombs still flying into the smoke.

"Gohan and Kento were both scholars with high IQ's already this kind of attack is nothing for them to think up" Majuub said.

When the barrage of Ki bombs were gone Gohento opened his eyes and crossed his arms and waited for the smoke to clear.

"You worm!" Xicor growled and from the smoke Xicor rose up from a creator with burnt and torn clothes and panting, "I will make you suffer dearly for that!"

_'Panting, looks like using that Devil form is having an after effect he's getting tried but I don't have enough power to kill him yet. I only got five minute left before I end up splitting apart, I need to find a weak point to do some major damage'_ Gohento thought before thinking of something.

"Hey Xicor! You claim to be my brother but the horns tell me a different story. A demon witch failed science project" Gohento smirked.

"What did you say to me?!" Xicor growled.

"What is he doing?" Vegeta asked watching from a distances.

"Why is he trying to piss him off more?" Goten asked.

"No. Gohento smarter than that, he's trying to get a rise out of him on purpose but the main question is why?" Trunks asked.

"What is going on in his head?" Reyoto spoke before he examined Xicor and noticed something, "oh!"

"You see something I don't?" Broly spoke.

"That last form he used did something to him, not to mention he's still fresh from our last fight which means Gohento trying to get him to use that Devil Form again" Reyoto said.

"Come on you jackass! Show me that scary form your master gave you, you are a pet after all" Gohento smirked.

"Pet?!" Xicor growled with a dark aura forming around himself.

"That right. Actually no you're not a pet you're nothing but a worthless lab rat" Gohento smirked.

"YOU WILL REGRET THOSE WORDS!" Xicor yelled powering up into the Devil Form.

"Galactic Doughnuts!" Gohento yelled forming the rings over Xicor and bound the Saiyan.

"HEY! THAT'S OUR ATTACK!" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"Let's go!" Gohento yelled kicking Xicor in the chin and into the air and went into the Kamehameha stance "Victory Kamehameha!" he yelled firing it and hit Xicor creating a large explosion in the air.

"RAHH!" Xicor yelled flying out of the smoke and punched Gohento in the jaw and slamming him him into the ground.

"Now Gohento needs to last three more minutes" Reyoto spoke seeing Gohento kick Xicor off and try to throw a punch but Xicor dodge and punch Gohento hard in the gut.

"GAK!" the fused warrior grunted coughing blood followed by Xicor grabbing his neck and began to send a series of punches to Gohento gut.

"He needs help!" Trunks said as Vegeta grabbed his shoulder.

"No son. We agreed to wait till the fusion time ran out. Just a few more minutes" Vegeta spoke.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

Zato panted falling to his hands and knees before slamming his fist on the floor.

"DAMMIT! Why is this so hard?!" he growled.

"You need to focus Zato. You need to remember the emotions and thoughts you had when you first transformed" Goku said.

"Back at the Multiverse Tournament? Well I remember that I couldn't do any damage to that monster and then...he attacked Mia and I snapped" Zato said getting into sitting position, "he was going to kill her and my family I wasn't going to lie down and let him get away with that."

"Let's try again" Goku said powering up with the fiery red aura.

"Okay" Zato nodded standing up and began to glow with a fiery silver aura.

On the Kai Planet!

"Oh ho ho! I knew he would figure it out!" Old Kai said.

"I hope it's enough I don't know how much longer Gohan and Kento can last" Kibito Kai said watching the fight continue on Earth.

"Supreme Kai!" Tapion said running over.

"What's wrong Tapion?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Someone here to see you! She said it's a matter of great urgency!' Tapion said.

"Who?" Kibito Kai said looking up before Old Kai eyes widden.

"AHHH! Not you!" Old Kai said as a small child like Kai approach pink hair and purple skin.

"Hello~!" the girl smiled.

"Elder is she an acquaintance of yours? She looks like a Kai but I never seen her before" Kibito Kai asked.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Old Kai yelled smacking Kibito Kai in the back of the head, "this is the Supreme Kai of Time!"

"What?! A Supreme Kai of Time?! Why was I not informed of someone like her?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Because she is a very important and busy person! She does not have time for underlings like you!" Old Kai yelled again slapping him once again.

"Now now boys don't fight over me!" Supreme Kai of Time said blushing with her hands on her cheeks.

"I don't think they were" Tapion sweat-dropped.

"Why are you here Supreme Kai of Time?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Right I came because I am here to discuss an important matter" she spoke "as you know the flow of time of this universe is kept in my charge as Kai's like me maintain the other universes, but recently I noticed something odd while checking the Time Vault, I fear that something terrible is about to transpire"

"Something worse that this?" Kibito Kai said pointing to the fight in the crystal ball with Gohento and Xicor.

"Far worse, Xicor is just a pawn of something even greater something more evil" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"The Demon Towa?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Towa? What she got to do with anything? That not the person soon to come" she spoke.

Back of Earth!

Xicor then threw another punch Gohento caught with his fist and smirked slammed his knee into Xicor jaw and broke free and held his hands to his face.

"Cover your eyes!" Reyoto yelled shielding his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohento yelled blinding Xicor.

"GAH! YOU RAT! USING THAT CHEAP MOVE!" Xicor yelled with his hands over his eyes.

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!" Gohento yelled slamming his fist hard into Xicor gut then another across his jaw, "Attacking my family! Hurting people for fun! People like you make me sick!" he yelled with both his hands glowing Masenko Cannon!" he yelled hitting Xicor with the combined attack with the blast slamming Xicor into a mountain.

Gohento then began to pant before reverting to his base form followed by splitting into Gohan and Kento.

"Dammit! Not even a scratch!" Kento growled seeing Xicor fly from the mountain towards the two.

"RAH!" Broly yelled appearing in front of Xicor and kicked him into the ground below, "go now!"

"Come on!" Kento said taking off with Gohan as Xicor growled and stood up.

"Your rats are buying time for Father aren't you?!" he growled.

"Hmph I could care less for Kakarot and the rest of these people but you on the other hand are a threat that needs to be dealt with prepare yourself fool your facing the feared Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly spoke cracking his knuckles.

"Oh? The Legendary Super Saiyan? How interesting" Xicor smirked licking blood on the side of his lip.

"Let's begin you failed experiment, let's see how powerful you truly are" Broly spoke erupting in a red kai aura and emerged in Super Saiyan 4.

Back on the Kai Planet!

Old Kai and Kibito Kai started in horror at what the Supreme Kai of Time told them as she let out a sigh.

"I fear a storm is coming boys, I'm not sure if these fighters will be enough. Our worst fears may come sooner than we expected" she spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kibito Kai asked.

"I'm afraid not, chain of history beginning to crack whoever is behind this plans to resurrect 'him' and if he gets free the fabric of time of this Universe will shatter" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"What does he want?" Kibito Kai asked.

"To rewrite this Universe in his image then break free and take over the Multiverse" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"Never would I dream to hear that monster name again" Old Kai spoke.

"If my suspicions are correct he will be their main goal" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

A.N. Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: The Devil Vs the Z-Fighters_**

"That some intense power" Reyoto spoke watching Broly stare down with Xicor.

"Hn" Vegeta grunted watching closely with the others.

"This is the first time any of us will get to see Broly fight with us instead of trying to kill us. This will be interesting" Goten spoke.

"No kidding, I wonder what kind of power Broly will pack" Trunks said.

"Gotta wait and see Broly may surprise us again" Reyoto spoke.

"Shall we begin Legendary Super Saiyan?" Xicor smirked getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's go you freak I am going to enjoy smashing your face in" Broly smirked as the two charged at each other colliding fists and sending a wave of energy in all direction.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

"You and Vegeta absorb the power?" Zato repeated listening to Goku story sitting on the ground in torn clothes.

"Not sure why but I absorb the Super Saiyan God power during my fight with the God of Destruction Beerus and Vegeta absorbed it during the battle with Frieza when he unlocked that new form" Goku spoke doing some stretches.

"So upon absorbing that power it slept dormant inside you? Then it was released during the battle with Armageddon where you became an actual Saiyan God" Zato spoke.

"That is the gist of it" Goku smiled.

"Then what happened with me?" Zato asked.

"Well I think you were chosen even before you were born I think Harmony knew what he was doing picking you" Goku spoke.

"Speaking of Harmony why isn't he here to help us?" Zato asked.

"Maybe he wants to see if we can take on this threat on our own? A test?" Goku spoke.

"That one way to put" Zato sighed.

"Zato I know you have the power in you to stand up to our enemies you just need to find the confidence to do it and become the hero I know you can be" Goku spoke.

"You think so?" Zato asked.

"I know so, you already showed us once at the Multiverse Tournament" Goku spoke.

"Okay I'm ready to try again" Zato spoke standing up.

In Harmony Dominion

In a peaceful planet the Saiyan God Harmony watched the fight in a magic fountain as he stood thinking.

"I can't help every fight but they need more help than I can provide" Harmony spoke before he touched the water making a ripple effect and changed it to Vegeta.

"A possible candidate? Beerus and Whis did train them both so a possibility" he spoke before a flying monkey flew over.

"My Lord! He's here!" he spoke.

"Perfect!" Harmony smiled picking up a glowing light and turned and went towards his home, _'at this rate they'll need every helping hand. Now it's time to put his training to the test.'_

On Earth!

Broly charged at Xicor slamming his elbow into the man gut then grabbed him by the neck and spun him in a fast circle and threw into a mountain.

"Die!" Broly yelled firing a green blast at the mountain causing a large explosion and sending dust towards the heroes.

"He overdoing it a bit" Goten spoke.

"But it's very effective; let's hope he does a little damage" Trunks spoke.

"I grow bored with all of you" Xicor spoke standing up from the rubble and began to glow with a dark evil aura.

"What?-" Broly spoke but was then hit was a large explosion sending Vegeta and the other fighters flying back and hitting the ground to see a massive mushroom cloud.

"Broly!" Gohan yelled as Xicor appear and held out his hand to Gohan face forming a ki ball but Broly hand grabbed Xicor wrist and then swung him around slamming him to the ground.

"Were not done!" Broly panted with several cuts on him and hold his side.

"The attack must have hurt him" Trunks spoke.

"All you stay out of this!" Broly yelled with his body mass slowly increasing "he's mine!"

"Is he going to lose it?" Trunks asked.

"If he is you two better have a back plan if he turns on us" Vegeta said.

"If I recall Trunks and I handled Broly on our own as kids without your help Vegeta" Goten said as Vegeta growled.

"You two got lucky, that was a clone and if it weren't for the sea you would both be dead!" Vegeta glared.

"Eraser Cannon!" Broly yelled launching the sphere at Xicor who kicked it away and charged at Broly who collided fists with him sending a wave of energy all around them before both teleported to the air throwing punches and kicks at fast speed at each other.

"Get out of my face!" Broly yelled slamming his fists over Xicor back and sent him smashing into the earth, "Rahhhh!" he yelled firing a barrage of ki blasts down on him "get up worm! I'm far from done with you!"

Xicor then launched himself from the dust and slammed his elbow into Broly gut then grabbed his leg and spun him around fast before throwing him to the ground creating another crater and sending dust in all directions.

"That all you got chump?" Broly spoke standing up panting.

"Far from it" Xicor smirked cracking his neck.

"Broly getting tired" Gohan said.

"Just a little more time" Reyoto spoke crossing his arms.

"I don't think he's got much longer" Kento said.

Broly began to growl as he studied Xicor _'he's strong and getting bored. Just a little more time.'_

"Let's end this" Xicor smirked holding up his arm and creating a small black ki ball as it began to quickly grow, "Death Sphere."

"That thing could take out half the planet life!" Trunks yelled.

"That the point! Come out father or this is going to drop on your little friends!" Xicor yelled.

"Goten Trunks!" Reyoto yelled.

"Right!" the two said powering to Super Saiyan 4 and getting into fusion stance 'Fuuu! Sion! HA!"

"RAH!" Reyoto and Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and then in a burst of red light the three warriors flew out and towards Xicor.

"I'll take that!" Gotenk yelled as Reyoto kicked Xicor in the gut and Vegeta slammed his fist on Xicor back sending him smashing to the ground while Gotenks took hold of the death sphere.

"Get rid of it!" Vegeta yelled throwing punches and kicks with Reyoto at Xicor who blocked their attacks.

"WHERE?!" Gotenks yelled.

"USE YOUR HEAD!" Reyoto yelled blocking a punch.

"Uh!" Gotenks said looking in all direction before looking to the sky "See ya!" Gotenk yelled kicking the sphere towards space.

"Move!" Broly yelled forming a green light "Eraser Cannon!" he yelled firing the blast hitting the sphere in space making an explosion and sending winds flying.

"What the hell is Goku doing I swear if that idiot stuffing his face while were in a fight I will kill him myself!" Reyoto growled.

"Have some faith in him but if he is I will help" Kento growled.

Meanwhile!

"…You have got to be kidding me" Zato growled looking down at Goku as a child again.

"I guess in the dragon realm Pilaf wish dosen't work so guess I got to grow up again" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh that just great! You won't be able to use the special fusion then! We don't know if God form will turn you into an adult!" Zato yelled pacing.

"Well there still you" Goku said.

"With who?! I'm the only person around who can use God form and I barely have control of it!" Zato yelled shaking Goku.

"I think you can do!" Goku yelled as he was being shook.

"The plan was after we helped Vegeta you and him fused! NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!" Zato yelled.

"You and Vegeta can still fuse your about the same size" Goku said.

"Ew no! Goku for that to even remotely work we have to be the same in power not to mention the age gap!" Zato said.

"Well what about your girlfriend?" Goku asked as Zato glared with a dark aura "…uh never mind. There got to be someone I will buy time while you go find someone!"

"What?! How the hell am I supposed to find another Saiyan God?!" Zato yelled as Goku put his fingers to his forehead.

"You'll think of something Goku said I.T. out of the time chamber.

"GOKU! UGH DAMMIT!" Zato said before looking at the fang around his neck, "for her."

A light then flashed behind him as Zato turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" he growled before his eyes widden "…you're a-"

On Earth!

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Reyoto yelled trying to strangle Goku.

"Calm down! I'm sure Goku has a plan right?!" Kento growled glaring at Goku.

"Well…" Goku said before looking to Xicor "is that him?"

"Yep that the creep" Veget said.

"You have got to be kidding me this is father? A child again?! This is a mockery!" Xicor yelled.

"Let's fuse Vegeta" Goku said.

"Kakarot fusion failed us Gotenks and Gohento stood no chance what makes you think our fusion would work?!" Vegeta growled.

"It won't but it buy time" Goku said.

"For what?" Reyoto asked.

"A miracle" Goku said as Reyoto whacked Goku hard on the head.

"I swear if we don't die today I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Reyoto yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. GUESS WHO BACK! I l know it been so long! Bad Rojoneo! Making your poor watcher wait! I am humbly sorry! Things have been a little-complicated lately, I will not go into details because It's no one else's business I don't not need to drag them into my own personal issues they want to finish the story and by god I will get it done! So I hope you enjoy this chapter guys and sorry for the long wait!

**_Chapter Ten: The Ultimate Team up! The Birth of Zasho!_**

"Broly, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Reyoto and Kento what makes you think any of you can beat me when none of you got close?" Xicor smirked.

"Never stopped us before! We fought enemies like you and every time we found a way to win!" Reyoto growled.

"You think you're so tough? Your nothing but a coward" Vegeta said.

"What did you just say?" Xicor growled.

"A coward! You're afraid of us we see that now but not just us your especially afraid of Gods" Gohan said.

"Is that so?" Xicor growled.

"We know it is and guess what your worst fear is here!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 with Vegeta, "Vegeta do you remember Whis training?" he whispered.

"Yes why?" Vegeta asked.

"On my signal you guys get ready to keep Xicor busy" Goku said.

"How much time?" Broly asked cracking his knuckles.

"Five minutes tops" Goku said.

"Got it" Trunks said.

"GO!" Goku yelled as Broly and the other all charged at Xicor and Goku turned to Vegeta "RAHHHH!" he yelled erupting in a fiery light and emerged as an adult in orange God armor with yellow eyes and a fiery aura.

"What are you doing Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Giving you an upgrade" Goku spoke holding out his hand and forming a ki ball.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

"Exactly who the hell are you?" Zato asked a teen Saiyan around his age in a blue warlock outfit.

"I am Kosho, son of the Saiyan God Harmony and Sorceress Akina and now a Sorcerer myself" Kosho smiled.

"Why are you here?" Zato asked.

"My father heard your plea and sent me to come to aid you and the Z-Fighters, he thought you may need a hand" Kosho said.

"Well unless you have an idea to control my god powers than were screwed!" Zato said.

"Well" Kosho smirked "I know a few tricks but if were gonna make this work we need to master the ultimate stab in a Saiyan pride" Kosho said.

"Oh no...you're not actually suggesting 'that' are you?" Zato cringed.

"Yes. Hell yes I am. Do you know the steps?" Kosho asked.

"Ugh unfortunately I do" Zato groaned.

"Well let's practice then we only got a little time before Xicor reached his unstable power" Kosho said.

"What unstable power?" Zato asked.

"Xicor is a ticking time bomb, any time now that built up power will erupt and I do not know if gods will be enough to exterminate him" Kosho said holding out his hand "are you ready?"

"Yes" Zato smirked taking Kosho hand "I'm Zato Hoshi pleasure to be working with you."

"Kosho Minami and I feel the same" he smiled back.

Meanwhile!

"Is this the best the Earth warriors have to offer?" Xicor smiled with his foot on Reyoto back keep him down while the other, each in their base forms and looking to have taken a nasty beating.

"Ugh" Reyoto grunted before glaring up at Xicor "no this was just the distraction."

"Hmm?" Xicor grunted before seeing two bright lights in the distances and from it two figures began to approach then from the light Goku emerged in Saiyan God armor with his eyes a firey color followed by Vegeta in a blue Saiyan God armor with an ice like color.

"Whoa..." Kento grunted.

"Their Ki presences is gone" Gohan grunted.

"A God as bright as the sun and a God colder than ice" Goten spoke.

"What do you get when you fuse those?" Trunks asked.

"Xicor downfall" Vegeta answered "Kakarot when this is over I wish to see which of us is the stronger god."

"Haha of course you do but let's have a warm up with Xicor first" Goku smiled.

"Fine by me" Vegeta smirked.

"Finally" Xicor smirked with a dark aura appearing around him and black cracks beginning to form on his body each crack leach a black like ki "we shall see who is the mightiest in the Multiverse."

Goku and Vegeta then vanished along with Xicor before colliding in the sky with Goku and Vegeta teaming up throwing punches and kicks at Xicor who blocked and dodged their attacks.

"Why didn't they fuse?" Goten grunted.

"Their damn pride again they wanna see if they can beat him in this form, that and I think because dad is still newly transformed he may be just like Zato when he first became a god at the Games Zato was only a god for five minutes" Trunks said.

"So they only have five minutes to trash this freak" Broly said.

"Maybe less" Reyoto spoke just as a powerful wave hit sending all the fighter flying back by powerful winds.

"We better move! Gods in conflict could get ugly!" Goten said.

"Right behind you" Gohan said flying with the others to safe distances from the fight.

In the World of the Kais!

"Yeah get him Goku! Vegeta!" Kibito Kai smiled while Old Kai sat on a log thinking of what the Supreme Kai of Time said to him earlier in private.

Flashback!

"What do you mean Reyoto was never meant to arrive on Earth with Kento?" Old Kai asked.

"It's odd but Reyoto and his sister were meant to die on Planet Vegeta but the day Reyoto left Vegeta he was given an assignment that he was never supposed to be given, this created a butterfly effect that day when someone hacked into the computers to make sure Reyoto and his sister would be off Planet Vegeta the day it was destroyed" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"What would anyone gain from two additional Saiyans living?" Old Kai asked.

"Well that planet Reyoto and his sister took refuge on was the planet Vegeta, Napa and Raditz destroyed in many other except that because Reyoto and his sister lived Reyoto was recruited along with his sister. Someone plot this out they knew Radtiz and Cora would meet therefore creating the Kento possibility then came the tricky part. The person who wanted Kento to be created also setup another Saiyan female so that Kento and this Saiyan would mate."

"Serena?" Old Kai spoke.

"The day Kento met her she wore a mask Bibidi didn't find her by chance and have access to this mask that mask was a time Breaker Mask" the Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"Serena a Time Breaker?!" Old Kai gasped.

"No. She was indeed born to Saiyan parents but those parents were also sent of the planet before Vegeta destruction and get this they couldn't have children before in the normal timeline they tried but it was an impossibility but someone made sure those two would get off the planet and years later they end up with a surprise child then you know the rest Bibidi found them, her parents were killed and the Time Breaker mask was used to keep Serena obedient."

"That means this person true goal was to birth Zato? Why?" Old Kai asked.

"This person was very clever Serena was also infertile like her mother which is why Kento and Serena struggled to have kids the first few years but one on particular day Serena did get pregnant" the Supreme Kai of Time spoke.

"What day?" Old Kai asked.

"The anniversary of when the Saiyan Gods were nearly destroyed by Armageddon. The one behind Reyoto and Kento arriving on Earth the one who pulled the strings to make sure Serena and Kento would meet and mate to create Zato was also the one who is behind the fractures that are growing in the timelines" The Supereme Kai of Time said.

"Towa?" Old Kai asked.

"No. She smart but this is a bigger power than even her someone manipulated Towa to make sure she would get access to God DNA when Zato was born dus being able to create Xicor. I spoke with King Rio and Queen Dia of the Saiyan Gods and they have confirmed my suspicions they believe it is someone more powerful than any god pulling the strings from the shadows the Tyrant King who all Gods fear, the name that all the Gods of Destruction fear the most" the Kai of Time spoke as Old Kai eyes widen.

"No. You don't mean 'him' do you?" Old Kai asked as the Kai of Time nodded.

"Yes. The very same being who was once the King of the Saiyan Gods. The Tyrant Saiyan God of Destruction and Bringer of Death. Kaidon."

End of Flashback!

"Kaidon. I was hoping I would never have to say that name again" Old Kai spoke looking over to the crystal ball to the battle struggle.

"All of this from him imprisonment I pray they can mend the fractures of time before he breaks the shackles."

On Earth!

"RAHHHH!" Goku yelled punching Xicor across the jaw just as Vegeta flew in and kicked Xicor in the gut then slammed his fists over Xicor back sending him smashing to the ground.

"Damn that was a good hit!" Goten smiled.

"Yeah but look" Gohan said pointing out that Goku and Vegeta were both panting.

"They're getting exhausted who know how much energy this forms takes they could end up paralyzed at this rate" Reyoto said.

"Same for Xicor he looks like he running on fumes as well" Broly spoke watching Xicor launch into the air punching Goku and Vegeta in the guts then teleported above them to kick them both and sent them both smashing at the same time into the earth shaking the area and creating two massive craters.

"Ngh is that all you got?" Goku grunted standing up and whipping his mouth.

"Kakarot" Vegeta spoke as Goku noticed the glow in Vegeta's eyes were flickering and Goku felt his as well, "we're out of time now our last chance."

"Right behind you!" Goku smiled taking off with Vegeta at Xicor then transported behind him with them both kicking Xicor below then with their backs pressed together Goku held out his right arm and Vegeta his left joining their wrists and forming a joined ki ball.

"Soul Punisher!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as the kai ball turned into small rainbow ball and launched at Xicor where it hit his chest.

"RAHHH!" Xicor yelled flaring in dark energy with his body starting to disintegrate from the inside.

"Come on work!" Gohan growled as Xicor body stopped disintegrating then with a grunt Xicor all the flakes reformed his chest and with a crack of his neck began to laugh evilly.

"Bwhaha! Was that yout last resort?" Xicor smiked as Goku and Vegeta returned to their base form and fell from the sky landing away from Xicor who slowly approached.

"Damn..." Vegeta panted, "Kakarot I hope you have a backup plan."

"Yeah...I sure do Vegeta" Goku smirked.

"Back up plan?" Xicor smirked kneeling down and grabbing Goku by the hair and forced Goku to look at him "and what pray tell may that be?"

"This!" Zato yelled as Xicor looked up and was kicked in the face and sent skidding away to see the two teenaged boy Zato and Kosho standing in front of Goku and Vegeta.

"BWHAHA! Children again? Didn't we already establish I am more powerful than the young ones and didn't I fight you already?" Xicor said pointing at Zato before looking to Kosho "Oh. This one a new face, where have you been hiding Saiyan?"

"Shall we dance freak?" Kosho smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph fine by me, I will kill all you and save the Prince and father for last" Xicor smirked.

"Now Kosho!" Zato yelled turning around and covering Goku and Vegeta eyes and used his tail to shield his eyes.

"Britengra!" Kosho yelled creating a bright flash of light brighter than the solar flare

"AHHHH! YOU BASTARDS!" Xicor yelled out covering his eyes.

"Dad! Take them and get them some Senzu now!" Zato yelled as Gohan and Kento landed and helped Vegeta and Goku up.

"I am not leaving you here!" Kento said as Zato and Kosho went into a fusion stance.

"Fusion? But who is that?" Goten asked watching with the other from their hiding spot.

"Not sure but I think he on our side" Trunks said.

"We'll be fine dad we'll end this" Zato said as Gohan and Kento flew Goku and Vegeta to the other fighter.

"Ready?" Kosho asked seeing Xicor rubbing his eyes.

"Ready!" Zato said as the two went into the first stance.

"Fu! Sion! HAA!" They yelled before erupting in a bright light.

"GRR! Now what?!" Xicor growled slowly getting his eyesight back to see a figure slowly emerging from the light.

From the light a new warrior emerged with his eye narrowed towards Xicor and his tail swishing behind him.

"Hello Xicor, my name is Zasho and I'll be the one to send you to hell" he spoke in unison of Zato and Kosho voice.

A.N. THE SPARK IS BACK! Finally I have been wanting to get back to this story for so long but now that I am on a roll of the creative juices I got some surprise in store! A cliffhanger because I love to keep people on the edge and a new Saiyan! Surprise! My new OC one of many who will appear in the story! So if you want to see what Zasho looks like go to my Deviantart account same user name I use here Rojo neo and search Zasho in that search box when you in my gallery section and you will find the fusion warrior! Let me know what you think of his design! Now as for the OC's Kosho you can look him up and the other DB OC's I made who gonna appear in the story later on in mY DA account as well! So I am keeping my fingers crossed that I can produce a new chapter at least every two days or some? May twice in one day if I am on a roll! So I will see you guys soon with how the fight will conclude and maybe I will tell you more on the Tyrant King gotta to wait and see!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven: The End? Or Beginning?_**

"Pfft so you fused so what? I already beat those other fused whelps what makes you any different child?" Xicor smirked.

"Oh you think I'm weak? Well Xicor I hate to burst your bubble-oh who I am I kidding? I would love to pop it but there's more to me than meets the eyes" Zasho smirked.

"Is that so? Like what?" Xicor smirked.

"Like this" Zasho said slamming his hand on the ground creating a spell seal with seven circles form all around Zasho.

"What the hell is this?!" Xicor growled while the others watched just as confused.

"What is that guys? Guys?" Majuub asked looking over to see Gohan and Kento with a glowing gold aura around them and their eyes white "Gohan! Kento! What's going on?" he asked looking over to see Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Reyoto all had the same expressions.

"Just like what we did with the dragon balls" Broly spoke seeing each of the Saiyan vanish from their lookout and into a circle around Zasho spell seal.

"Please lend me the power" Zasho spoke before holding up his hand forming a gold ki ball above.

"Unity!" the seven Saiyans spoke each powering to Super Saiyan 4 and spreading their arms out creating a chains and from their chest ki flew out hitting the center where Zasho held up a growing light and the circle of Saiyan slowly began to spin.

"Oh no you don't!" Xicor yelled charging at the seal but got kicked away by Broly.

"What is this?" Broly spoke with a gold light around him and powering to Super Saiyan 4 "my ki be replenished."

"Guys what is happening?" Majuub asked the others from where they stood.

"That spell seal is different from the one they used to reactivate the dragon balls" Yamcha spoke.

"It looks like a Ki replenishing spell but it's also transferring the group power into one single warrior, Zasho" Tien said.

"And it gives energy back to those in that area but won't it do the same for Xicor?" Majuub asked.

"No look none of that energy going near Xicor" Tien said.

"But if Xicor breaks that seal Zasho won't finish what he's doing!" Majuub said flying down.

"Oh yeah this I can work with!" Broly smirked punching Xicor a few times then dodge and let Majuub in who kicked Xicor away.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled as the gold ki ball turned into a light shooting into the sky then Zasho moved his hands allowing the light to engulf him.

The spell seal then stopped and each of the seven woke from their trance.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked looking at his current state.

"Our ki been replenished?" Gohan said before seeing the light turn into a large ball and begin to shrink revealing Zasho now in white God armor with white hair and slowly opening his eyes to glowing blue eyes.

"Kakarot is that what happens when Gods fuse?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah...but I never seen it happen before" Goku said standing out of the way as Zasho approached Xicor where Broly and Majuub stood out of his way.

"Xicor, for crimes against the Planet Earth and for your wicked ways I will destroy you" Zasho spoke in a calm voice.

"Wait was that other guy a God too?!" Goten asked.

"Yes. Zato was the God of Mating, Kosho was the God of Tranquility together they make me. I am Zasho the Neo Saiyan God of Integrity and Knight of Dawn and I will end your miserable existence so that your soul may be cleansed" Zasho spoke.

"BAWHAHA! You think you can destroy me?" Xicor smirked.

"I don't know, let's find out" Zasho spoke vanishing with Xicor as the two appeared approve punching each other in the jaw before breaking apart and colliding again with a fast movement of punches, kicks, blocks and dodges.

"Get him Zasho!" Trunks cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Goten cheered.

"Kakarot" Vegeta spoke watching the fight closely.

"Hmm?" Goku grunted still watching.

"Is this the reason you didn't take my offer to fuse?" Vegeta asked.

"Part of it. You and I both know we can't protect the Earth forever Vegeta when I die someday I don't know when but I would like to leave it in good hands the fate of this planet and all it's life" Goku said.

"You wish to leave the fate of our world in the hands of a teenager again? Do you not remember what happened at the Cell games?!" Reyoto yelled slapping the back of Goku head.

"GAHH! Ow! Come on look at him go!" Goku said as Reyoto looked up to see Zasho slam his knee into Xicor gut then punched him through another mountain, "I can say it safe to say a new generation of heroes is ready to take the mantle."

"Hey what about us!" Goten pouted.

"Please we all know you two will go back to slacking off the minute peace comes again" Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
"Sheesh hurtful much?" Trunks said.

"They have a point" Gohan said "it been a fun run but even we Saiyan gotta retire someday."

"Pfft unlike you weakling I won't stop training" Vegeta spoke.

"Of course you won't you royal pain" Reyoto huffed.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta growled as the others laughed.

"Hmm I can say were safe to say Zato and Kosho will make a fine addition to the new Z-Fighters" Kento said.

"But they can't handle it on their own you know" Broly said.

"Don't you worry about that, they'll be more recruits" Goku smirked.

"Kakarot what do you know?" Vegeta asked eyeing Goku.

"If it anything like us members will just show up" Goku smiled as Zasho grabbed Xicor leg and spun him in a fast circle before launching Xicor into the earth.

"Had enough you coward?" Zasho spoke crossing his arms and slowly floating down towards the large creator before an explosion of dark energy erupted from the crater.

**"****RAHHHHHH!"** Xicor roared sending powerful winds in all directions while Zasho remained where he stood while the other fighters struggled to keep their footing **"YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"**

"Oh great they pissed him off!" Goten yelled.

"Finish him off!" Trunks yelled.

"Very well" Zasho said holding out his hand just as Xicor took off into the air high above and began to form a massive black spirit bomb.

"A SPIRIT BOMB?!" Goku yelled.

"No. That's not a Spirit Bomb!" Gohan growled.

**"****All the evil in the universe come to me now! From the deepest deeps of hell come to me!"** Xicor yelled.

"Zasho now be a good time to pull out a trump card!" Reyoto yelled.

"Dark energy like that can only be countered by good" Zasho said forming a spell seal around him and holding out both arms and forming two rainbow ki spheres then combined them into a single on in front of him as it began to glow brighter.

"What is that?" Broly asked before reverting into his base form and falling to his knees "wh-what?"

"Ngh!" Vegeta grunted reverting back and trying to keep his footing "that brat using the energy of all every life force in the planet."

"But Earth can't be enough to counter that attack?" Kento said reverting back.

"Who said I was taking just Earthling good energy?" Zasho spoke with glowing "I am taking a gamble and using the good energy from every person Zato and Kosho met in their lifespan for this single attack."

**"****DIE!"** Xicor yelled launching the Black Spirit Bomb towards Zasho.

"In your dreams" Zasho spoke as the ki ball began to shake "Unity Kamehameha!" he yelled launching the blast into the air making it collided with the Bomb holding it away from the earth and began tug a war.

**"****I REFUSE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF WEAK WORMS!"** Xicor yelled pushing the ki bomb a little bit.

"We refuse to let your destroy this beautiful planet or any planet in the Multiverse, goodbye Xicor" Zasho spoke sending one ki blast pushing the Kamehameha wave into the bomb and slamming into Xicor.

**"****AHHHHHHH!"** Xicor roared being engulfed by his attack and Zasho and engulfed in an explosion creating a blinding light.

Zasho then split back into Zato and Kosho in their base forms as they both collapsed on the ground.

"I can't move..." Zato groaned.

"I knew using a spell that strong would be risky" Kosho groaned.

"Did they do it?" Goten asked leaning on a rock.

"I think they did! We did it!" Majuub cheered.

"About damn time" Vegeta grunted.

"Hey! Did you have to use our ki!" Yamcha yelled laying on the ground.

"Our bad, don't worry in ten minutes or so you guys should be able to me...longer for Kosho and I" Zato called from where he lay.

"That's good to hear" Goku said as a kid again as Reyoto and the others started wide eyes, "what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?! YOU'RE A DAMN CHILD AGAIN!" Reyoto yelled trying to get up "if I wasn't wiped I smack you on the head!"

"Huh? Ohhh wonder how that happened?" Goku said.

"I guess dragon magic wore off in the Dragon Realm so you returned to an adult but when you returned to Earth the dragon magic came back after a while" Gohan sighed.

_"__Goku! Can you hear me!"_ Kibito Kai yelled.

"We can all hear you yelling" Broly growled.

"What is it Kibito Kai?" Goku asked.

_"__GET ZATO AND KOSHO OUT OF THERE XICOR ALIVE!" _

"WHAT?!" Vegeta grunted trying to get up and looked over to see and bloody Xicor limping towards Zato and Kosho while growling.

"Brats...I'll-I'll kill you!" Xicor growled.

"I can't get up!" Zato grunted trying to lift his body.

"Neither can I!" Kosho grunted.

"Hold on were coming!" Kento yelled trying to crawl towards the two.

"I'll start with you!" Xicor growld kicking Kosho hard in the gut.

"GACK!" Kosho grunted coughing blood as he was sent flying and smashing alongside a mountain.

"KOSHO!" Zato yelled as Xicor grabbed Zato by the neck and picked him off the ground "Gah!" Zato coughed trying to gasp for air and lift his arms to try claw Xicor off.

"I take it the one trying to crawl over here your father?" Xicor smirked evilly looking to Kento trying to crawl over to them.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HIM!" Kento yelled.

"Watch closely as I take this brat life" Xicor smirked as Zato began to turn purple.

"HEY! BITCH!" Mia yelled as Xicor looked over to see Mia flying towards them at fast speeds and kick Xicor in the face and sent him skidding across the ground and dropping Zato on the ground.

"Mia! No! GET OUT OF HERE!" Zato yelled as Mia knelt down to look down at Zato and touched his cheek.

"It's my turn to protect you! If you want him you'll have to go through me!" Mia yelled getting in fighting stance.

"Oh?" Xicor chuckled "is this your little girlfriend brat? Okay I will start with her."

"Don't forget me!" Pan yelled landing in with Bulla.

"We're not letting the boys have the fun" Bulla smirked as all three girls powered to Super Saiyan.

"NO! Don't!" Zato yelled as all three girls charged at Xicor each throwing punches and kicks Xicor blocked.

"EN!" Kosho grunted looking over and spotted the hilt to the Z-Sword with the sharp broken blade, "come on!" he grunted falling over and began to crawl towards the hilt.

"You girls should know your place" Xicor punch before slamming both his elbows into Pan and Bulla guts and kicked Mia sending the three girls crashing to the ground reverting to their bases forms and coughing blood.

"Gak!" Mia grunted as Xicor approached.

"NO!" Zato yelled with eyes glowing silver "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Little bitch" Xicor spoke grabbing her by the hair.

"AHH!" Mia cried out as he held her off the ground.

"Say goodbye to lover boy" Xicor smiled holding a kai ball.

"NOOOO!" Zato yelled erupting in a silver Ki aura and teleported onto Xicor back and shank his teeth into Xicor shoulder.

"GAHHH! YOU BASATRD!" Xicor yelled dropping Mia and trying to pull Zato off.

"ZATO!" Kosho yelled throwing the hilt that Zato caught then stabbed through Xicor heart.

Xicor then gasped with wide eyes as Zato released and fell to the ground and Xicor to his knees before glaring at Zato and holding a trembling hand trying to form a ki ball, "I won't go alone!"

"We told you before...we would cleanse your soul when your reborn...do better" Zato panted.

"D-damn...you" Xicor grunted before falling over.

"Zato" Mia smiled hugging his chest.

"Not bad for a couple of 'brats' huh Kosho?" Zato smiled looking over at Kosho.

"Speak for yourself" Kosho chuckled before the two began to laugh.

"Damn! And we almost had him!" Pan pouted.

"Next time girl!" Bulla said.

A few hour later!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Chichi yelled slapping Goku.

"I'm sorry!" Goku cringed.

"First you got and vanish with Shenron for years AGAIN! Then get yourself stuck in the dragon realm! THAT'S IT YOUR GETTING A JOB!" Chichi yelled.

"The only job he can get in that state is paper boy Chichi" Reyoto spoke laying on a nearby couch.

"Oh? We have a turnip field out back overdue for a man labor!" Chichi said.

"Ah man" Goku groaned.

"Serves you right Kakarot" Vegeta smirked.

"Are you okay Zato?" Kora asked climbing onto Zato lap.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine" Zato smirked looking over to Kosho, "so Kosho you staying awhile?"

"Well I did leave to train for a bit so I guess it be nice to train here I mean after a fight like that than I defiantly need more training!" Kosho said putting an ice pack on his head.

"Oh shut up" Yamcha groaned "I am done I am retired this is the last fight I am getting mixed up in!"

"Yeah same here" Tien groaned putting a bag of ice on his arm.

"Don't worry about that your sons should be returning soon from their training with the Time Force" Zato smiled.

"Oh man I bet Colton even stronger than you Tien" Yamcha smirked.

"Pfft as if! Nitro got him beat" Tien smirked back.

"What are you gonna do now champions?" Goten smirked ruffling Zato hair

"School. I got exams tomorrow!" Zato groaned as the room began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Zato pouted.

Elsewhere on the Galactic Patrol Space Station a black Namekian was typing on a computer looking over files.

"A no show? Hmph" the Namekian grunted looking over Jaco report on a mission to Earth "sound just as fishy as the last earth report."

"What so fishy Bansuri?" a blue alien woman smiled entering the room.

"Jaco's reports from his Earth Missions are off Melody. The first was the Saiyan never showed up to earth or so he wrote but from what I gathered it was a Super Saiyan that defeated Frieza on Namek a Warrior called Goku" Bansuri spoke.

"Goku not a Saiyan name" Melody said.

"No it is not but that same warrior defeated Frieza when he was resurrected and according to Jaco report this 'Goku' is the same Earthling who defeated Frieza on both occasions now either that idiot allowed a Saiyan live or Earthling somehow gain the powers of Saiyans which I highly doubt" Bansuri growled.

"You really don't like Jaco do you" Melody smirked.

"I was that bustard underling for years! EVERY CATCHPRAHSE EVERY DAMN POSE! I will make him suffer!" Bansuri growled.

"By proving he allowed a Saiyan to live?" Melody asked.

"YES! Is the ship ready?" Bansuri asked.

"Mmm hmm! My finest work yet" Melody smirked.

"Good load up the ship for a long journey!" Bansuri spoke.

"To where?" Melody asked as Bansuri got up.

"We're going to Planet Earth."

A.N. You didn't think Xicor was the last threat to earth do you? NOPE! Also I got some new OC's making their first appearances now for those who don't know I recently renamed Yamcha son Cody to Colton and Tien son from Hunter to Nitro for reasons I will go into details later but I created them new looks! Go to my Deviant Art Account Rojoneo and go to my 'Dragon Ball OC's' Folder and there you will find all my OCs in the story and some new ones~ Bansuri and Melody are in there as well so everyone can get a good idea what my new OC's look like now who the new enemy to appear next? Wait and See!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: Ize Birth_**

On Planet Frieza Towa approached a frozen ice structure as she smirked as tapped it with her nail as it glowed.

* * *

"What?" An alien at the computer room said hearing an alarm, "This signal! Can it be?!" he said seeing Towa on the screen with the quickly melting ice, **_"This is a message to all troops! Lord Ize is about to be born! I repeat! Lord Ize is being born! Any troops nearby hurry to meet him and Queen Towa!"_**

"Hello Ize" Towa smirked.

"Ize? Is that my name?"

"Yes unfortunately it was given to you by your late father Frieza" Towa smirked.

"I see" Ize said cracking his neck as they left the room.

"Congratulations on your birth Lord Ize" an alien dog said, "not to rush you Lord Ize, but is there anything you need? If there's something you want, you need only ask."

"Alright...I want to fight a strong opponent!" Ize smirked.

"A strong opponent?" the alien dog said.

"I want to let loose the power I've preserved over these long years of thawing I can't stand just idling around!"

"Perfect, I know the perfect planet Ize, take us to Earth!" Towa said.

"Understood! We'll take you there right away!"

"Oh! And bring me a cold drink too!" Ize said.

"Yes sir! I'll have one right out!"

"Make that two" Towa smirked.

"Of course Lady Towa!"

"Now then Ize let me explain who I am" Towa smirked.

* * *

Up until now, Goku and the other defenders of earth have fought countless mighty opponents and continued to grow and developed in the process, with Xicor defeat, Broly returned to his universe where he'd wait if they would need his aid and Goku left to train again the first chance he got when Chichi wasn't looking so they could better be prepared again for another like Xicor.

One year has passed since the fierce fight Pan and Zato and now both 16 and these two young heroes are making their way to school.

"Well, we're off!" Pan called as she and Zato left their home.

"Watch out for airplanes!" Chichi called.

"Ri-ight" Pan sweat dropped.

"We will" Zato said shaking his head as he and Pan took to the sky.

"Hey guys!" Kosho called flying over.

"Hey Kosho about time you showed up" Zato said.

"Sorry had to cram in some last minute studies for the exam" Kosho said.

"Your such a bookworm Kosho" Zato said.

"Oh bite me" Kosho spoke sticking his tongue at Zato.

"There's the city! We better star descending" Pan said.

"If you say so" Zato said as they landed on an empty street below to use their turbo speed to run where they stopped when they saw police cars at the bank

"Hey! Don't come any closer! Do it and I'll kill her!" Pilaf yelled.

"These losers again? Why don't we dump then in the north pole?" Zato sweat-dropped.

"I don't know" Pan said.

"You think they learn after the third time" Kosho said crossing his arms.

"Damn it all, why do we have to do this?" Pilaf asked.

"We've got no choice Emperor Pilaf, we've failed so many times now that we don't even have enough money left to live on" Mai said.

"Man...we really are the worst" Shu said.

"Hold it!" Zato said landing on the roof of a nearby building dressed in a blue Saiyaman like armor but with a mask. (I created Zato Saiyanman outfit! Go to my Deviant Art account click on Adult Zato pic and in the description box click on Alternate Outfit 3 and behold! Nitro-Saiyaman!)

"Put your weapons down and surrender peacefully! If you resist them you'll have to take us on!" Pan said standing next to Zato in her normal clothes.

"It's Nitro-Saiyaman and Pan! Everything will be alright now!" a man said.

"Who the hell are you?! If you interfere, then we won't hesitate to kill this girl!" Pilaf yelled.

"Looks like you want to get hurt" Pan said as Nitro-Saiyaman appeared below with the girl.

"What?!" Pilaf said seeing the girl he held hostage gone.

Zato and Pan then charged in and beat up Pilaf crew as Zato tossed the three into the back of a police car, "don't let them get out without an expensive bond this time please!" Zato sighed.

"Thanks for always helping out!" A cop said.

"We'll leave the rest to you officers!" Pan said.

"We better go before were late" Zato said as he quickly flew off.

Later that day school went on as normal for the young teens till they reached the middle of the day and sat at their tables where Mia took notes, Zato looked to the front paying attention to what the teacher was saying and Pan talk to a friend of hers and Kosho was already ahead two lessons in the textbooks taking his own notes.

"You've always so good at everything you do, Pan" the girl sighed.

"Huh? What's this all of the sudden?" Pan asked.

"Seems like you should be more popular than you are."

"Geez, leave me alone" Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Well, your grandpa is the strongest man in the world after all."

_'__Bullshit if your referring to Hercule'_ Zato thought.

"There's probably tons of other people stronger than grandpa" Pan said, _'Grandpa Satan that is.'_

"Speaking of Satan is it true he's recently decided on a successor?" a girl below asked.

"Yeah, it's Papaiyaman" Pan said.

"I hear it's some unknown person called Majuub" the girl said.

"Yeah, that's Papaiyaman" Pan said.

"WHAT! You're kidding!" her friend yelled.

"Hey, cut it out! Pay attention or I'll give you dention!" the teacher said fixing his glasses.

"Sorry sir!"

"Majuub's taken on some pretty tiresome responsibilities" Pan said.

"Yeah why do you think I passed it down?" Zato said reading a newspaper and chuckled, "looks who number two on the hero chart now?"

"Oh wow Nitro-Saiyaman and Pan are number two!" Mia said.

"Who number one?" Collin asked.

"Not Hercule" Marron chuckled.

"Come on be nice Marron" Colton chuckled.

"Hey Mia who is number one?" Nitro said looking up to her.

* * *

"Let's begin the finals of the Tenkaichi Budokai Adult Division!" the much older WTA yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Contestant Papaiyaman is the champion of the last tournament and is well known in this city as the defender of justice with White Wing and Pan! His opponent Captain Beef is competing in the tournament for the first time today! Now start the final round!"

"Captain Beef then charged at Majuub who dodged his punch then punched the man hard in the gut as he man coughed and fell over.

'Contestant Beef looks incapable of fighting any further, so contestant Papaiyaman is the champion!"

"Alright everyone!" Hercule yelled walking into the ring.

"It's Mr. Satan!" the WTA yelled as the crowd cheer Hercule name.

"This may be sudden but I'm burrowing the stage for a bit...to tell everyone some sad news I'm retiring as a martial artist" Hercule said as the fans all gasped and became silent, "Majuub will you take off your helmet."

"Oh yes sir!" Majuub said removing his helmet.

"I nominate Papayia...er, I mean Majuub here to be my successor! You all saw Majuub's power just now, I've drilled all my martial arts into him. Knowing him, he'll definitely be able to protect everyone from now on, I'm truly grateful to have reached this point in my life, thank you all for supporting me for so long" Hercule said as the fan cheered.

"Mister Satan, thank you for all you've done" Majuub said as he took the mike, "everyone all me to introduce myself, my name is Majuub! I'll do my best to become as magnificent a martial artist as Mister Satan!"

"And with that, the Tenkaichi Budoukai is concluded! Everyone please have a safe journey home!"

"Uncle Uub over here!" a Majin teenager waved with Miss Buu standing behind him.

"Hey Zam! How you doing buddy?" Majuub smiled.

"Doing good give or take" Zam shrugged.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten!" Majuub smiled.

"It's a Majin thing I'm sure Buu would be so happy to see how our son grown" Miss Buu smiled.

_'__Tell Miss Buu, Buu is happy'_ Buu said in Majuub thought.

"I know he is Miss Buus" Majuub smiled "do you guys want to join me for dinner?"

"Yeah! I'm starving! I could use my mid-day sweet snack" Zam smiled.

Somewhere in Space

"Weak! Weak! FAR TOO WEAK!" Ize yelled destroying another alien warrior. "I won't be able to let out any of my power like this! Every damn one of them just dies when I barely tap them! I can't put up with this much longer!"

"Calm down Ize these are just warm up for your father killer Goku" Towa said floating on a pole floating in the air as she drank teach.

"Goku? So the man who defeated Papa?...sounds interesting, what planet is he on?"

"He's on planet Earth, that is where we shall go after your down trashing this planet" Towa said as Ize smirked.

In Capsule Corp. Gravity Room

In the G.R. Vegeta and Reyoto were sparing in Super Saiyan 3 as Reyoto blocked Vegeta punch as he kicked him back as Vegeta back filled a few time before stopping on all four panting like Reyoto.

"Well I think we got these forms mastered" Reyoto said powering down with Vegeta.

"Tomorrow same time Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I already told you if it took Zato a long time to just use his God form once it will be the same result with you, I don't think it a form you can use as you wish" Reyoto sighed.

"I will surpass Kakarot and that brat! If they can both become that form then I damn well master it before they do!" Vegeta growled.

"Of course you will" Reyoto said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"About damn time they had a rest" Naomi said drinking tea with the other Saiyan wives.

"Really now...I wish he'd cut that out" Bulma sighed.

"I wish he quit dragging my husband with him every time" Naomi growled in annoyance.

"How long do Saiyans have to fight before they're finally satisfied? Vegeta almost 60 now" Bulma said.

"Reyoto in his 90's now" Naomi said.

"He'll be like that 'till the day he dies!" Chichi said drinking her tea, "Goku's out training somewhere too, and we don't hear one bit."

"So Goku still hasn't come home?" Bulma asked.

"I've already given up on him" Chichi said as the women all sighed.

"Oh hey Bulla how was school?" Serena said seeing the girl walked in.

"It was okay" she said heading down the hall Vegeta was coming down, "Papa, we're you training again?"

"Yeah?" Vegeta said as she sniffed the air.

"Papa! Ugh you stink!" Bulla said as Vegeta fell into despair on the floor with a black cloud over his head.

"Oh Bulla why did you have to go and do that!?" Serena sighed shaking her head.

In the city Goten sat on a bench in a C.C. suit as he sighed and Trunks flew in.

"Ah! Hey Trunks!" Goten said.

"What do you mean 'Trunks'?! I'm company president! Your boss! Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?!" Trunk growled with a vein on his head.

"Oh...I'm just taking a little break" Goten said.

"Geez, you never change! Don't forget it's thanks to me that you managed to get married! If you don't take your job seriously, I'll have your ass fired! F-I-R-E-D! FIRED!" Trunks said.

Goten had been told that Valese's father would only approve her marrying someone who worked for a major corporation, so he had Trunks pull a few strings to get him a job at Capsule Cooptation.

"It's just the same thing every day...I just don't feel motivated you know?" Goten said.

"What's going to happen if you don't give it your all, for Valese's sake too?" Trunk sighed.

"Yeah" Goten said as his phone rang as he answered, "ah! Valese!...yeah...I love you too~Huh?! YOU'RE PREGANT!"

_'__Oh god'_ Trunks thought.

"Really? And it's really mine?...WAHOO! YIPPY!"

"Ok then! I guess you can go home early today" Trunks sighed.

"Tru...uh, I mean Boss! I'll do the best job I can!" Goten declared.

"You bet your ass you will" Trunks said.

"Well then, I get to finish up early!" Goten said whistling a happy tone as he walked away.

"Good grief! What a simpleton" Trunks sighed "Kami help that baby."

At the Son and Hoshi home

"Gohan one of these days there will be an earthquake and all these books will bury your ass alive!" Kento said from down below the ladder holding it still while Gohan stood on with a pile of books in his arms.

"Ok, there we go! Alright now I've got all my references material in one place!" Gohan smiled.

"It's getting harder for people to tell were related you know!" Kento sighed as they all felt the kai from Ize.

"What ki is this?!" Gohan said.

"That's one powerful kai!" Kento growled.

"Something is heading for earth!" Gohan growled.

* * *

"Who the hell is this?!" Vegeta growled.

"Don't know but whoever it is, is approaching fast!" Reyoto said.

* * *

"Goten! You notice that?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! It's an incredible kai!" Goten said.

* * *

"Huh? What's this outrageous kai?" Pan asked.

"Don't know but it's not a friend!" Zato growled.

"Whoa this guy feels pissed off" Marron shivered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Collin asked.

"It's a bad guy and nasty one too" Colton said.

"ACHOO!" Nitro sneezed his black hair turning orange "Feels like a pussy! I can beat his ass!"

"You're staying here!" Mia growled pulling on Nitro ear.

"OW! OW! OW! Watch the ear you mean bitch!" Nitro growled.

"Looks like this is gonna get ugly" Kosho spoke.

* * *

"Something approaching!" Majuub said from the dinner table he sat at with Miss Buu and Zam.

"I think it's an Arcocians" Zam said.

"Ar-co-what?" Majuub said.

"The same race Frieza was" Miss Buu said.

* * *

"So that's Earth huh?" Ize asked as they approached Earth.

"Yes that is where you will meet your challengers" Towa smirked.

"Alright then! Let's see if you can keep me amused, Goku!" Ize smirked.

* * *

"Who could this be?!" Gohan growled as he and Kento flew.

"Who knows but I've got another bad feeling about this" Kento said.

* * *

"They should be coming down around here" Vegeta growled in the middle of a valley.

"Get ready everyone! We don't want another incident like Xicor!" Reyoto said as Goten and Trunks landed.

"Here we go!" Pan said landing with Zato and Kosho.

"Pan, why did you come here?" Trunks asked.

"I sensed an incredible kai so I figured I'd come!" Pan said.

"That and I couldn't get her to head elsewhere" Zato sighed.

"She stubborn like her mother" Kosho sighed as well.

"AM NOT!" Pan yelled.

"It could be someone really dangerous! You'd better go home!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm a Saiyan child just like you! I'll fight too!" Pan growled.

"So will I!" Mia said landing.

"Oh come on!" Zato groaned.

"Hm?" Vegeta grunted as Majuub landed in.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you all" Majuub said.

"Hello everyone!" Gohan said landing in with Kento.

"Papa!" Pan waved

"Gohan look!" Kento growled looking to the sky.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Vegeta yelled as they saw Ize ship flying in.

"That looks like Frieza ship!" Kento said.

"It has to be a member of his family we have yet to encounter" Reyoto said as they flew to the sight where the ship was landing.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen: Ize vs. Vegeta_**

"Let's go find Goku at once! Where is he?!" Ize said.

"Patience Ize here comes your warm ups now" Towa smirked as Vegeta and the others flew in.

"Who the hell are you people?" Ize said.

"That's my line! Just who the hell are you?!" Vegeta growled.

"Towa!" Zato growled spotting Towa.

"Hi" Towa smirked.

"The bitch is alive?! Looks like Kibito Kai sacrifice failed" Kento said.

"Hey you're that traitor Vegeta aren't you? Why are you here?" an alien asked.

"Looks like you guys are Frieza underlings but what are you doing here now?" Vegeta asked.

"Watch your tongue! This gentleman over here is Lord Frieza son, Lord Ize."

"Frieza son!" Gohan said.

"So Frieza had another son besides Kuriza?" Reyoto said.

"I remember that brat thanks to him I was able to become Super Saiyan" Kento said.

"What business dose Frieza son have on Earth?" Vegeta asked.

"I've come to kill this man named 'Goku', the one who killed my father!' Ize smirked.

"So you've come for revenge? Don't make me laugh! You're all nothing but a bunch of Frieza goons" Vegeta chuckled.

"Cocky as always I see" Kento sighed rolling his eyes.

"You misunderstand me! I merely want to fight strong opponents! I have no interest in revenge" Ize said.

"In that case, I'll take you on" Vegeta smirked.

"Are you strong?" Ize asked.

"Of course! I'm greater than Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked.

"You are not!" Kento said.

"Seriously Vegeta enough with that damn line" Reyoto sighed.

"Interesting! Well then, will you kindly show me you power?" Ize smirked.

"You're gonna regret this!" Vegeta smirked before he turned to the others, "Don't you guys interfere! I'll do this alone."

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"Dad..." Trunks sighed.

"AHHHH!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan 3.

"Only Super Saiyan 3?" Zato said.

"He thinks this is the only level needed for this fight" Reyoto sighed.

"If this form not enough we may need to pull out the big guns" Kosho said.

"You ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Whenever you wish" Ize smirked.

"HAAAH!" Vegeta yelled charging at Ize who dodged his punch then Vegeta blocked his punch as Vegeta punch Ize across the jaw.

Ize then kicked him in the chine and sent him flipping back as Vegeta charged back at Ize who smirked.

Two the then began to trade punches and kicks as then jumped away from each other.

"Splendid! You're the greatest yet!" Ize smirked.

"Please don't praise him Ize" Kento sighed.

"Please don't his ego is bad enough as it is" Reyoto groaned.

"I've never faced such a worthy opponent before!" Ize smirked.

_'__What the hell? His power is far greater than Frieza's! There's no comparison! This can't be!'_ Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta already starting to tire and Ize hasn't broken a sweat! This is not good" Kento said.

_'__Gohan! Kento! Can you hear me?!' _Piccolo yelled in Gohan and Kento heads.

"This voice! Is that you Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

_'__That's right! It's been a long time'_ Piccolo said.

"I guess you not here to tell us hi, how the hell are you talking to us?" Kento asked.

_'__I'm speaking directly to your mind from the afterlife.'_

"My mind..." Gohan said.

_'__Frieza has informed me of something terrible.'_

"Is that so? What is it?" Kento asked.

_'__Frieza and his family come from the Planet Frost, immediately after being born, people there cover themselves in ice and enter a thawing period, the longer this thawing period lasts, then stronger the warrior born will be, it seems that in Frieza case, this lasted for five years, for his brother 7 and for King Cold it lasted 6 and, so Ize's thawing period was over 50 years long!'_

"50 years!" Kento said looking to Ize, "If it took Super Saiyan level to just be on the same level as Frieza how much power do you need for 50 years of built up power?!"

"Well then! How about you entertain me a little more?!" Ize smirked.

In Hell

"Ho-ooh! Ho! Ho!" Frieza laughed watching the fight with the other past enemies "looks like he's grown up splendidly. Such an adorable child, now I'll have my revenge on those pitiful Saiyans!"

"Oh shut the help up if Goku could destroy you yet again even after you got a new form they can handle your brat too" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIIIII

"50 years! Which means that he's 10 times stronger than Frieza?" Gohan said.

_'__It'd be something like that, if you calculate it in simple terms, however I have an uneasy feeling, you'd better not hesitate to all fight him together!'_ Piccolo said.

"I understand! I'm feeling tense too!" Gohan said as he and Kento tossed off their suit jackets.

"We may need to have two SS4 fusions against this guy, Zato think you got that God Form down?" Kento asked.

"I think I know the right key to activate" Zato said.

"If not Zato and I can use the Spell from before" Kosho said.

"Vegeta! We'll help too!" Gohan growled.

"Hmph, I'm not going to rely on a bunch of slackers like you, I'm more than enough on my own! So just keep quiet and watch!" Vegeta growled.

"You'd think after having his ass kicked the last few damn times he'd learn" Reyoto sighed.

"Well then let's continue, I'm looking forward to seeing just how powerful you are" Ize smirked.

"Looks like you're more capable than I thought I underestimated you a little now for the main event!" Vegeta smirked as he charged at Ize and punched him across the jaw and sent him flying forward as he charged again as Ize dodged.

Vegeta than threw a kai blast that Ize dodged then charged at Vegeta and slammed his elbow into Vegeta face as Ize punched him and sent him flying back as Vegeta caught himself on the ground as he whipped his mouth.

Ize then teleported behind Vegeta and swung but Vegeta took to the air to dodge Ize swing as Ize charged after him as they traded blows as Ize slammed Vegeta to the ground below as Vegeta landed on four below.

"GUH!" Vegeta growled rubbing his head as Ize appeared in front of him.

"Don't tell me that was you true power, if so I'm quite disappointed" Ize said.

"Hmph" Vegeta grunted as he stood up, "relax this still isn't all of my power, I never thought I'd have to use this just to deal with the like of you."

"Hm?"

"AHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he ascended to Super Saiyan 4 as dust blew in all directions.

"Now if he gets his ass kicked again we jump in before things get to sticky" Reyoto said.

"Thanks for waiting, now I'll show you what happens when I get serious! You're gonna regret this!" Vegeta smirked.

"That's quite a strange transformation for an earthling, alright then let's start round 2" Ize smirked.

Vegeta then charged at Ize and punched him across the jaw again and sent him crashing into a mountain as Ize caught himself but Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him in the air as he held his hand out.

"FIANL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled firing his blast into Ize and caused an explosion.

"Lord Ize!" One of the alien yelled as the smoke cleared.

"Guh! Guguh! He...can't be this strong!" Ize growled.

"Incredible!" Majuub said.

"Is Lord Ize are you ok?!" a human like alien said.

"This is bad! If we don't treat him right away..."

Ize then floated down away from Vegeta as he smirked wickedly.

"Quite frankly, I didn't think that you'd be this good, well then I'll get a little serious myself" Ize smirked.

"Serious? Are you saying you haven't been serious up until now?" Vegeta said.

"That's right!"

"Hah, don't make me laugh! If you're going to be a poor loser and bluff like that, you could at least make it more realistic!" Vegeta smirked.

"It can't be" Gohan said as they sensed Ize power as it began to rise.

"HAAAAH!" Ize yelled as his body began to expand.

"He transformed! Into his second form!" Kento yelled as horns grew from Ize head as he panted and smirked at them.

"No...no way this can't be" Vegeta said.

"He transformed?" Majuub said.

"The Frost Demons have four stage, their normal form, their second form what we see now a third form based on speed then there is the form Frieza is in now then there is a form beyond that Cooler has" Kento said.  
"I've gotten a little stronger, please don't die too easily" Ize said in a deeper voice, "alright are you ready to fight?"

"Kof!" Vegeta growled.

_'__Piccolo was right...we should have attacked him all together!'_ Gohan thought.

Ize then charged at Vegeta and punched him across the jaw then again and sent him flying back as Vegeta bounced off a rock and Ize appeared behind him and punched Vegeta again before kicking him in the face.

"Aguh!" Vegeta growled touching his face.

"Vegeta, behind you!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta spun around to see a massive kai ball as it exploded.

"Gh!" Zato growled covering his face like the other as he saw Vegeta above the smoke before Ize teleported behind Vegeta again.

"AHH!" Vegeta yelled throwing punches and kicks Ize blocked easily before Ize kicked Vegeta hard into the smoke below as the smoke cleared to reveal the massive crater and Vegeta lying in it.

"DAD!" Trunks yelled.

"Goten! Trunks! Majuub! At this rate, we'll all going to be done for! Let's all help Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"Right!" Trunks nodded.

"Everyone power up and fusion up now!" Reyoto yelled.

"Goten! Let's fusion!" Trunks yelled.

"Got it!" Goten said as the two jumped apart.

"Fu! Sion! HA!" they yelled doing a perfect fusion as the light erupted as Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks emerged.

"I'll show the fruits of my training!" Majuub yelled as he powered up.

"AHHH!" Zato yelled trying to activate his God form and end up becoming Super Saiyan 4, "Dammit! I thought I had it down!"

"Never mind let's fuse as well!" Kosho growled also powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Don't worry I think I may know what will activate it, just be ready when that times come" Reyoto said before yelled and erupting in Super Saiyan 4.

"Man this fight gonna get intense!" Mia growled

"We really need to catch up with these boy" Pan growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Saiyan Unite_**

"Let's go Majuub!" Gotenks yelled.

"Right!" Majuub yelled as they both charged at Ize.

"Oh is it over already?" Ize said as he noticed the two approaching warriors, "What?!"

Ize then dodged both Gotenks and Majuub attacks as he smirked.

"Do you guy's want to play with me too?"

"Let's go Kento!" Gohan yelled as they both yelled.

"HAAAAA!" they yelled erupting into twin lights as the two emerged into Super Saiyan 4.

"Ready!" Kento said as the two went into fusion stance.

"Fuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled again erupting into a massive red light as the red hair Super Saiyan 4 Gohento emerged.

"Pff! Big deal" Vegeta smirked as he wiped his jaw.

"Hey Vegeta! If you done being a jackass let's all of us fight together before he reaches his final form!" Gohento yelled.

"Cheh! I can't believe we're having such a hard fight against some of Frieza's leftovers, ok then Gohento, try not to drag me down!" Vegeta growled standing next to Gohento.

"Right!" Gohento said as Reyoto joined them.

"Let's go!" Vegeta yelled as the three charged at Ize as Ize began to block all three Saiyans attacks even when Gotenks and Majuub joined in.  
"They can't even touch him! I need to transform now!" Zato growled powering down to his base form and put his hands together for a pray like stance as his aura glowed, "Saiyan God Harmony, please hear my call and help me aid the ones I love."

"TAKE THIS! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled hitting Ize and pushed him to the ground below.

"Super Candy Beam!" Majuub yelled firing his blast.

"Burning Kamehameha!" Gotenks as his blast collided with the others.

"Gohento! Do it now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok! HAAAAA!" Gohento yelled charging his power, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAA!" his blast then made the blast explode on Ize as Reyoto held on the ground with Pan, Mia, Kosho and Zato covered his eyes.

IIIIIIIII  
"AHH!" Frieza gasped.

"They did it?!" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIIII

"Hah hah it's over" Gohento panted looking at the massive creator they created.

"Hmph that took longer than I thought!" Vegeta said whipping his mouth.

"LORD IZE!" his men yelled as they heard footsteps as Ize began to walk out of the creator.

"Th...This can't be" Vegeta said.

"Ah shit" Zato said.

"Impossible he took all that" Gotenks said.

"He...he's a monster!" Majuub said.

"New plan!" Reyoto growled.

"I've had enough fun thank you...I've managed to work off some stress, let me offer you a small present in return, I'll put you all out of your misery with my true form. It will only take an instant so you won't have to suffer" Ize as shock hit all the warriors.

"Did you say your true form?" Vegeta said.

"Well then shall I show you all! My true form!" Ize yelled.

In the Kai Realm!

"ANCESTOR!" Kibito Kai yelled as he looked for the Old Kai.

"Ooooh that chick's sure got some nice hooters!" Old Kai said reading a magazine as Kibito Kai fell over.

"Is this any time to be doing that?!"

"What's got you in such a huff?"

"Towa back! Terrible things are happening on Earth again!"

"Terrible things huh?" Old Kai said.

"It turns out that Frieza, the guy who tried to take over the galaxy a while ago had a son, that son of his is seeking strong opponent...Goku, in other worlds and so he's come to Earth!"

"Ohm is that all? Surely he's no match for Vegeta or the other Saiyans right?"

"Well it seems that he's over ten times stronger than Frieza and they're having a tough fight."

"Uh huh" Old Kai said looking in the crystal ball, "sure enough looks pretty bad."

"Ancestor is there no hand we can play?"

"Hmmm ummm unfortunately no, not really."

"That can't be! So we've really got no choice but to get Goku there?"

"It's no use, at present Goku won't make it in time! As much as I want to do something we've probably got no choice but to leave it all up to Vegeta and the others."

"But their opponent is unimaginably strong, no matter how good those fighters are."

"Well, if they can't even overcome a trail of this scale then the Earth will be done for either way."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"You'll understand in time, at any rate all we can do is watch over them, stuck Earth sure dose get into a lot of pinches."

At Roshi Island!

Roshi read his magazine in a lounge chair.

"Hey Krillin! Hot gals sure are great! Ha ha ha!"

"You're a lecherous as ever Master Roshi" Krillin sweat dropped, "there have been huge kai clashing together for a while now...looks like something bad happening again."

"Probably...I don't think I need to tell you not to go do anything rash" 18 said.

"I know I can't do anything useful anymore anyway" Krillin said.

"Don't be so downbeat Krillin. If the earth goes we'll all die too, unfortunately, we just have to rely on Vegeta and the others" Roshi said.

"I know but at a time like this if only Goku were here" Krillin said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Haa ahahaha! Watch very closely! Here's my true form!" Ize laughed as he yelled and two sharp spikes came out his back then his jaw began to grow and his head stretch.

"It can't be! His kai keeps rising and rising!" Majuub said.

"AHHH!" Ize yelled as he was engulfed in a massive kai ball and dust blew in all directions.

"What an absurdly huge kai!" Gotenks growled.

"It's impossible...how could it be so high?" Vegeta growled.

"It's all over! We can't beat someone like this!" Majuub said.

"Pan! Mia! Get away from here!" Gohento yelled.

"It's already too late, there's no escaping him!" Vegeta growled.

"He starting to come into view" Gotenks said as the dust began to clear as Ize emerged in his final form smirking at them.

"No need to be so frightened! It's all be over soon enough anyway!" Ize said.

"Guh!" Zato grunted along with Pan Mia and Kosho as all of Ize men fell over.

"It...it hurts!" Pan grunted.

"His stupendous kai is causing people with weaker wills to pass out!" Gotenks growled.

"We're...we're done for" Majuub said.

"HAAA!" Ize yelled sending powerful winds in all directions and sent all the Saiyans crashing into different areas in the canyon.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled as Ize charged and punched Majuub hard in the gut as he coughed blood.

"He's so fast!" Vegeta said as Ize kicked Majuub and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Majuub!" Gohento yelled as Ize appeared next to Gotenks and slammed his knee hard in his gut.

"Gotenks!" Reyoto yelled

"So long!" Ize smirked.

"NOOOO!" Gohento yelled charging in and Ize blocked his attack then blocked the others as he dodged Gohento punched then kicked him and sent him flying back as he caught himself.

"HAAAAH!" Gohento yelled firing another Kamehameha wave as Ize caught it then smacked it aside and it exploded in the distance.

"Tha...that's impossible...I fired that Kamehameha at full force...how could he deflect it so easily? There's nothing I can do! Not with that caliber of Kamehameha our levels are too different."

Ize then charged again slamming his elbow in Gohento face then began to beat on him then kicked him into the ground below.

"It's already hopeless...this is the end of the Earth" Vegeta said.

"Guu...uh" Gohento grunted as he got back up, "shit...I can't win!"

"You won't be able to protect the Earth like this!" Ize smirked as he pointed a finger and the speed made a small hole got through Gohento leg.

"GUH! UWA!" Gohento grunted.

_'__He's so fast! I couldn't see those attacks at all!'_ Gohento thought.

Ize then pointed again as Gohento teleported away and got a cut across his cheek then the side of his body as Ize began to hit him all over his body with a series of strikes.

"STOP IT!" Pan yelled charging in with a kick Ize dodge as she threw at kai blast he caught then crushed in his hand and smirked.

"PAN! No! Get away from him!" Gohento yelled as Pan took off but stopped when Ize appeared in front of her.

"You think you can run away? Don't be so anxious, I'll kill you soon enough" he smirked.

"DON'T! DO THAT IZE!" Gohento yelled.

_'__Grandpa'_ Pan thought as Ize pointed a finger.

"STOP IT IZE!" Gohento yelled.

"NO!" Zato yelled.

"PAN!" Reyoto yelled pushing her out of the way as a kai blast went through his chest and out his back as he fell down and it the ground.

"REYOTO!" Gohento yelled.

"NO!" Pan yelled rushing to his side as tear formed in Zato eyes.

"It's terrible Reyoto kai just disappeared" Gotenks said.

"Oh no!" Kosho gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

"Tssk annoying fool got in the way!" Ize said as something snapped in Zato as a silver kai formed around him.

"Ah!" Gotenks said as two silver ball of light flew from their body, one left Vegeta, and two out of Gohento as they hit Zato.

"Stand back!" Kosho yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zato yelled as the silver light glowed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Zato yelled as the silver aura erupted and went into all directions.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Zato Rage**_

_"__Super Saiyan God activated"_ Harmony voice echoed as the power sent the Saiyans flying back by the force of Zato rising power.

"What?!" Ize growled as the smoke cleared and from a creator floated Zato wearing Saiyan God armor on his arms and exposing his muscular chest and now had silver eyes and his black hair glowing with the silver aura as Zato glared with tears in his eyes.

Ize then smirked as he landed away from Zato.

"Looks like you've changed forms again, I wonder, have you gotten a little bit more worthy of my time?" Ize said.

**"****How dare you do that to Reyoto! There's no way in hell I am letting you walking away alive!"** Zato yelled.

* * *

"Ancestor! Zato activated his Super Saiyan God form again!" Kibito Kai said.

"Oh my! Zato form looks different, when did he get the armor?" Old Kai said.

* * *

_'__He's activated it again maybe now we can have an edge'_ Vegeta thought.

"HAAAAAA!" Zato yelled flaring his kai in all directions before disappearing than punching Ize across the jaw then punched him again and kicked him away sending Ize skidding across the jaw.

"Uh...guh!" Ize grunted getting up realizing Zato had hurt him who stood away from him glaring.

"Imp-impossible! This-this can't be!" Ize growled.

"He hurt Ize" Gohento said watching with this other Saiyans.

* * *

"Incredible! That's Zato power! The whole Earth is shaking!" Dende said looking over the edge of the Lookout.

"When Zato loses something he loved he totally loses his reason, I can feel an incredible will to kill in his kai" Mr. Popo said.

"With this he can beat Ize's final form but we can't use the Earth's Dragon balls now...so it mean we can't bring back Reyoto to life...Goku what should I do?" Dende said.

* * *

"You bastard!" Ize growled.

"Hmph your one to talk you ugly son of a bitch" Zato said.

"Incredible! Just like with Xicor but without being fused!" Vegeta said.

"HAAAAAA!" Zato yelled flaring his kai again before charging at Ize again and punching him in the gut then across the jaw.

"GAH! Ah ba-bastard!" Ize growled holding his broken cheek as Zato approached.

"HAAAH!" Zato yelled kicking him across his jaw with his foot, "UHAAAH!" Zato yelled punching Ize and sent him flying and crashed into a mountain.

**"****AAAAAAH!"** Zato yelled flaring his kai and began to shake the planet.

Ize then jumped out from the rocks he was buried under and into the sky as he growled.

_'__It's...it's impossible for such a guy to exist! All my strength is useless against him!'_ Ize thought as he growled "I can't...I can't forgive that! I definitely can't forgive that!"

"Bring it on" Zato said motioning him to attack.

"I'll settle this now with my full power! This planet! I'll make it disappear!"

"What!" Vegeta said.

"HAAAAH!" Ize yelled flaring his power.

"GAH!" Gohento grunted being sent crashing into the ground with the other Saiyans as Ize formed a kai ball in his hands.

"I'll never forgive a monster like you, you tried to kill Pan and Reyoto sacrificed himself to save her and you still treated his death like nothing! You're nothing but trash!" Zato growled with tears in his eyes.

"DISAPPEAR!" Ize yelled firing his kai blast at Zato.

"Ugh!" Gohento said shielding his eyes and seeing Zato still standing where he was, "ZATO!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Zato said going into stance as the massive blast drew closer, "HAAAAAAH!"

The blast then hit Ize blast and broke through it and came at Ize.

"WHAT!" Ize yelled as the blast hit him, "THIS-THIS IS IM...POSSIBLE" Ize said getting destroyed and the blast went into space as Zato powered down and fell to his knees.

"DAMMIT!" Zato cried punching the ground, "Reyoto! I should have stopped him! Guh! Idiot! Stupid idiot! I should have stopped him before he-!" he sobbed.

"Zato..." Mia said touching his shoulder before hugging him to her chest.

"It's all my fault..." Pan said with tears in her eyes "if I would have listened Reyoto would be alive!"

"It not your fault, we'll bring him back" Kosho said touching Pan shoulder.

In Hell!

"You must be kidding! We lost to a Saiyan again!" Frieza yelled.

_ '__Zato...you did well...however for things to end up like that...'_ Piccolo thought watching Zato crying and punching the ground.

"Shit! My lack of power makes me..." Piccolo said.

* * *

"Zato" Kento said touching his son shoulder as he pulled him to his chest, "there was nothing you could do."

"If I had full power over this stupid gift I could have ended is!" Zato cried.

"Gohan...for the time being let's get our wounds healed at the Lookout" Trunks said.

"Right..." Gohan said picking up Reyoto body.

"Goten take Majuub with you" Trunks said.

"Oh, y-yeah" Goten said picking up Majuub as they all flew to the lookout.

* * *

"It seems over for now, however...the situation could become troublesome again soon" King Kai sighed.

* * *

At the Lookout Dende healed all the fighters as he finished healing Majuub who gasped when he woke up.

"Are you okay Majuub?" Trunks asked.

"Everyone! I'm fine! Where's Ize?" Majuub said.

"Aa...that guy...Zato defeated him" Trunks said as they looked to Zato sitting away from them at the edge of the Lookout.

"Zato beat him?!" Majuub said.

"Thank you, Dende" Trunks said.

"How in the world did you beat such a strong guy Zato?" Majuub asked.

"Well" Trunks said as he explained what happened after Majuub was knocked out.

"I see...Reyoto is..." Majuub said.

"It's my fault...I should have never came" Pan cried.

"It's not your fault either way someone would have gotten killed" Gohan said.

"Still for things to end the way they did...I wish something could have been done" Kento said.

"Dende! Are you sure we really can't use the Dragon balls?" Gohan asked.

"The dragon balls? Well...there is a way however...right now the dragon balls are..." Dende began.

**_"_****_HEY! GOHAN!"_** Old Kai yelled.

"Old Kai? The hell you want?" Kento said.

**_"_****_Yes, I know everything about the current situation. I understand all you're feeling very well too but for now I have something to tell you about the dragon balls, I'll start with the conclusion you can't use the dragon balls now"_** Old Kai said.

"You said 'now' dose this mean we will be able to use them at some point?" Gohan asked.

"Don't be so hastily, I'll explain in order now" Old Kai said.

"Then get on with it before I go there and kick your ass!" Kento said.

**_"_****_So, to start with the beginning...this story started five years ago, when you guys fought against Omega Shenron and won Goku went to the Dragon Realm."_**

"Yes we know that! Then Xicor showed up and Seven Super Saiyan 4's and one Super Saiyan God was need to reawaken the dragon balls so Goku could come and help us then he turned Super Saiyan God with Vegeta but they didn't fuse and lost then Kosho and Zato fused into a stronger god and destroyed that bastard and Goku left so he can master his God powers like Zato" Kento said.

"Where the hell is Kakarot now?" Vegeta said.

**_"_****_He just arrived here and as you all know Towa has something to do with that spell used on Earth Dragon balls"_** Old Kai said as they looked to the Earth dragon balls with magical chains on them.

"So what the suggestion then?" Kento said.

**_"_****_Find and destroy Towa, but if you wish to give Reyoto back his life, use the Namekian Dragon balls but that is where the real problem lies"_** Old Kai said.

"How so?" Kento asked.

**_"_****_Like Earth Dragon balls they were used just as much as when the Earth fell into trouble and has built up negativity and if you used then now an evil dragon way stronger than Omega Shenron will be released and for now, you guys don't have the strength to beat that evil dragon."_**

"B...but couldn't Zato beat it now?" Trunks asked.

**_"_****_As a Saiyan God, Zato could probably beat anyone now but I'm afraid he can't."_**

"WHAT?! Why not!" Trunks said.

**_"_****_Zato powers are still unstable, it was a miracle that Zato and Kosho was able to use them during the Xicor fight and now, but Zato was able to transform his very first time to protect a loved one, the second when all your powers channel into him forced him to transform and the third the death of a loved one angered his power to rise again, now that Ize is dead Zato can't focus the anger or the will he had before to make him transform."_**

"So that's how it is" Trunks said.

**_"_****_However, I have a little idea."_**

"An idea?" Gohan said.

**_"_****_Zato! Kosho! Goku! Vegeta! I will train you four! And then turn you into Saiyan Gods once more!"_**

"What! You can do that?!" Trunks said.

**_"_****_I'm not entirely sure, but I'll help whatever way I can!"_**

"If the training is a success, we will break the seal on the Dragon Balls and kill that witch" Vegeta said "HEY! Old man! Hurry up and start our training already!"

"Err...Vegeta is it ok if I make the report of the situation to everyone?" Gohan asked.

"No! All of us are training! Majuub spread the word!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's ask Broly to give us a hand while we're at it" Kento said.

"I'll call him" Zato said flying away as all the Z-Fighter left the Lookout to break the news to all their friends as Gohan brought Reyoto body to Capsule Corp where Naomi broke down crying as did Serenity as they placed Reyoto body in a preserver capsule where his body would stay fresh till he could be wished back.

Meanwhile in the Demon Realm

"Chiyoko!" a demon yelled as a small demon in a cape sat on a rock playing a video game.

"What is it, Marble? I'm a little busy now" Chiyoko said.

"It's so boring here" Marble said.

"I'm really, really busy" Chiyoko said and his character got killed, "AHHH! I DIED!"

"Chiyoko!" Marble yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"I thought I'd go out to see the outside world" Marble said.

"What?! The outside world? What's wrong with you all of the sudden?"

"I got bored of this world's landscape; I think I want to look for more sounds."

"Are you serious about it?"

"Yes! Chiyoko won't you go with me?"

"Oh darling brother are you bored of this dreadful place?" Towa said as the two demons spun around to see Towa approach.

"Towa!" Marble said.

"What the hell is your sister doing here?" Chiyoko said.

"I have the perfect place to cure you of your boredom" Towa smirked.

"Is that so?" Marble said crossing his arms.

"Why yes it's a little place I call Earth" Towa smirked.

"Earth? Tell dose this Earth have new sounds?" Marble said.

"Lots and it's the home of the planet where Majin Buu lives the creature who murdered our big brother!" Towa said.

"Is that so? How interesting" Marble smirked.

"Majin Buu has fused with an Earthling called Majuub destroy him and you also destroy Majin Buu and avenge our brother.

"This is going to be fun" Marble smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen: Marble the Demon King_**

On the lookout Trunks, Majuub and Goten met to train.

"Goten! Majuub! Let's train too and become as strong as my dad and the others!" Trunks said.

"Well, I understand that but...what should we do?" Goten asked.

"For the time being Goten and I will rest to recover our strength, Majuub can train on his own" Trunks said.

"To rest? Is that really ok?" Goten asked.

"The truth is I have a secret plan. Our goal is to complete it" Trunks smirked.

"A secret plan?" Goten said.

"I'll tell you later! Ok! Let's start!" Trunks said.

Later the two were fighting in Super Saiyan and Majuub training off on his own while on the Kai planet Zato, Kosho and Vegeta stood with Goku away from Old Kai.

"So, Zato, Decided to come too? Let's begin right away then" Old Kai smirked.

"Goku, why the hell did you come I am sure you could have I.T. your ass over the minute you sensed Ize" Zato growled holding Goku off the ground.

"I would have but I ran into Towa" Goku said.

"What?!" Zato said.

"She kept me from going to help you guys! She trapped me in this maze! I could fly or climb out!" Goku said.

"I see" Zato said.

"To begin with, we will start by having all of you grow a tail" Old Kai said.

"Done" Zato said as his tail came out from under his shirt followed by Kosho and Goku did as well.

"Oh Gohan" Kento smirked as they looked to Gohan and Vegeta.

"You might as well get you trails" Zato said.

"Why?" Vegeta said.

"To be able to make full use of the Saiyans hidden strength, a tail is mandatory!" Old Kai said.

"Ergo if our fusion going to be powerful you need a tail Gohan and Vegeta might as well too" Kento said.

"Surgoro!" Old Kai said.

"Yes!" the space lemur said turning into giant pillars.

"Let's pull out your tails using those pinchers!" Old Kai said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS OLD KAI!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm dead serious! In the past, Goku grew back his tail using that way too" Old Kai said.

"Kakarot did?" Vegeta said glancing at Goku who shivered.

"It was not a good experience" Goku said.

So...that's how is it...I understand" Gohan said.

"So...heh heh both of you, let's get started right away!" Old Kai smirked.

_'__I see as expected from the elder'_ Kibito Kai thought.

"HEY! You too! Come here and lend use hand!" Old Kai yelled.

"Y-yes!"

Later!

"GUUUUUAAH!" Gohan cried out hold onto a rock as Old Kai and Kibito kai pulled on the other end of the pliers to get Gohan tail full length, "AHHHH!"

"This is so painful to watch" Zato cringed.

"Poor Gohan" Goku said.

"Shouldn't have had you tails cut off then" Kento said glancing at Vegeta who was trying hard not to look intimidated.

Two days have passed since all the heroes started training on Earth, and a new opponent has arrived.

In West city as tear between dimensions opened as Marble stepped out with Chiyoko and Towa as they looked out to the city below them.

"So, this is the Earth" Chiyoko said.

"What a noisy place" Marble said hearing the sounds of the city below, "it's the first time I heard sounds like that."

"That's because you kept yourself sheltered for so long Marble" Towa said as Marble drew a diamond in the sky with two fingers and threw it above the city destroying it in a blink of an eye and leaving a large massive diamond shaped crater where the city was.

"Oh, oh...what a magnificent destructive power as usual" Chiyoko said.

"This is truly wonderful! It's the best of the requiems!" Marble laughed, "Chiyoko! Let's make this place our home!"

"Anywhere is fine, I don't care" Chiyoko shurgged.

"Let's go look for even better sounds!" Marble smirked as every Z-Fighter sensed then sudden destruction of the city on Earth and the Kai Realm.

* * *

"What the hell is this kai?! What on earth is going on?" Trunks said.

"I don't know but something is attacking the earth! What an incredible evil kai" Goten said

"Goten! Majuub! Let's go!" Trunks said.

"Shit! They come one after the other! What's wrong with this planet!" Goten yelled as the three flew off the Lookout.

"Besides checking the place of the attack right now, I don't really know yet what to do...Hurry up Goten!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! We have to do something before the damage extends!" Goten said.

* * *

"Th...This guy is the King of the Demons! Marble!" Kibito Kai said.

"Kibito Kai you know him?" Gohan said.

"Yes, this guy after Dabura's death is the Demon who became the King of the Demons, from that I saw, I can tell he possesses a strength several steps above Dabura's Recently, he was quite quiet even in the Demon Realm, why did he attack the Earth all of the sudden?"

"Several steps above Dabura?! We'll we'd better go back to Earth now" Gohan said.

"Wait Gohan!" Vegeta said.

"What?" Gohan said.

"We don't have to go against opponents of that level; the others are more than enough!" Vegeta said.

"But..."

"This is a good training, too rather than having to rely on us every time something happens, those guys have to do something by themselves, and we will stay here until we have finished what we came for" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta right, this is a good test for Goten, Majuub and Trunks" Goku said.

"I agree! This, too is a test, there are consequences to using your strength whenever earth is in danger" Old Kai said.

"Understood! Let's have faith in the guys" Gohan said.

"If it comes down to it we can I.T. down there whenever it looks bad" Kento said.

* * *

"Mmm" Marble smirked looking at another city, "what a fine landscape."

"I don't understand your thinking, as usual" Chiyoko sighed.

"Well I'll let you hear it" Marble smirked holding out his hand as Trunks kicked him from behind and sent Marble flying towards a mountain as Marble caught himself and looked behind him to see, Goten Trunks and Majuub land away from him.

"I don't know who you are but we're not letting you do any more damages to this planet!" Trunks growled.

"Look like some annoying guys came" Chiyoko said.

"I just came to find some good sounds I'm not interested in your stories bit if you want to interfere, you will have to fight me!" Marble growled as Goten and Trunks power to Super Saiyan and Majuub flared to full power.

"It's been a while since the last time I fought!" Chiyoko said getting in stance with Marble.

"We can't use the dragon balls so let's not do anything pointless. We will make you move elsewhere!" Trunks said.

"Elsewhere?" Marble said as Goten and Trunks got into stance.

"HA!" they yelled firing a combination blast at Marble and sent him flying as the two Saiyans followed after him.

Majuub then charged at Chiyoko and grabbed the demon arm and spun him around fast then threw him into the air.

"Hn!" Marble grunted stopping himself midair and landed in a valley with Goten and Trunks landing away from him.

"GUH!" Chiyoko grunted stopping himself as Majuub landed away from him.

"I'm your opponent!" Majuub growled.

"You think you're worthy of being my opponent?" Chiyoko smirked.

* * *

"You are better than I thought, I was a little too naïve. Anyway shall we get started?" Marble smirked.

_'__What's with this guy's kai?'_ Trunks thought.

_'__It's the first time I felt a kai like this. This is a really unpleasant kai_!' Goten thought.

"Hm" Marble grunted raising his hands then charged at Goten and Trunks before teleporting behind them and slammed his elbows into their faces as Goten and Trunks landed away from Marble as Marble vanished again.

"He disappeared!" Goten yelled as Marble appeared behind him then kicked him in the face and sent him skidding against the ground.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled as Marble charged at him and slammed his elbow in Trunks face and sent him skidding back.

"GU! GUH!" Goten grunted getting up and rubbing his face.

"HA!" Marble yelled pointing his hands at Goten and Trunks and sent them both flying with powerful kai waves.

The two then quickly stopped themselves as Marble closed his hands to make a loud cracking noise.

"Nyaah…" Marble smirked.

_'__Fast! What's that speed!?'_ Goten thought.

_'__Impossible to hit him. At this rate our bodies will weaken'_ Trunks thought.

"Hahahaha I caught you!" Marble smirked.

"Caught us? What on Earth does that mean?" Trunks asked as his and Goten eyes widen as they realized their bodies were frozen.

"My...my body!" Goten grunted as two large diamond fields formed around the two Saiyans.

"I can't move!" Trunks grunted as Marble threw the two Saiyan cubes in front of him.

"Will you be able to withstand this technique?" Marble smirked holding out his hand then used a powerful kai force the send the two Saiyans crashing into a mountain and causing a large explosion.

* * *

"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan yelled as they watched the crystal ball.

"Good grief! What a pitiful fight! They neglected their training" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta! We should really-" Gohan said as Vegeta interrupted him.

"I told you it's useless this is a good medicine for them, let them be!" Vegeta said.

"Sheesh Vegeta be a little more heartless why don't you" Kento said.

"It's fine! They're not really serious yet" Vegeta said.

"For once grandpa was right, the fight just begun" Zato said.

"Let's hope their fusion can handle this creep" Kosho said watching.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Majuub yelled punching Chiyoko and sending him flying back.

"GUH!" Chiyoko grunted landing on his feet and growled.

_'__This guy he is stronger than I thought! Since things went that way I'll have to use that technique!'_ he thought.

"HAA!" Majuub yelled charging again as Chiyoko held at his hands.

"YAA!"

"Uh?" Majuub grunted as Chiyoko vanished and the surrounding changed.

"...this is…where the hell...?"

"It's been a while, Uub!" Majuub heard Goku voice say as Majuub spun around.

"Go-Goku! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be training...why are you an adult again?" Majuub asked.

"Uh...I Uh…broke the dragon spell! Yep no longer a kid again" Goku.

"So...that's how it went? I'm glad you're back to your old self" Majuub said.

"But more importantly, Majuub! Wanna fight with me like in the good old time? Show me how strong you have gotten!" Goku said getting into a battle stance.

"Oh! Y-yes! It was always fun to fight against you, Goku! I'm looking forwards to it!" Majuub said

"Alright, let's go Majuub!"

"Yes!"

Goku then charged at Majuub and appeared behind Majuub who quickly turned around to block Goku kick then threw a punch that Goku caught then the two began to trade punches and kicks each block the others fast attacks.

"AHHHH!" Majuub yelled punching Goku across the jaw and sending him into the air before flying after him and kicked him sending him flying where he caught himself midair.

"You're doing well, Majuub! You got me excited! I'm going to be serious from now on!" Goku said wipping blood from the corner of his mouh.

"Hn" Majuub grunted as Goku yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 4 then went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"AAAAH!" Majuub yelled charging for his own attack.

"HAAAAAA!" the two yelled launching their ki blasts both colliding.

"YAAAH!" Goku yelled with his attack pushing Majuub back and caught him in the explosion.

"Ngh" Majuub grunted from the ground as Goku appeared and held out his hand that Majuub took to get up.

"Thank you very much. As I thought I'm still no match for you."

"Not hardly, Majuub you did really great I was really surprised lets go one more round!" Goku said,

"Yes! With pleasure!"

* * *

"I can't win against Goku. I can't..." Majuub said standing in front of Chiyoko who held out his hands keeping Majuub in a trans.

"Hahaha he is totally caught in my Genjutsu. Just a little more and..." he smirked kicking Majuub into the air chased after him and kicked him again sending Majuub skidding across the ground.

"Guh..." Majuub grunting getting back up panting "I...I can't...win against...Goku."

"Nyaa" Chiyoko chuckled "that's right I keep collecting the energy you're losing! That's all because you think that you can't defeat the opponent who's in front of you."

"...Can't win...haa...against Goku."

"It's time to finish you!" Chiyoko smiled.

_"__NOT GOKU!"_ Buu voice yelled.

Majuub then erupted in a burst of ki energy sending Chiyoko flying back a bit.

"GUH!" Chiyoko gasped as Majuub began to yell with his power rising once more "wha- what the hell is this ki?! Instead of getting weaker he's steadily becoming stronger!"

"AHHHHH!" Majuub yelled.

"This is bad! At this rate it will become dangerous to maintain the Jutsu! I have no choice but to cancel the Jutsu...quiet down!" Chiyoko yelled as Majuub kept powering up "qu-quiet down!"

Majuub then stopped powering seeming to settle back into a sleep like state.

"Right! Quiet down..."

_"__WAKE UP!"_ Buu yelled as Majuub eyes opened.

"I...what the...YOU!" Majuub glared "Right! To protect the earth I fought against this guy."

_'__Shit! This is the first time I meet such a guy. What on Earth is he'_ Chiyoko thought.

"Tough luck but you can't win against me! I'll defeat you right now" Majuub glared.

"Ha don't get carried away! I'll make you understand how dreadful I am!" Chiyoko growled as Majuub went into battle stance then Chiyoko took off.

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Majuub yelled following after Chiyoko.

"SHIT! Having to use my botte secrete against such a guy! For now, let's use with Marble!"

A.N. Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen: Gotenks vs. Marble_**

At the sight where the mountain came down on Trunks and Goten Marble smiled with his eyes clothes listening to the sound of settling rubble.

"Hmmm this is really a nice tone" he smiled before hearing the rubble shift "hm?"

Theb before he could react Goten and Trunks shot out of the rubble into the sky and into a quick fusion stance.

"FUU! SIOOON! HAAA!" they yelled erupting in a gold light then emerging from the gold light Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks emerged with a smirked as Marble stared in awe.

"Sorry, I was just analyzing the situation until now. The real game begins now!" Gotenks smirked.

"I must admit you surprised me. I never thought there would be people knowing how to fuse on this planet" Marble smirked.

"Sorry but I don't have much time so let's finish this quickly" Gotenks said.

"Things became interesting. I'm ready when you are" Marble smirked back.

Gotenks then charged fast at Marble slamming his elbow into Marble jaw and sending the demon flying.

Gotenks then flew after Marble who spun and landed on the ground but Gotenks came from behind slamming his elbow down into Marble neck.

"GAK!" Marble grunted coughing blood.

"HYAA!" Gotenks yelled kicking Marble into the air again then held out his hands "Galatic Doughnuts!"

Several ki rings than wrapped around Marble tapping him in a circular ball that Gotenks caught.

"Hehe! Now time for Tiencha signature move Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist! Toss!" Gotenks yelled smacking the ball into the air and flew after it "SPIKE!" he yelled slamming the ball lighting fast into he earth creating a large explosion and creating a large creator.

Kai World!

"Nice he not even in Super Saiyan 4 and he's kicking that demon ass" Kento smirked while Gohan was in deep thought.

"Something Marble said bothers me" Gohan said.

"What? That noise comment? No I think it's weird too" Kento shrugged.

"Not that! Remember? Marble said 'I never thought there would be people knowing how to fuse on this planet' does that mean demons know how to fuse too?" Gohan asked as Kento eyes widen.

"Ah shit!" Kento said grabbing the crystal ball and shaking it "Gotenks! Finish that creep off before they fuse!"

"Uh dad you know they can't hear you right?" Zato sweat-dropped before flinching when Kento had a dark aura around him and sent a glare in his direction "n-never mind! I didn't say anything!"

"That what I thought" Kento growled looking back to the fight as Gotenks held out the peace sign.

On Earth!

"Hehehe! That was a perfect score!" Gotenks grinned before seeing Marble fly out of the creator "still alive? You're a tough one."

"HAA HAA!" Marble panted with a glare as Gotenks shrugged with a smirked and went into Kamehameha stance.

"Even you won't survive this one!"

_ '__SHIT! I didn't expect him to power up by that much...'_ Marble thought before smirking _'however I still have a botte secrete!'_

"MARBLE!" Chiyoko yelled flying in from behind Gotenks.

"Huh?" Gotenks said looking over to see Chiyoko flying towards them with Majuub hot on his tail.

"Majuub!" Gotenks said.

"Gotenks, I'm so sorry! He ran away before I could finish him!" Majuub growled as Chiyoko flew over to Marble.

"Hihihi you guys did pretty well! Hoever you can't win against us!" Chiyoko chuckled.

"There's no point in bluffing now, you poor losers!" Majuub growled.

"We'll show you now whether or not we're poor losers" Marble smirked placing his hand on Chiyoko heart and Chiyoko vice versa.

"MARBLE!" Chiyoko yelled.

"CHIYOKO!" Marble yelled as they both glowed.

"FUSION!" they yelled erupting in a bright light.

"Wh-WHAT!" Gotenks growled shielding his eyes.

Kai World!

"Oh crap! They fused!" Gohan growled.

"What kind of fusion was that?!" Kento growled grabbing Goku by the collar "I swear if you withheld other fusion methods from us and made us endure those damn ballerina poses I'll end you!"

"I didn't know there was other methods then the Dance and Potara Earrings!" Goku said holding up his hands to defend himself.

"This is not good. Looks like Gotenks better pull out the big guns if he's to beat this creep" Gohan said watching the light slowly begin to die down in the crystal ball.

On Earth!

"No-No way! They are using the fusion too?" Gotenks said.

"Th-that's impossible!" Majuub spoked.

"HAAA!" the new fused demon roared as his shirt tore off revealing Marble body as a base but now with black marking on his body and face.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, this is our true form" Chiyomarble spoke in Marble and Chiyoko voices.

"Wh-what this ki?!" Majuub growled sensing how much stronger the demons have gotten.

"Nyah! I'll show you that ther's a real difference of strength between us!" he spoke charging at them "HAAA!" Chiyomarble yelled charging at Gotenks with fast speeds.

"So fast!" Majuub gasped as Gotenks dodged the demon punch and the two took off into the air where Chiyomarble appeared above Gotenks and slammed his fists down on Gotenks sending him flying back down and crashing into the earth.

"His streanght and speed increased considerably" Majuub growled looking at the large crater Gotenks made on impact to the earth.

Oh the Kai Planet!

"Vegeta, those guys fused! It's really bad at this rate they'll..." Gohan yelled as Vegeta growled.

"TSSK! Bothersome brats! Give them one chance and they blow it! Let'e go Gohan! Kento! Kibito Kai come with us too!" Vegeta growled.

"...uh no, wait a little please" Kibito Kai said looking at the crystal ball "Gotenks is not done yet."

"What?" Vegeta said.

"He's right Gotenks is still alive but now they only got one shot left" Kento growled watching Gotenks stand up from the rubble.

On Earth!

"Ouch that hurt!" Gotenks groaned getting up as Chiyomarble landed a few feet away.

"You completely made fun of me until now but because you were much better than I expected, I also had to go all out. I slowly got bored of this fight so let's put an end to it. Let's start the real fun" Chiyomarble smirked.

"Shit!" Majuub growled as Gotenks spat some blood on the ground before cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"Hm?" Chiyomarble grunted surprise Gotenks wasn't nervous.

"In that case, I too will fight seriously as well!" Gotenks smirked.

"What did you say?!" Chiyomarble gasped.

"And I really wanted to use it against the Namekian Shadow Dragons too! Oh well can't be help I suppose" Gotenks smirked before erupting in a red ki energy "AAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT?!" Chiyomarble growled shielding his eyes before looking to see among the dust Gotenks emerged in Super Saiyan 4 with a cocky smirk.

"Hehehe this was my final trump card! Well, let's begin the final round!" Gotenks smirked.

On the Kai Planet!

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Kento yelled.

"Good maybe this will get those brats to take this fight seriously" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"But there is the issue of the time limit" Gohan sighed.

"Well in base and Super Saiyan 1-2 you get 30 minutes tops and we learned from Gogeta that Super Saiyan 4 only has 15 they already wasted several precious minutes in Super Saiyan 3 which means they only got a few minutes to trash this creep before they split apart" Kento growled.

On the Lookout!

Pan stood alone sitting on the edge feeling the fight below and let out a sigh then from behind Mia approached.

"Get up" Mia said crossing her arms.

"Why bother I'll just get in the way again?" Pan said as Mia growled grabbing Pan by the shoulder and threw her across the lookout with a grunt, "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled as Mia slapped her then gave her a serious of punches.

"IS THIS HOW YOU GONNA TAKE IT THE NEXT TIME THE EARTH IN TROUBLE! I AM SICK OF SITTING ON THE SIDELINES WHILE OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY RISK THEIR LIVES FOR US!" Mia yelled as Pan growled and tackled Mia.

"Girls please stop!" Dende said as Mr. Popo touched his shoulder and shook his head.

"YOU DON'T GET!" Pan yelled punching Mia and Mia rolled them around and pinned her to the ground.

"Oh no? I understand that your sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself while your Uncle risking his life to fight that demon and your father training to fight the Namekian Shadow Dragons! We are the last line of defense Pan! Are you gonna be the one responsible when more people die because we couldn't protect them?!" Mia yelled.

"N-no but that-" Pan began before being smacked again and dragged to the edge and Mia forced Pan to look down the city below.

"They can't defend themselves! It's up to us Earth last line of defense to make sure they are safe if the boys fall!" Mia yelled before making Pan face her and grabbed her collar "We are Saiyans! You said fighting in our blood to your father when you went to help! Reyoto didn't give his life so that you can sit on your ass and feel sorry for yourself! Now you either join me in that Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we train! Serious training! Not that excuse of fighting you and Bulla did! REAL Super Saiyan Fighting or be a disgrace to you Saiyan bloodline! What will it be?" Mia said as Pan lip began to quiver and her eyes water.

"I-I don't want no one else to die because of me" she said tear streaming down her eyes before being pulled into a hug by Mia.

"Neither do I but I can't fight alone of the boys fail, we are Saiyan Woman! Stronger! Powerful! Independent! Do you think those Saiyan Male pussy can go through a Saiyan pregnancy like we can?! NO! They bitch and moan about it after the first contraction! We already became Super Saiyan now it time we caught up!" Mia said letting Pan go as Pan stood up nodding her head and wiping her eyes.

"Your right. I'm ready when you are!" Pan smiled.

"That the spirit girl!" Mia smirked looking over to Dende "we'll be using the Time Chamber now! No boys allowed!"

"Go ahead girls" Dende smiled seeing the girls walk inside smile on their faces and arms over the other shoulder.

On Earth!

Gotenks stood away from Chiyomarble with a smirk and the demon smirk right back.

"Your sound and shape changed but your power still doesn't match ours" Chiyomarble spoke.

"This transformation is quite limited in time, sorry but I'll finish that in a blink. Well then are you ready?" Gotenks said.

"Fu" Chiyomarble smirked but it quickly vanished when Gotenks charged at him slamming his elbow in his face dodging the demon swing and roundhouse kicked the demon face.

"GU!" Chiyomarble growled.

"So fast!" Majuub gasped watching the fight as Gotenks dodged a punch and punch the demon hard in the gut and sent him flying in the air.

Gotenks arms then began to preform Trunks Burning Attack then went into a Kamehameha release.

"Burning Kamehameha!" Gotenks yelled firing the blast and hitting the demon and catching him in a explosion, "hehee!"

"You did it! You really did it Gotenks!" Majuub smiled.

Kai World!

"Wait if this is anything like EVERY damn fight we've been in it's not over yet" Kento frowned.

"Come on maybe we won?" Gohan said before looking at the crystal ball.

"Gotenks better get ready to back that attack up" Kento said seeing the smoke clear in the crystal ball seeing Chiyomarble panting.

On Earth!

"No way..." Majuub spoke seeing the demon holding onto his weakened side.

"What with this guy!" Gotenks said.

"This is impossible!" Majuub growled.

"Uh-oh" Gotenks grunted before splitting apart back into Goten and Trunks.

Kai World!

"AAAH! They defused!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Shit! The demon hurt but if they can just last long enough to refuse they can take this guy out but as they are they won't last a minute!" Kento growled.

"What we need is to defuse the demons" Kosho said in thought.

"Do you have any ideas?" Zato asked.

"Well...if their fusion is like the Dance they must have a time limit as well but how much time I am unsure, my knowledge on Demons are limited" Kosho said.

"Crap! Hang in there guys" Gohan growled.

On Earth!

"Shit! We have to wait before we can fuse again" Trunks growled.

"You little piece of shit...ha...haa...prepare yourself!" Chiyomarble panted.

"How can he still be alive?" Goten growled as Majuub came down in front of them.

"Sorry but I'll be your opponent from now on! You took too much damage to be able to defeat me!" Majuub said.

"GR! Don't make fun of me runt!" Chiyomarble growled as Majuub went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me!" Majuub said as Chiyomarble formed a triangle, "HAAAAA!"

"TRIANGLE BEAT!" Chiyomarble yelled launching the triangle shape ki blast as the two collided each holding back the other.

Kai World!

"STOP WASTING TIME AND CRUSH THAT CREEP ALREADY!" Kento yelled.

"Come on Majuub!" Gohan yelled.

"What are the chances that he can survive another Kamehameha wave?" Zato asked.

"Very very unlikely" Kosho said.

On Earth!

"Just as I thought, your strength dropped quite a lot. However, I'm not gonna hesitate! I'll protect the Earth! HAAA!" Majuub yelled his blast going through the demon blast and hit Chiyomarble.

"GUUAAAH!" Chiyomarble roared getting destroyed in the blast.

"He did it? YES! HE DID IT!" Goten cheered.

In the Kai world!

"About damn time!" Kento said.

"Way to go Majuub!" Gohan smiled.

"Hey Old Kai! Let's continue the training right now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't get your Saiyan panties in a bunch" Old Kai said.

"See? What did I tell you" Kosho smirked.

"They lucked out but they did good for slackers" Zato smirked.

On Earth!

Hey Majuub, Goten let's go back to the Lookout and keep on training!" Goten said.

"Ugh I'm totals exhausted! If we don't ask Dende to heal us quickly I'll pass out" Goten groaned as the three took off.

However once the three had left down below Towa appeared walking among the rubble before picking up what was left of her brother clothes.

"How disappointing another of my brothers fallen. No matter the damage has been done and it's time we move onto phase two right? Mira?" Towa smirked looking over her shoulder to the resurrected demon leaning on a rock.

"Need more energy" Mira spoke.

"Of course my wonderful creation everything has already begun now to sit back and watch the show then we shall begin taking over this universe than the Multiverse" Towa smirked before she and Mira disappeared.

At the Lookout!

"Goten! As felt during the fight with Marble our bodies seem to be pretty out of shape, that's probably also the reason why we were only able to maintain our Super Saiyan 4 transformation for a short time for here on, let's just focus on recovering out basic strength" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten smirked.

"Hey Dende may we use the time chamber?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry guys but it's already in use" Dende smiled.

"In use? By who?!" Trunks asked.

"Pan and Mia have requested to use it for their own training" Mr. Popo said.

"Oh those girls! Fine whatever we'll train out here! Ready Goten?" Trunks said powering to Super Saiyan.

"Ready!" Goten said powering up as the two began to spar high above the lookout while Majuub meditated below.

_'__During that battle, a mysterious power came out. I wonder what on earth it was but somehow it felt very nostalgic there must be some unknown power I have yet to realize. If only I could draw out that power by training more and more!' _Majuub thought

_'__Be careful Uub'_ Majin Buur warned.

_'__Do you know what that power was?'_ Majuub asked.

_'__Majin Buu had a Pure Form, Pure Form can be very dangerous. Little Buu was Pure Form and Pure Form lost control be careful if Uub lose control so do Buu.'_

A.N. That's right~ The ladies are getting their turn soon now in recent Dragon Ball news in Dragon Ball Heroes they have give girl Super Saiyan 3! Don't believe me? Look it up! Now the girls don't get the muscle eyebrow thing but their eyebrows do get really thin and I bet you anything the next DBH update will have SS4 for ladies now how they will make that work IDK but I can't wait and see!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen: Zato's New Strength _**

"All right! It Finally grew!" Gohan said holding his new tail and Vegeta his very own while Kibito Kai and Old Kai panted.

"It took quite a while well, we must begin the next training at once! Next you must become able to freely turn into a Super Saiyan 4" Old Kai said.

"Yeah everyone been cheating and using Bulma Blutz Wave Gun" Zato said looking at Gohan and Vegeta, "no pride."

"Oh shut it brat!" Vegeta growled "Super Saiyan 4 no problem for me now." Vegeta said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Show off" Kento said.

"Now then Zato I will start with you Vegeta, Goku you both pay attention as I show you how I will help Zato freely access his God powers" Old Kai said.

"Wait!" Kento said with a glare "this isn't gonna be like what you did to Reyoto is it?!"

"No no, no aging tea, Zato will now go into Emotion Control Training" Old Kai said.

"Huh?" Zato said tilting his head.

"That's right, up until now strong emotions have triggered your God form, the first was in the Multiverse Tournament the Love that was growing in your heart to want to protect Mia triggered your first transformation the second was with Ize when someone very close to you died the rage you felt triggered it again, once you master the emotion that triggers the transformation only then shall you gain access to your power and hidden abilities" Old Kai said.

"You think this will work?" Zato asked.

"That's right I'll put you under a certain spell right now. If you're able to dispel it on your own, then you pass the training! By the way, while this spell is affecting someone, I can't cast any other spells okay, so first I'll put Zato under the spell than after that Goku, followed by Vegeta and Kosho."

"Why am I last!" Kosho yelled.

"I think overwhelming rage and loss will be necessary to trigger a transformation into the Saiyan God. That's why if you're able to control your emotions, you should be able to transform into your God Form! To be honest, the spell I'm about to use is very dangerous brace yourself, for it may even claim your life!" Old Kai said.

"Say what?!" Kento yelled.

"Fine bring it on" Zato said.

"WHAT?! Hold on! Zato is it worth your life to activate this form?" Kento said.

"Yes! I am not letting some power hungry tyrant take another life! If anyone dares to threaten this planet I'll destroy them! Do it Old man!" Zato growled.

"Even if you succeed in dispelling it, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to transform" Old Kai said.

"THEN WHAT THE POINT IN PUTTING HIS LIFEIN DANGER!" Gohan and Kento yelled.

"No! According to my calculations I strongly believe Zato can transform! He's a demi-god like myself so he will have free will in his form unlike the purebloods" Kosho said.

"That's why I said it not a sure thing in the beginning but trust me and go for it!" Old Kai said.

"I swear if I die I'll come back here Halo and all and quick your old ass!" Zato growled.

"If you're able to firmly maintain consciousness, you should be able to snap out of it all I have to say is I believe in the miracle of all four of you" Old Kai said.

"Let's get this over with" Zato said as Old Kai held out his hands and glowed with a white aura.

"DIVINE AWAKENING ELECTRO MAGNETIC WAVE!" he yelled launching the aura at Zato hitting his forehead as his eyes widen turning white just as the Old Kai was.

"GN!" Zato growled gritting his teeth as beins began to form on his body "gah...ah...ahh…GAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled erupting in silver aura sending powerful winds in all directions.

"Zato!" Kento yelled.

"It's began he's in his own mental fight" Kosho said seeing the ki aura die down and Zato fell to his knees with white eyes and tears now coming down his face "Reyoto...it's all my fault..."

"Sadness one of the trigger emotions" Kosho said before Zato grit his teeth.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled flaring his ki.

"Now rage! What the hell kind of spell is that!" Gohan yelled.

"So it is as I suspected!" Kibito Kai said.

"What is it Kibito Kai?" Kento asked.

"I heard from my own mentor before that Kai's possess various different types of abilities, Combat types, special abilities types, and various other, but he claimed there was a Kai who could manipulate emotions of living things he didn't know the name of the spell but he said there was a spell that could numb a person emotions and confuse them with illusions. However that spell is very dangerous. There is a risk of causing brain damage to the target, or even oneself. Since I was told to absolutely never use it should I awaken such an ability" Kibito Kai said.

"It's a powerful Spell. My mother told me that the most powerful spells are the Lost Spells or the Forbidden Spells and this one in particular is both a Lost Forbidden Spell if the Magic Council caught wind of this they have the Old Kai head if he lives" Kosho said.

"If the spell that dangerous why would Old Kai be intent on using it?" Gohan asked.

"ESPECIALLY ON MY CHILD!" Kento growled.

"I think our honored ancestor is trying to make it so that be dispelling the spell with his own power he'll be able to drawn his own emotion beyond the limit. If, as he said the emotion of rage and the need to protect exceeding the limit is the method for transformation into a God, then I think he believes that if he's able to snap out of it, he'll be able to freely draw out that emotion of rage and love with exceed the limit."

"Poor Zato who know what illusions he seeing" Kosho said seeing Zato sob.

"We can't just sit here idly either! Kento we must hurry and train and make our Super Saiyan 4 even stronger" Gohan said as Kento took one last look at Zato and sighed.

"Your right, let's go!" Kento said as the two flew off to do their own training safely away from Zato own training.

"Really Goku?!" Kosho pouted seeing Goku laying gin the ground asleep "Come on you need to train too!" he said kicking him but got no response, "fine be lazy! I got to train too" Kosho said leaving.

Meanwhile an abnormal change happen to Goku's body that the heroes were still unaware of and what was happening to Goku.

On Planet Namek the Namekians had gathered all the Dragon balls only to see they were all cracked and the glow and hum was off.

"What's happening to them?" Cargo asked.

"I don't know" Moori said just as the Dragon balls erupted in a bright light and shot off the planet.

On Earth Dende eyes widen sensing what was happening on his home Planet

"Oh no!" Dende said.

"What is it Dende?" Mr. Popo asked "What on earth has happened?"

"Popo hurry and contact Gohan and the others something terrible has happened!"

Kai World!

"Hahaha" Zato panted till trapped in the illusions.

"Incredible this has been going on for almost an entire day...what mind power" Kibito Kai said seeing Gohan and Kento sparing in the distances, Kosho meditating with spell seal under him and Goku still sleeping, "this is not like Goku."

"AAAAAHHH!" Zato yelled sending enough ki wave in all directions.

_'__Mom...Dad...Kora, Mia my family! You always stood by my side and protected me when I couldn't protect myself! Mia...I promised I would protect her! To protect everyone! Reyoto...wait I remember you told me a true warrior strength isn't from his head or brawn it's from what he feels in his heart! What do I feel?...Love for my family and friend and a rage...to avenge those who gave their lives for my sake!'_ Zato thought as his silver aura begin to spin around him and a dragon began to form.

"What's happening?!" Kibito Kai said as Kosho opened his eyes from his meditation.

'The dragon. He's close' Kosho thought before notching Goku had not moved since he last saw him "wait a second..."

"GAAAAAHH!" Zato yelled erupting in a silver light Old Kai breaking from the spell and sent flying like Kibito Kai as Kosho grabbed Goku before he could fly off as well still asleep as Kosho eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Kosho gasped looked over to the clearing smoke to see Zato emerge once more in his god armor his eyes silver and serious look on his face.

"Play time over" Zato spoke with silver sparks flying around him.

On Earth!

"Did you feel that?!" Goten yelled.

"Zato Ki just spiked and vanished!" Trunks said.

"That was ridiculous! Even if he's on earth, it felt like he was just right next to us! That ki spark was off the charts!" Majuub said.

"Wow I think he's got that new form down now" Goten said.

"Looks like the training was a success" Trunks smirked.

In the Time chamber!

Pan and Mia both stood in torn clothes looking up to the celling.

"That was Zato, no doubt about it" Pan said.

"But to feel him in here? Wow that is incredible" Mia smiled before looking to Pan, "again! We are not getting our baths till we ascend!"

"Right!" Pan smirked.

Kai World!

"W-wow that ki I just felt is that what a god ki feels like?" Gohan asked.

"Not even close, his ki may be hidden but what we felt wasn't even close to a god true power" Kibito Kai said.

"Fwee..." Old Kai said getting off the ground and brushing himself off "it looks like it went well somehow."

"En" Zato grunted falling out of his God form to his base and to his knees panting.

"That was amazing! I can't believe you were able to control the form in such a period of time!" Gohan said.

"Alright Old Kai it's my turn" Vegeta said.

"Hey! No Goku next" Kento said before seeing Kosho set Goku on the ground a concerned look on his face, "Goku?"

_"__Kibito Kai! Can you hear me! It's Dende!" _

"Yeah I heard you, but what on earth happened?" Old Kai asked.

_"__Well...something terrible happened..."_

"Something Terrible?" Gohan said.

_"__A-actually it looks like Goku vitality has reached the limit."_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Old Kai yelled.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about! Explain!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad! Dad wake up!" Gohan said shaking Goku, "Vegeta something wrong with dad!"

_"__Uh...okay during these past few years, Goku has been holding back the negative energy from the overflowing by continually releasing his own positive energy however, it seems Goku vitality didn't last because the evil energy was more powerful than expected probably I think Goku vitality will only last for about another three days."_

"Wait Goku been buying us time?" Kento said looking to Goku "he been using his life force to keep the Namekian Shadow Dragons sealed just to buy enough time for us to prepare."

"It's a Dragon Spell. When the Black Star Dragon turned Goku into a child it stayed with him. During the Shadow Dragon event Shenron placed the dragon balls into Goku body to purify the dragons for when they entered the Dragon Realm" Kosho explained "when you all brought Goku from the Dragon Realm Goku brought back the purified Dragon balls but because he became a vessels of Dragon Magic he sensed the Namekian Dragon Balls starting to release the negative energy."

_"__In another 3 days Goku will be completely overtake by the evil energy, and the seal on the evil dragon will likely be undone"_ Dende said.

"Good grief! Then we've only got about a day left to undo the seal or father's life will be in danger?" Gohan said.

"That's right. If we don't hurry and undo the seal, Goku life is in jeopardy!" Dende said.

"Hmm...it can't be helped! That's right, Vegeta! Kosho! You must master your transformations into a God within the reaming day! Once you become gods, you should be able to dispel the spell!"

"Yes!" Vegeta said.

"Sorry I need a bit of rest..." Old Kai said as the others fell over.

"OLD MAN YOU BETTER RECOVER!" Vegeta growled with a dark aura.

"Honored ancestor, are you okay? I'll send restorative power right away!" Kibito Kai said.

"AHHHHHH!" Gohan and Kento yelled erupting in red light becoming Super Saiyan 4.

"I think they're ready" Kosho smirked.

"Alright! Well, we don't have a moment to spare. Let's get started immediately!" Old Kai said.

"Get on with it old man!" Vegeta growled.

"DIVINE AWAKENING ELECTRO MAGNETIC WAVE!" Old Kai yelled hitting Vegeta with the light.

"Is that what happened to me?" Zato asked as Kosho nodded.

"Gu...ah...ugh...aah!" Vegeta grunted before he began to burst into laughter.

"There's only one day left until the birth of the evil dragon! Let's give it all we got Gohan!" Kento said as the two went off to train more.

"Goku please hand in there for just a bit longer" Zato said looking over to Goku still asleep.

A.N. Goku is out of the fight now it's up everyone else to stop the Namekian Shadow Dragons who closely approach what will happen? Wait and see!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen: Rise of the Namekian Shadow Dragons! Gotenks vs. Wu Xing_**

"SHIT! GUAAAH! GUH!" Vegeta grunted.

"Almost 24 hours have passed please hurry Vegeta!" Kibito Kai said looking to the distance where Zato and Kosho had gone to.

"GAAAHHH!" Vegeta yelled _'Kakarot...you always...always outdid me...for my entire life yet why did you...SHIT!'_ he thought as a blue aura surrounded him and dragon began to form.

"He doing it!" Kibito Kai said.

"SHIT!" Vegeta yelled erupting in the blue light and sent Old Kai flying again.

"I have ascended" Vegeta smirked in his god armor.

"Were ready" Zato approached with Kosho.

"What about Kosho training?" Gohan asked.

"Never mind that we need to get to Earth" Kosho said.

"Before you summon the Evil Dragon, I'll tell you the strategy we'll be using in the next battle" Old Kai said.

"You have a strategy?" Gohan said.

"The Earth has already been rattled during the battle with Xicor, Ize and Marble we mustn't place any further burden on the Earth the fight against the Namekian Shadow Dragons is predicted to be even more extreme and so, I think we should set a stage of battle on planets other than Earth" Old Kai said.

"I see! But how are we gonna move?" Gohan asked.

"I'll take you there with Instantaneous Movement" Kibito Kai said.

"But Kibito Kai will you be able to manage by yourself?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! Somehow! I'll determine the order and decided each respective movment from here on, I'll be relying on the dragon Radar as soon as I find an Evil Dragon, I'lll transport it to each of the planet where each of you will be located basically, you're all going to fighting them one on one" Kibito Kai said.

"I like that plan" Kento said.

"So the question is, where do we stage the battles?" Kibito Kai said.

"Let's see" Kosho said using the crystal ball, "okay I narrowed down the planets! The Dark Demon Realm, Planet Zun, Planet Kacchin, Planet Mujin and here the Kai world can work too" Kosho said.

"Five places? Aren't there supposed to be seven dragons altogether? What are we gonna do about the remaining two?" Gohan asked.

"You'll fight at the above five places, every one of these planets is more durable than the Earth" KIbito Kai said.

"Vegeta, Zato! You two are going to have to fight two at a time!" Old Kai said.

"After recovering each dragon ball for certain, you will move on to aid the others" Kibito Kai said.

"Understood" Zato said.

"Zato and I will be a team against the One-Star Dragon we can fuse if necessary if the dragon as strong as Syn Shenron was" Kosho said.

"When the evil dragons revive, they're probably scatter around the Earth three may be a slight miscalculation when I trapper the evil dragons to the planets where everyone will be, so please keep that in mind" Kibito Kai said.

"We cannot let any of the dragons absorb the other dragon balls or end up with another Omega Shenron" Kento said.

"We're all set that the entire strategy. All that's left is to pray for everyone's victory" Kibito Kai said.

On Earth!

Later that day on the Lookout Dende gather the seven Namekian Dragon Balls that had all crashed at the lookout as all the fighters approached.

"It's finally upon us" Gohan said.

"The minute Dende says the password the nightmare starts again" Zato growled looking to Mia and Pan who had finished their own training.

"Very well, Dende please do it" Kento said as Dende began to speak Namekian.

The dragon balls then glowed before each expelled black smoke and the smoke began to take on the form of an evil looking version of Porunga emerged.

"Ugly bastard ain't he?" Kento said as the Dark Dragon spotted Goku laying on a mat next to Dende.

**_"You were such a thorn in our side, Goku! At long last we have been released and as for the rest of you vermin, this time it won't go like it did last time! We'll show you hell!"_**

"OH YEAH?! BRING IT ON!" Zato yelled.

**_"Realize the terror of our powered up state! Now! We'll go wild as much as we please!" _**The Dragon spoke before glowing and splitting into even black dragon like creature each with a dragon ball in it's mouth.

"Goku!" Dende said seeing a black seal on Goku body.

"That must be the seal! He's breathing but his ki has greatly weakened I sense he's barely clinging to life" Gohan growled.

"For the time being, we'll let Goku rest in a safe place, so everyone, please follow the strategy! We'll start now, I'll transport everyone to each location" Kibito Kai said.

After that Goten teams Kento and Gohan, Mia and Pan, Zato and Kosho and Trunks and Goten were taken to a planet while Vegeta and Majuub were taken to different areas.

"Everyone! Please do your best! Okay Giru let's hurry and go look for the evil dragons!" Kibito Kai said.

"Girugiru! First dragon ball detected! Theret's one to the eat!"

"Alright it's close by!" Kibito Kai said taking off.

In East City people stepped away from one of the dragons.

"Wha-what is that?!" a man said.

"It's disgusting!" a woman said as a dragon similar to Syn with horn laughed.

"GYAGYAGYA alright! We're gonna go as wild as we can! Prepare to die, pathetic humans!" The five star Namekian dragon Wu Xing Porunga spoke but before he could attack Kibito appeared behind him touching his back and teleporting him to the Demon Realm, "what's this place!...my body feels oddly heavy..."

"So you're our opponent?" Goten smirked.

"Who are you?" Wu Wing Porunga spoke turning to them.

"Five stars...are you Wu Xing? We're here to defeat you!" We're not gonna let you guys have you way!" Trunks glared

"Damn I really wanted to make the humans suffer. Damn you for getting in the way" Wu Xing said.

"That's too bad. By the way, which negative energy were you born from?" Goten asked.

"Nih I was born when the wish 'resurrect people who were killed by the android Cell' was granted" Wu Xing smiled.

"Android? I see! I heard my father and the other fought the android long ago" Trunks said.

"Gya gya! Are you surprised?" Wu Xing asked.

"Well, that's enough chit-chat. Shall we get on with it?" Goten smirked.

On the Kai World!

"It seems it has finally begun" Old Kai said looking to Goku lying on a log "I hope it all gose well, but Goku you did well by yourself up until this point...for now, rest your body at ease this time, it's Gohan and the other that are undergoing a trail. When everyone overcomes the trail, true peace may arrive for the first time there's no longer anything we can do but pray..."

In the Demon Realm

"FUU! SIOON! HAAA!" Gotenks and Trunks yelled fusing into Gotenks base form and went into a battle stance, "there now it's one on one."

"Impudent whelp...Super Wu Xing is gonna kill you in no time" the dragon smirked as Gotenks charged at him as he blocked his punch then threw a punch Gotenks dodged.

The two then began to trade blows blocking each other's attacks then Wu Xing jumped into the air but not before Gotenks move his arms preparing for his signature attack.

"Burning! Kamehameha!" Gotenks yelled launching the attack.

"GUH!" Wu Xing yelled swinging his arms and smacking the ki blast away and exploding in the distances.

"Hmph" Gotenks grunted as Xu Wing landed away from him.

"HAAAAA!" Gotenks yelled charging at the dragon again who blocked his kick then he dodged the dragon punch placing one hand on the ground and sending a kick at the dragon who caught Gotenks foot then launched him in the air.

"Crimson Cannon!" Wu Xing yelled launching the blast after Gotenks who caught himself on the ground and landed on his feet holding out his hands and getting caught in the explosion.

"Hmph! That guy was all talk" Wu Xing smirked.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Gotenks said standing directly behind Wu Xing who spun around to face the fighter "well...that was a close call. If I had been just a bit slower firing off the energy wave, it would've been a direct hit."

"I'm shocked. How could you counter crimson cannon in an instant and go around behind me! I kind of underestimated you...sorry..." Wu Xing apologized.

_'Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was the correct choice! Coincidentally, the gravity was ten times higher, just like this planet...thanks to that, this gravity feels like nothing! On the other hand, it would appear that he still isn't used to gravity being ten times higher than the earth's' _Gotenks thought.

"Okay, that's it for the warm up exercises, shall we get serious?" Xu Xing smirked.

"Oh?" Gotenks smirked as the dragon roared flaring his ki powering up "oh wow you blew the dirt around, very well, I'll get serious too! HAA!" Gotenks yelled powering to Super Saiyan "alright! Shall we continue!?"

"Hmph how amusing!" Wi Xing smirked.

Meanwhile!

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed before looking over his shoulder to see a creature rise out of the water.

"What's this~ you smell like a human~ hehehe...it's been a long time since I devoured a human~ what luck."

"Get lost. I'll spare only your life" Vegeta said simply.

"What did you say! Don't get the wrong idea maggot, you're the one who's gonna be begging for your life!" the creature roared jumping towards Vegeta who didn't even appear to move as the creature exploded falling in a pile behind him, "he gonna regret it in the next world but how boring..." Vegeta grunted tapping his foot waiting for his fight.

Meanwhile!

"HAAA!" Gotenks yelled as he and Wu Xing traded attacks each dodging the others attacks then Wu Xing tricking Gotenks with a fake punch and hit him with the other arm sending him crashing into the ground below.

Gotenks then flew out of the dust cloud charging his attack again "Burning Kamehameha!"

Wu Xing then held out his hands again for his own attack "Flame Ball!" he yelled both attacks colliding "DIE!"

"HAAAAAA!" Gotenks and Wu Xing yelled before an explosion erupted.

When the dust cleared a massive crater was left and both the fighter stood away from each other panting.

_'As I expected, he's pretty formidable foe. Look like it time to take things to the next level'_ Gotenks thought.

_'Shit! My body won't move as intended after all! What the hell is this place?'_ Wu Xing thought.

"The dragon balls have been a great help to us many times until now, but just this once we have to make do without own power! There's someone we want to save! There's someone we have to save! So I will defeat you!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hmph! How amusing! Got for it!" Wu Xing smirked.

"For Reyoto...our families and to protect the Earth, father's please lend us your strengths! I'll wager my everything on this fist!" Gotenks said charging at Wu as a Gold dragon appeareing "DRAGON FIST EXPLOSION!" Gotenks yelled punching Wu hard in the gut.

"GUAAH!" Wu grunted as a bright light began to grow between them with both grunting one to punch through the dragon and the other to deflect the punch.

"HAAAA!" Gotenks yelled punching through Wu gut and out his back with the dragon following after Gotenks.

"GAH!" Wu coughed trying to stand on his feet "ho...how...ab...surd..." he spoke before the dragon wrapped around him and bit down on his body causing a large explosion.

"Hmph and in just Super Saiyan" Gotenks smirked splitting back into Goten and Trunks.

"Thanks father! Training following your example was well worthwhile" Goten said picking up the five star Namekian Dragon ball.

"Alright! We've succeeded in recovering a dragon ball!" Trunks smirked.

Meanwhile!

Kibito Kai flew in search of the next dragon with Giru as his guide.

_'Since the previous evil dragon's negative energy was directed towards earth, disasters had been occurring all over the planet but this time the negative energy is being directed towards Goku, so he isn't likely to wake up until all the dragon have been purified...Goku vitality is already nearing the limit! We must purify the negative energy soon as possible or Goku will be in danger!'_

Meanwhile!

Vegeta looked to the sky then smirked "well done son, you were able to defeat him, now it's my turn" Vegeta smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty: The Two Star Dragon Er Xing and the Six Star Dragon Liu Xing_**

"OH!" Kibito Kai gasped seeing the destruction the Two Star Dragon had left in the city below "this is terrible! We better hurry or the Earth is doomed!"

"HAHAHA!" Er laughed with a ki ball in hand and people screamed trying to escape the area "go on. Run! Run! I'll blast you with my ultimate attack! Tormenting humans is the best! Now be blown away!" he yelled swinging his arm back to wipe out the city but left a tap on his shoulder and was teleported into a new planet "huh? Wh-what happened?"

"You took your sweet as time Ki! The local wild life were boring me" Vegeta growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Er Xing growled.

"That is not important all that is important is that were standing on your grave" Vegeta smirked.

"Did you say grave? Know your place, you speak to Super Er Xing Prounga, the magnificent! Hahaha I'll shut that mouth of your soon enough!" Er smirked.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing, I hope you had your fun on earth because I am giving you a one was ticket to pain" Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph! I will dispose of you and get out of this dump and back to tormenting the Earthling some more" Er Xing said.

"Hmph only if you can get past me" Vegeta smirked flaring his power creating a small crater under his feet before yelling and powering to Super Saiyan 2 "let's see which form is unworthy to waste on you."

"Then I'll kill you soon enough! I won't be fooled by your deceptive appearance!" Er smirked using an after image.

"What?!" Vegeta said as Er appeared in front of him and punching in the chin up then slammed him palm into Vegeta chest.

"GAH!" Vegeta grunted being sent smashing through two rock formation and creating a large explosion in the distances.

"Haha" Er smirked.

Meanwhile!

"Uh..." Majuub said starting up at a large dragon with the Six star Dragon ball in its belly.

"Huh? Wasn't I just in a different place a moment ago? What am I here?" Liu Xing spoke scratching his head.

"Y-your huge..." Majuub said.

"Hmm?" Liu Xing grunted looking down and spotted Majuub "who're you?"

_'You just noticed me now?'_ Majuub thought "I bear you no grudge, but I'm gonna defeat you to protect earth!"

"Hmm defeat me? Why?" Liu Xing asked as Majuub feel over.

"What's with this guy? He's messing up my rhythm. Yeah listen up! We're putting our lives at stake to wage battle for the dragon ball right?"

"No I'm not interested...anyway, could you put me back where I was?" Liu Xing asked.

"Hmmm well if you hand over the dragon ball quietly, we'll out you back!" Majuub said.

"Now that I don't like!" Liu Xing said.

"GRR! It seems talking to you was a waste" Majuub growled as Liu Xing laughed "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to bother with you! Let's get this over with quickly!" Majuub said yelling and powering up.

"Oh?" Liu Xing said as Majuub smirked and charged at the dragon.

Meanwhile!

"In spite of all that big talk, you're barely putting up a fight" Er Xing smirked before seeing a figure walking out of the dust cloud "hmm? What?! I'm astonished! To think you could stand up after eating an electric knuckle!"

"I'm astonished too! My daughter hits way harder than you" Vegeta said.

"What did you say?!"

_'So electricity is this monster thing. He must use that with his speed and that punch made my body numb for a moment there. Better watch this one'_ Vegeta thought.

"C'mon! Let's start again!" Er smirked as the two launched at each other.

"HAAAA!" the two yelled colliding fists then blocked each other attacks creating a large crater around them as the two were locked in place.

Vegeta and Er Xing then collided elbows then Vegeta caught Er Xing punch as the dragon laughed then used his speed to hit Vegeta with a barrage of attacks sending him skidding back.

"Hmph" Vegeta smirked holding out his hand "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled launching the attack at Er Xing who smirked with static of electricity around him.

"Thunder Burster!" Er Xing yelled colliding his own ki blast with Vegeta's and creating a large explosion with a mushroom cloud covering the area.

_'So he was able to shrug off my best attack...'_ Vegeta thought.

"Are you done already?" Er Xing smirked.

"Hmph as if fatty" Vegeta smirked motion a come here gesture.

"If you won't come for me, I'll go after you!" Er Xing smirked charging towards Vegeta who dodged his punch as it hit the ground shattering the earth around them.

Er Xing then appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him sending him slamming against a mountain side.

"Hn" Vegeta grunted getting back up and wiping his jaw.

Elsewhere!

"Hmm" Old Kai grunted watching the fight "it seems he's powered up quite a lot after all. Hang in there! The future and the Earthm and the future of the Universe, rest on your shoulders."

Meanwhile!

"Are you all worn out? I guess it's about time to wrap this up" Er Xing smirked as Vegeta smirked making Er Xing smile vanish "what's wrong? Have you been scared out of your wits?"

"In your dreams pudgy, looks like I will get to test this form training after all though it does require the continual release of a hug amount of ki" Vegeta said.

"What are you saying?" Er Xing asked.

"Oh well it seems I have to end this game" Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph! What a preposterous bluff" Er Xing smirked.

"I want to ask one thing before I show you what true fear is, when the hell were you born from the negative energy?" Vegeta asked.

"Nih I was born from the negative energy when the wish of those known as Pilad, Shu and Mai, 'make us just a bit younger' was granted."

"Who the hell is Pilaf, Shu and Mai? Pfft whatever! C'mon! Let's get started again! I'm gonna show you how truly serious I am right now" Vegeta smirked.

"Amsuing! Go for it!" Er Xing smirked.

"HAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled flaring his ki powering to the next level.

Elsewhere!

"That's Vegeta Ki, seem he trained really seriously" Pan said.

"He's not the only one" Mia said skipping a rock on a small pond, "this is so boring! Where the hell is our dragon!"

Meanwhile!

"GAAAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled creating a massive crater and stood with a glare now powered to Super Saiyan 3 "you look surprised pudgy, now you'll see first-hand the fruit of this form training."

"I'm astonished, it seem it wasn't all just a bluff looks like it'll be kind of fun" Er Xing smirked.

_'His speed could be an issue if he draws out this fight, I am not gonna waste my newly achieved form on this trash that right is reserved for the final fight'_ Vegeta thought.

"Well then let us begin!" Er Xing smirked as Vegeta charged at him catching Er Xing off guard before getting a punch across the jaw and kicked in the chin.

"GRR!" Er Xing growled as the two collided fists.

Meanwhile!

Blood drop landed on the ground as Majuub tried to keep himself up panting heavily "h...how did?" he panted before falling over and Liu Xing began to laugh

"MWHAHAA!" Liu Xing grinned barely taken a scratch.

Elsewhere!

"HAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled kicking Er Xing in the gut then punching him in the nose followed by a barrage of punches and kick then with one last punch to the gut sent skidding across the ground.

_'W-what's with this guy! Not only did his appearance change his power and speed also increased by a magnitude of order! What the hell is he?!'_ Er Xing thought.

"I'm not done with you pudgy!" Vegeta smirked charging at Er Xing again punching him across the jaw sending the dragon flying then quickly flew around and punched Er into the air flew after him.

In the air Er Xing caught himself and held out his hands firing a blast that Vegeta flew around and behind Er Xing kicking him and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Eat this" Vegeta said holding out his hand "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled launching the blast down onto Er Xing causing another explosion and leaving a massive crater "hey pudgy you still alive?"

Er Xing then jumped out of the dust and landed on the ground panting and all beaten up.

"How dare you! You've really don it this time!" Er Xing growled.

"I am amazed you lived pudgy looks like I underestimated you" Vegeta smirked.

"Even though I've take some damage you cannot defeat me!" Er Xing growled launching a blast Vegeta dodge but Er Xing cut him off punching him to the ground as Vegeta stood up and spat blood and see Er Xing approaching.

"A word of advice finish your enemy before they get the chance to tire you out. Farewell" Er Xing smirked holding out his hand before Vegeta vanished then appeared next to Er Xing kicking in the face and sent him crashing into a lake.

"A word of advice for you as well, never underestimate your opened" Vegeta said as Er Xing flew out of the water.

"What with this guy?! I won't forgive a surprise attack!" Er Xing growled.

"Now I'm bored with you" Vegeta said charging at Er Xing punching him across the jaw kicking him into the air then appeared above hitting him with a barrage of punches again and sent the dragon crashing into the earth below again "now this time, stay dead" Vegeta said holding out his hand, "Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled launching the blast down on Er Xing.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Er Xing roared getting caught in the explosion and when the dust cleared from the new crater Vegeta picked up the two star ball.

"Not even worth Super Saiyan 4 how utterly disappointing" Vegeta said returning to base form "that makes two dragon dead and if those two are the runts who got the strongest of the batch?"

A.N. Who indeed? What fate lies for Majuub? Who will Gohan and the others face?! Wait and see!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Majuub new form?!_**

Majuub was shaking as he picked himself up gritting his teeth and glaring up at the dragon before him, "Sh-shit! He's strong!"

"Hehehe!" Liu Xing smirked.

"I was off guard because of the gap between how you look and how strong you are, but that won't happen next time!" Majuub yelled charging at Liu Xing again who easily dodge his kick while listening then moving his head to dodge Majuub punch.

Liu Xing then with his tail he smack Majuub across the jaw slammed his elbow into Majuub gut then used that elbow again to slam Majuub back onto the ground.

"BASTARD!" Majuub yelled throwing a kick Liu Xing dodge by looking up but didn't see Majuub follow up move of a Ki blast to his gut that vanished before it hit.

"Nihihi!" Liu Xing smirked.

"What?!" Majuub said as Liu Xing threw a punch Majuub blocked but with a follow up punch sent Majuub skidding across the ground.

"Nihihi!"

"Hah hah!" Majuub panted getting up and glaring at the dragon _'how strange the ki I sense from this guy isn't supposed to be that strong...why are my attacks doing almost no damage?'_

"Nihihi!" Liu Xing laughed appearing in front of Majuub in the blink of an eye.

"You have such a puzzled look~ It can't be helped, so I guess I'll tell you~"

"Tell me? About what?" Majuub asked.

"You want me to tell you why your attacks aren't working against me right~?"

"Wh-what the hell?"

"Hehehe we, actually~due to the tremendous negative energy coming out of my body the power of all positive energy, is rendered completely ineffective in a five meter radius circle around me! That's why those with a strong power of justice like you have a veeeeeery bad compatibility with my ki~ understand~?"

"Wh-what did you say? In other words my ki is being erased before it reaches you?!" Majuub yelled trying to hit Liu Xing dead on in the chest with another ki blast only for it to vanish as well.

"That's right~! So you understand? There's absolutely no way you can beat me~"

"GRR!"

"That's how it is, so hurry up and send me back to Earth~"

"There's no way in hell! Goku and the others, me and the others, we are protecting the Earth with our own hands!" Majuub yelled flaring his ki.

"No matter how many time you try the result is the same yet you never learn~" Liu Xing sighed as Majuub yelled and charged at him again as the dragon dodged his punch and punched Majuub acoss the jaw and slammed his fist down onto Majuub back.

"GAH!" Majuub grunted cough blood before being smashed into the ground in front of Liu Xing with dust around them.

"Nihihi!" Liu Xing chuckled before holding up his hand and creating a massive black ki ball over his head **"BLACK BALL!** You know what~ This ball is a clump of negative energy~ People like you who possess the power of justice totally die if they eat this~"

"Guh! My body..."Majuub grunted trying to get up.

"So, it ends with this~ So long~!" Liu Xing said slamming the negative ki ball over Majuub.

"UAAAAH!" Majuub cried out before blacking out.

_'__What happened to me? Am I dead...? Why am I here? What was I doing...? None of it matters any more...this sensation is very dark...hateful...and bitter... I seem I've felt this someplace before...? It's a very nostalgic feeling? I wanna destroy...I wanna rage...I won't forgive...I am...a Ma...jin...ma...jin...MAJIN!'_

'UUB!" Buu cried out before Majuub eyes turned black and his pupil red as he yelled within the Negatives ball absorbing it into his body then from a dark mist with black shadowy wisps flying around Majuub stood panting with several hole in his head like the Majin race has and his eyebrows replaced with the muscle brows Kid Buu had.

**"****GRR!"** Majuub growled.

Elsewhere!

"Where did that tremendous evil ki come from?!" Kibito Ki said as he flew "could it be, Majuub? HUH! NOT GOOD! I must hurry ahead!"

In the Demon Realm!

"This ki! It's life something I felt somewhere long ago..." Goten said.

"That ki is Majin Buu! It's Majin Buu's Ki! Holy shit! What the hell does this mean?!" Trunks yelled.

Meanwhile!

"Majin Buu?! No wait...this one different from the one we felt with Kid Buu" Kento said.

"This Ki feels like a mix of two ki of Majuub and Kid Buu! And Majuub ki has grown several times greater than before! What the hell happened to Majuub?!" Gohan said.

On Earth!

"Oh no" Miss Buu said looking to the sky.

"What happened to Uncle Majuub? His ki is scary now..." Zam shivered.

"His Pure Form been tainted again" Miss Buu said.

"Tainted?" Zam asked looking up at his Majin.

"Yes. We Majin were never meant to become monster like Kid Buu was, that poor soul was tainted with negative evil Majuub is Kid Buu resurrected and now because of that taint Kid Buu may rise again" Miss Buu said.

"Majuub can control! I know he can! He's Majin like us! He can control it...he has too" Zam said looking to the sky.

Meanwhile!

Majuub growled as he stood with a dark ki aura around him and wisp of darkness around him.

"Th-that's ridiculous I'm certain your ki should have vanished! Yet why..." Liu Xing said as Majuub growled and glared up at him "n-not only that you current ki resembles our ki?! What the hell is this?!"

**"****KUH!"** Majuub growled flaring his power **"AAAAAAAAHHH!" **making the dragon stumble back.

Meanwhile!

"What an awful ki presences" Pan shivered.

"I hope Majuub okay this new power...it's so dark" Mia said before they heard footsteps on the rocks above and the two looked up to see their opponent.

"Well look who finally showed up" Mia said crossing her arm.

Meanwhile!

"As for this...he's been completely take in by the evil ki..." Old Kai said.

"Is it evil ki? What the hell does that mean?" Tapion asked.

"Hmm how should I explain it? After being taken in by the negative energy of Super Liu Xing or whatever the ki of a Majin that was dormant within Majuub was released now Majuub has completely lost the spirit of justice and become a Majin!" Old Kai said.

"But isn't Miss Buu and her son Majins? They never act like this" Tapion said.

"Unless he reclaims his old spirit somehow, Majuub may end up turning violent like the Evil Dragons, if the transformation is drawn out for too long, he'll completely lose this spirit of justice, and might not be able to return to his orifical form."

"Oh man" Tapion said.

"Another troublesome incident has occurred."

Meanwhile!

**"****GRRR!"** Majuub growled with steam coming out of his head like the Majin race.

"Ah!" Liu Xing gasped as Majuub charged at him.

**"****HAAAAAH!"** Majuub yelled punching the dragon in the face sending him skidding across the ground.

"GAK!" Liu Xing coughed as Majuub landed behind him "GUH!"

Majuub then held out his hand as Liu flinched and was hit with a massive ki wave getting caught in a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared Majuub growled looking up to see Liu Xing in the air panting.

_'__What terrifying speed and power! If it come to this I have to use my most powerful technique!'_ Liu Xing thought holding out his hands and clapping them together over his head "HAAAA!" Liu Xing roared slowly pulling his hands apart with a bright ki light forming above him** "GRAND DEATH BALL!" **

**"****NGH!"** Majuub growled glaring up at him.

"EAT THIS!" Liu Xing yelled firing the death ball at Majuub who then formed his own ki ball in his hand.

**"****HAAAAAA!"** Majuub roared launching a massive ki wave into the death ball colliding attacks and covering the world in a blinding bright light with both attacks pushing on one another.

"SHIT!" Liu Xing growled trying to push the attack back.

**"****KYAAAAH!"** Majuub roared launching another waved and pushed the death ball back at Liu Xing.

"It's being pushed back!" Liu Xing growled but before he could flee he got caught in another explosion.

When the smoke cleared the Six star ball landed on the ground and Majuub growled again before flaring another powerful wave of Ki.

**"****GYAAAAAAH!"**

Meanwhile!

"This isn't good. As I thought I seems he can't go back to his original form by himself, we have to do something or there's no telling what Majuub will do" Old Kai said.

"So we need a way to convert that negative energy into positive energy? Hey what made Majin Buu turn good the first time?" Tapion asked.

"That's it!" Old Kai said before calling out to Kibito Kai "Hey! Kibito Kai! Can you hear me?!"

_"__Yes honored ancestor!"_

"There's something I urgently need you to bring!"

_"__You want me to bring something?"_

"No someone"

Later!

Inside Majuub mind memories of Majin Buu began to flash of Hercule and Bee being killed _'hatred...hatred...it won't stop...the rage...the agitation...it won't subside!'_

"Majuub!" Zam yelled floating away from him with Kibito Kai behind him.

"Keep him busy and I'll get the Ultra Divine Water" Kibito Kai whispered before vanishing.

"You remember me don't you?" Zam asked "it's me Zam, you and Hercule helped my mother and I out a lot when my father fused with you."

**"****RAHHH!"** Majuub yelled charging at Zam throwing punch Zam block.

Zam then followed up with a kick to the head and sent him crashing into the earth "stop it! The Majuub I met would never allow him to become like Evil Buu!"

**"****GYAAAH!"** Majuub yelled firing a blast Zam dodged then stretched out his arm punching Majuub in the face before grabbing the back of his head and sling shot himself at Majuub slammed his knee into his face and sending him crashing into a mountain.

"Majuub you gotta wake up!" Zam yelled as Majuub rose up.

Inside Majuub head in the darkness Majuub began to stir _'that voice...'_

_"__You gotta wake up!"_ Zam faint voice echoed

_'__Why is it...so familiar?'_

_'__MAJUUB!" _Zam voice faintly echoed again.

_'__Majuub?...that's my name?...'_

_'__You need to wake up! You're going to get lost in the evil and hate!'_

_'__Wait I remember him...Z...Zam...he's his son...wait Buu!' _Majuub gasped before opening his eyes and looking around in the darkness_ 'Zam!'_

_'__Please wake up! Please!' _Zam voiced echoed again_._

_'__Buu? Buu where are you?' _Majuub called out before looking in the distance and seeing a pink light with black wisps flying around it _'Buu!'_ Majuub called out flying over _"I'm sorry Buu you warned me about this and I lost control please Buu talk to me!'_

_'__You gotta break through Majuub! Don't let yourselves sink into the darkness!'_ Zam voice echoed.

_'__Don't wory Buu!' _Majuub yelled as he tried to break past the dark wisps to get to the pink light_ 'I won't loose myself again!'_

Outside Majuub growled and charged at Zam again who backflip to dodge Majuub punch then kicked him into the air then stretch out his arms and wraped Majuub into a choke hold as Majuun tried to break free.

"I know you're in there!" Majuub yelled as Kibito Kai appeared.

"Majjub, it's Ultra Divine Water! Please Wake up with this!" Kibito Kai yelled throwing the water into Majuub face.

**"****GAHHHH!"** Majuub roared as Zam released him and the dark wisps around Majuub began to slowly vanish.

"Come on Majuub! Break through!" Zam yelled.

Inside Majuub was close to breaking the dark barrier as he reached in a few inches from the light.

_'__I won't let darkness control me!'_ Majuub yelled sticking his hand into the pink light before it glowed melting away the dark barrier and the light spread throughout the darkness.

"GUH...UGH!" Majuub grunted grabbing his head as he began to power down returning to his old form and panting "haa...haa."

"Majuub!" Kibito Kai said.

"Huh? Kibito Kai? Zam?" Majuub said.

"Oh thank goodness! Majuub" Kibito Kai said sighing in relief.

"You scared us there for a second" Zam smiled.

"So sorry for all the trouble" Majuub smiled flying down and picking up the dragon ball "I've safely recovered the third dragon ball!"

Meanwhile!

"It looks like it worked somehow" Old Kai said.

"Zam managed to buy enough time for Majuub to reclaim himself and for Kibito Kai to purify the darkness" Tapion said.

"But for how long it's unknown a darkness like that Kid Buu had won't die out so easily" Old Kai said looking into crystal ball where Pan and Mia were looking at their dragon.

A.N. It's the girls turn! Who they will fight up against! Wait and see! Oh and yes I did bring in a new Majin character! Zam aka Baby Buu from DBO but I gave him my own twist some of you may have seen his look in my Deviant Art account but he gonna play a big role later along with the other OC's you saw! What that role is? Wait and see!


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: The three Star Dragon San Xing_**

In a Canyon Mia and Pan were looking up at a woman dragon in a dress that barely covered her breast and the only dragon features she had was the horns on her head and the pointed ears along with the dragon ball in her forehead.

"Oh nice one Kibito Kai! Make us fight the girl! What worried we can't handle a make dragon!" Mia yelled towards the sky.

"Oh well she will have to do, let's hope she strong" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Hey bitches! Where in the world is this place?" San Xing asked moving a braid of hair behind her ear as angered veins formed on Mia and Pan heads.

"Bitches?! Oh hell to the no! She did not just say that!" Pan yelled.

"That's no concern of yours tramp, all you need to know is that you're gonna die today!" Mia growled "but before we start let me ask you something before we kick your ass, when were you born from the negative energy?"

"Meow kitties got claws, very well I'll tell you. I was born from the negative energy when the wish 'remove the bombs inside the bodies of Andriods 18 and 17' was granted."

"That's odd, that wish was made on Shenron not Porunga" Pan said.

"That must mean that every wish we made the negative energy went into other dragon balls as well? The Black Star Dragon Ball are out of commission so once we kill this bitch no more Shadow Dragons" Mia said.

"Oh my you both got quite the egos! It looks like the bad mannered girls need a bit of discipline" San Xing smirked licking her lips.

"Oh you gonna do that huh? Well tough luck for you bitch that we are your opponents and unlike the men we won't hold back just because you're a girl" Mia smirked as the two flared their ki and erupted into Super Saiyans.

"You ready to dance bitch?" Pan smirked.

"Funny I was gonna ask you the same this" San Xing smirked.

"HAAAAAH!" Mia and Pan yelled charging at San Xing as San Xing blocked Pan punch but didn't have enough time to block Mia punch to her face and sent flying back.

San Xing then spun around and caught herself midair growling as hair began to form on her hand.

"What the hell?!" Pan said

"Don't get carried away brats! Net Impact!" San Xing yelled throwing her hair made boxing glove punch as Pan who blocked it.

"GUH!" Pan cried out as the force sent her fly back but she caught herself mid hair, "the hell?"

"Striking a beautiful woman face! What nerve you have! These bitches really do lack manners" San Xing growled rubbing her cheek where she was punched.

"Pfft! Beautiful? Do you see a beautiful woman around here Pan because I don't?" Mia smirked.

"Nope all I see is a plastic Marbie Doll with fake implants!" Pan said as San Xing growled.

"That's it! Now I'm gonna kill you!" San Xing growled firing a ki blast from her blast as Mia and Pan barely dodge the attack as Mia teleported and San Xing fired another blast where she though Mia was only to shoot the blast through an after image then gasped sensing Mia behind her.

"That is an interesting ability to manipulate thread and it seems that in terms of punching force, it can harden enough to rival steel, would be really bad if we got tangled in that rat mess of hair of yours but you can't catch us with that degree of speed" Mia said.

"Hmph! You're incredibly cocky but I wonder if you can real evade my thread?" San Xing smirked.

"Come on then" Mia said gesturing her to attack as San Xing charged at her with another Net Impact punch up Mia teleported out of the way behind the dragon and threw a kick the dragon dodge landing on her hands and firing another blast from her mouth.

"When will they learn?" Pan said as Mia dodged the blast and Pan appeared behind San Xing then punched her across the jaw followed by a punch to the gut.

"GUH!" San Xing grunted coughing blood before she was sent flying and crashing into a mountain and Pan and Mia landed on the ground away from the dust cloud.

"Man at this we'll never get to show off our training" Mia sighed seeing San Xing rise up out of the rubble.

"You know you can save yourself the pain and just hand over the dragon ball? You know fighting us is a waste of time right?" Pan said as San Xing giggled.

"HOHOHOHO!" she laughed as Mia raised an eyebrow.

"So what exactly is so funny?" Mia asked.

"Such naïve girls, had you not noticed it?" San Xing asked.

"What?" Pan said.

"Clear Net!" San Xing smirked as Pan and Mia ended up tied up from the shoulder to wait in nearly invisible thread.

"GU!" Mia grunted.

"A trap?!" Pan grunted.

"I can manipulate more than one kind of thread! I set a countless number of those clear threads before the fight started and throughout the fight! You only recognized the visible threads, and you didn't even notice the invisible threads" San Xing smiled.

"TCH! Smart bitch" Mia growled.

"Of course those threads are not just threads! They're so durable they can't be cut with incomplete power. I wrapped your whole bodies up before you even noticed! You've become immobilized! Now then! It's time for your punishment girls~!" San Xing smirked licking her lips again.

"Hmph" Pan smirked.

"Oh my! Did you get frightened out of your wits?" San Xing smiled.

"As if bitch. You think you've won with something like this? I think you under estimate us" Mia smiled.

"Hmph! You're just acting tough" San Xing smiled.

"Fine, we'll show you whether or not were pretending right not!" Pan smirked as the two began to grunt both flaring their ki and yelling out.

"HAAAAAA!" Pan and Mia yelled as they began to power up more and more.

"HOHOHOHO! It's no use! There's no way you can snap that thread!" San Xing laughed.

"AHHHHHH!" Pan and Mia yelled as their hair began to grow and their eyebrows thin and the thread began to slowly snap then break off when the two powered to Super Saiyan 3.

"What?!" San Xing gasped.

Meanwhile!

Zato eyes widen and as he and Kosho looked to the stars "no way...is that Pan and Mia?"

"Feels like them! What the hell has those two been doing all this time?!" Kosho asked.

"I knew Pan and Mia could use Super Saiyan but Super Saiyan 3?! Pan was really determined to catch up" Zato said.

Elsewhere!

"Oh snap!" Kento said.

"Pan?" Gohan said looking in the direction they sensed the power spike.

"Damn that girl was serious about being as strong as the boys" Kento smirked.

"Goten and Trunks better watch it or those girls will beat them" Gohan chuckled.

Back at the fight!

"Hmm I gotta say Pan you look good as a long haired blonde~" Mia said.

"Why thank you Mia you look fabulous too~" Pan smiled.

"Oh stop it~" Pan said as the two smirked at San Xing.

"Ab-absurd!" San Xing said.

"What do you think? Non one seen these forms yet, Pan and I trained nonstop till we both got to Super Saiyan 2 but we wanted to push that further and trained even harder and then ta-da~" Mia smirked.

"Were the first Super Saiyan 3 women among the Saiyans of Earth" Pan smirked.

"Oh dear...my thread" San Xing said nervously.

"Oh? You look nervous? Scared that your little thread trick not gonna work anymore? Well sorry missy but we need to finish you off now" Mia smirked.

"HAAAA!" Mia and Pan yelled charging at San Xing with Mia punching San Xing in the face and sent her flying in the air.

"HIYAAAA!" Pan yelled kicking San Xing midair into a mountain then landed next to Mia as the two went into a combined Kamehameha stance.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" Mia and Pan yelled forming a bright kai ball between them "HAAAAAAA!" they yelled launching the combined attack into the rubbing San Xing was sent into creating a large explosion.

"Hmph serves you right!" Pan said looking at the large crater with dust still clearing.

"Score one for the girls!" Mia smirked as the two girls fist bumped.

Meanwhile!

In the Kacchin World Kento tapped a finger on one of the floating stones around them "boy don't this bring back memories" Kento smiled.

"Yeah one of these hunk of rocks broke the Z-Sword and freed the Old Kai" Gohan smiled.

"Ugh! I still remember that unlocking power thing! The most agonizing hours I ever endured sitting still!" Kento shivered.

"Won't be long" Gohan sighed.

Elsewhere!

"Okay now where is that dragon ball?" Pan said as the two walked two approached the crater and stopped when they sensed a ki spike then from inside the dust cloud they could see wisps of darkness flying around and San Xing rise up out of it panting.

"Well I gotta admit you shocked us! I can't believe you are alive or can stand after that attack!" Pan smirked as San Xing glared.

"If possible I didn't want to have to change into this form, but it seems you leave me no choice!" San Xing glared.

"Hmph no use lying bitch we ain't falling for it" Mia said.

"Mia" Pan said "the last time I encountered a dragon like her she did have another form a true form."

"What?" Mia said as San Xing flared with a circular ki aura growing around her.

"HAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as her body began to misshapen then with a slash of light making Mia and Pan shield their eyes San Xing transformed.

"Hm?" Mia grunted seeing a figure in the dust cloud then cringed with Pan as they saw San Xing had turned into a spider like dragon with multiple arms crawling like a bug.

"I won't forgive you for this insult!" San Xing growled in a deeper voice.

"Woooow...you are one ugly bitch" Mia said as the dragon jaw dropped.

"S-SHUT UP! That's why I didn't want to transform! Since you've seen this form I can't let you leave this place alive!" San Xing growled.

"Well that explains the thread and shooting from her mouth, she not a dragon! She an overgrown bug!" Pan said.

"GRRR I'LL KILL YOU!" San Xing growled charging at Mia and Pan throwing fast punches the girls dodged "HAAA!" throwing a punches Pan and Mia blocked and was sent skidding across the ground with the spider dragon charging at them again from above as the two quickly dodged as San punched the ground creating a massive meteor sized crater.

"Damn! That was close" Mia growled looking down to see San Xing rise up in the center of the crater on two legs.

"Well she seems to grown slightly more powerful but so what? She got more uglier than stronger" Pan shrugged.

_'__UGH! These brats! They're fighting while evading all of my clear nets! They're supposed to be invisible...but they probably sense my chi flowing through them furthermore, they're even able to avoid all the clear nets I shoot out while attacking! These brats are not just all talk!'_ San Xing thought.

"What's wrong? Mad that we're not getting caught in your web again?" Mia smirked.

"TCH!" San Xing growled.

"You may have gotten stronger but not necessary for us to get serious, if that's all you got, no matter how much you struggle you can't beat us! Let's end this" Pan smirked.

"What?!"

"HAAAA!" Mia and Pan yelled charging at San Xing again as San blocked both the girls punches then began trying to block a barrage of their attacks.

"You may be a dragon" Mia yelled as Pan and her punched San Xing though the chest and out her back, "but you're still just a bug."

"Ah...a...absurd!" San Xing grunted as Pan and Mia pulled out their fists.

"Let this be a lesson sweetie" Mia smirked "never underestimate us."

"Bye bye~" Pan said as the two girls held out their hands and hit San Xing with another combine ki blast.

"GAAAAAH!" San Screamed before being obliterated and the three star dragon ball landed on the ground and the two Saiyan powered down to their base forms.

"Wait till the boys hear about this!" Pan grinned holding up the large dragon ball.

"I say that was a good warm-up but damn I was so looking forward to using the secret weapon! Oh well" Mia shrugged

"I hope the boys are having fun with whoever they got oh and Kibito Kai!" Pan yelled at the sky "next time the world in danger don't assume we girls can't handle fighting men!"

Meanwhile!

On Planet Yardrat a young Brench girl with pink skin and yellow hair finished packing the last of her stuff as she smiled to all the little Yardrats of the planet "thank you all so much for everything."

"Are you sure you wish to leave Rizza?" an elder asked.

"Yes, I would very much like to meet this 'Goku' if he's as powerful as you told me then maybe I can learn a thing or two from him, the only way to bring peace to the universe is by spreading peace and that is just what I wish to do!"

"But it could be dangerous!"

"Don't worry about me I won't be alone right Kel?" Rizza asked looking up behind her to a seven foot tall Deer like alien standing on two feet with antlers adding an extra two feet dark blue eyes and brown fur covering his body.

"...I'll protect Rizza" Kel spoke in a deep tone.

"We wish you both the best of luck" the elder said as Rizza walked into the ship and as Kel approached his antler slammed against the ship making him stumble back from the doorway.

"Grr" Kel growled getting on his hands and knees to crawl through the doorway and onto the ship.

A.N. Oh! Mia and Pan surprised you didn't they! Oh and what this two more new characters? Yep! Lady Rizza and her loyal companion Kel the Stag both of their art work is on my D.A. account but not only that but Kel got some secrets up his sleeves! What could I be doing? Wait and see!


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Seven Star Dragon Qi Xing_**

"Hmph round one" Zato smirked cracking his knuckles as a dragon approached.

"My what a big nose you have Qi Xing" Kosho smirked.

"Hey, jerks! Send me back to my original location!" Qi Xing growled.

"No can do bobo I can't let you do that, we'll be your opponents for today" Zato glared.

"Fight you?" Qi Xing said sticking out his tongue "I don't know what your objective is but if you wanna die that badly, I'd be happy to oblige~!"

"One question before we begin. When were you born from the negative energy?" Kosho asked.

"Oh? Little ole me? Well~ when you resurrected the earthlings after defeating Syn Shenron, right? I was born from the negative energy of that time."

"The last wish that was granted? I was there for that one but...that wish was used on Shenron not Prounga, the negative energy much have spread to other dragon balls?" Zato said.

"Sounds like a probably possibility" Kosho said.

"I swear, Earthlings really are nothing but fools. I Can't believe you summoned us again~ Well, thanks to that, we were able to get out though~" Qi Xing smirked.

"Maybe we are fools for repeating the same mistakes! However if that responsibility is ours, then we'll surely defeat each and every one of you!" Zato growled.

"Hmph! What selfish prattle you owe us big time~"

"We know that's wrong but we can't sacrifice the people of Earth for that reason! That's why we're taking responsibility now by fighting you!" Zato said.

"You truly are egotistic~"

"Hmph I'm done wasting words with you, Goku life is on the line so let's go!" Zato yelled erupting in a gold aura with Kosho.

"AHHHHH!" the two yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Hoh!" Qi Xing smirked.

"Let's go!" Kosho yelled as the two charged at the dragon.

"HAAAAAA!" Zato and Kosho yelled as Qi Xing dodged Zato punch then dodge Kosho punch then touched his hand to ground as Zato quickly dodge Qi Xing kick then the dragon back flipped onto his feet with an evil smirk then making the two horns coming out of his knuckles extend into blades.

"...oh shit" Kosho said as Qi Xing charged at them with fast slices of his claws making Zato and Kosho quickly dodged each slice.

"HAAA!" Qi yelled with a jab Zato barely jab escaping with a cut on his cheek.

"Hmph your stronger than I expected" Zato said whipping the blood.

"So are you however now there' no way you can win!" Qi Xing said licking Zato blood off his blade.

"UGH! That's disgusting!" Zato yelled.

"Blah and why did you feel the need to do that?" Kosho grunted in disgust.

"I'll tell you about my ability! By ingesting an opponent's blood I learn everything including the opponent memories, power level, and weak points, ect." He smirked before his eyes widen _'W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID! He's hiding that kind of power! Shit! They're too dangerous! There's no way I can beat them in a straight-up fight!'_

"What's wrong? Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Zato smirked.

_'__Hmph! But I know your attack patterns and weaknesses as well!'_ Qi Xing smirked "to be honest, I'm shocked I had no idea how mismatched our power levels were but just because you're stronger doesn't mean you'll win the fight. You've gotta use your head you know."

"Oh yeah? So what you gonna do?" Zato asked.

"Haha" Qi smirked before his face and body began to misshapen.

"The hell?!" Zato yelled as Qi body began to take on the form of a familiar face "n-no way! It can't be!"

Once Qi finished his transformation he had turned into an exact copy of Reyoto before looking up with a smirk "now there's no way you can win!" Qi Xing spoke in Reyoto voice.

"Oh shit" Kosho said.

"Dammit! What the hell! What do you think you're playing at?!" Zato growled.

"Moron, didn't you pay attention? I just told you a moment ago, I know everything about you, including your weak points!" Qi Xing smiled.

"Weak points huh? What makes you think what Reyoto my weak point?" Zato growled.

"Let's try this and see" Qi Xing smirked charging at them with a kick Zato dodge followed by a punch he dodged and a series of kick Zato dodged with ease.

"What's wrong? You're not counterattacking at all!" Qi Xing smirked.

'The bastard! Even if it looks like Reyoto, it not him on the inside!' Zato thought as he growled "HA!" he yelled punching Qi and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Huhuhuhu!" Qi Xing chuckled getting back up brushing himself off.

"It's just as I thought after all! That attack wasn't serious at all was it? You fell really guilty about your Uncle don't you?"

"GU!" Zato growled.

"As I said before, my ability allowed me to search your memories an attack patterns for weak points so no matter how much you try to hide it, I know everything. I know everything! I know what to do to make you lose the will to fight, for example; Reyoto! More balance! You need better form or your enemies will exploit your weakness!" Qi Xing said as Zato flinched "you do my proud Zato, you are becoming a fine warrior!"

_'__W-what those were his words!'_ Zato thought.

"You didn't think I forget your birthday did you little guy? Zato! Don't overdo it! The last thing you need is to pass out before I'm done with you!"

"Zato!" Kosho yelled seeing tears form in Zato eyes.

"Zato, never forget I will always be there for you" Qi Xing smiled like Reyoto as Zato lip quivered.

"Re-Reyoto" Zato sob falling to his knees.

"Ninini" Qi smirked "it seems you've completely los the will to fight! Well, of course! Even if you understand rationally, there's no way you can kill your own blood twice!"

"Uh..." Zato sobbed.

"Now then let's settle this once and for all!" Qi smirked kicking Zato charging after him with another kick to the face a punch to the gut the and elbow to the spine then finished off with a knee to his chin sending Zato to the ground who looked up at Kosho who was leaning on a wall.

_'__You can do this, see past the illusion!'_ Kosho thought.

"GAH!" Zato grunted when Qi Xing slammed his foot down on Zato chest.

"I swear the way you humans think is so incomprehensible~ love and bonds are good for nothing why throw your life away for someone else."

"...ugh..." Zato grunted.

"That's why you always have to rely on us! Learn from your own damn mistakes already!" he said stomping on Zato chest some more "there! Well? How does it feel to get pummeled by your own blood? Playing with you was fun, but I'm already getting bored, so I'll finish you off!" Qi Xing said turning back into his dragon form and formed a massive ki ball at his side "TORNADO BALL! DIE! HAAAAAA!" he yelled launching the blast at Zato who growled with silver eyes and held out his hands.

"HAAAAA!" Zato yelled catching the blast.

"Wha-WHAT!" Qi Xing yelled.

"RAAAAAAH!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and kicked Qi Xing blast into the air where it exploaded above and glared at the dragon.

"R-Ridiculous I attack with everything I had, but you..." Qi Xing shivered in fear as Zato growled.

"Reyoto hits harder than you! HAAAA!" Zato yelled charging at the dragon with a punch.

"HEY WAIT!" Qi Xing yelled to stop Zato attack but to no avail when Zato punch went through his chest and out his back.

"GUH...HAA...H-How?"

"I realized after your weak punches you would revert to your original form after you had your fun!" Zato growled.

"WHAT?! How did you know?" Qi Xing grunted as Zato removed his fist.

"When you attack as Reyoto a thought came to me, your attacks were weaker while you were transformed there was almost no damage you probably can't use your true power while shapeshifted so I figured you would definitely return to your original body when going for the finishing blow" Zato said.

"TCH!" Qi grunted.

"You reverted to your original form and tried to finish me off as expected, just the opening I need!" Zato growled.

"It...can't...be!"

"How dare you toy with Reyoto memories! You're the one person I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!" Zato yelled flaring his ki and going into Kamehameha stance. "KA! ME!"

_"__W-what ki! SHIT! It's too deadly!'_ Qi thought.

"HA! ME!" Zato yelled.

"W-WAIT!"

"HAAAAA!" Zato yelled launching the attack hitting the dragon dead on.

"UAAAAAAH!" Qi Xing screamed before being caught in the explosion and the dragon ball rolled out of the dust and Zato powered down and picked it up.

"Reyoto...it'll just take a bit longer! I will bring you back!" Zato growled before looking over at Kosho, "why you sit there and do nothing?"

"I knew you beat that guy, just wanted to see if you could see past an illusion" Kosho shrugged.

"You're a dick you know that?" Zato said.

"Eh been called worse" Kosho smirked.

Meanwhile!

"It's going smoothly, isn't it? It looks like they were able to recover them somehow" Old Kai said leaving the log and approaching the log Goku was sleeping on "his condition has improved a lot!"

"Really?" Tapion asked.

"With five part of the negative energy having been purified, the burden on Goku's body has decreased as well I hope all gose well with the remaining two. We're counting on you, Saiyans!"

Elsewhere!

The mercenary Ledgic looked out to the stars before letting out a grunt, "the Saiyans are somewhere out there the one named Goku was the strongest of them all, if you wish to prove your power seek out the Saiyans, they take refuge on Earth."

Then from the shadows a slightly smaller red version of Ledgic walked out crossing his arms.

"You were beat by a child" Curknox said.

"No, that was no ordinary child Saiyans are not to be taken lightly if you seek them out you will put your life on the line."

"I can handle some Saiyan besides I got a contract to finish, I'll bring you back the Saiyan child tail for you" Curknox smirked walking off.

_'Goku. Though Curknox is young open his eyes like you did mine'_ Ledgic thought watching Curknox get into a space pod and take off into space.

A.N. Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: The One-Star Dragon Yi Xing_**

Kibitio Kai flew as he stopped midair to see the next dragon standing on a nearby mountain.

"F-found it!"

"Girugiru! Danger! Danger! Scary! Scary! Dangerous!" Giru said.

"It's him...he" Kibito Kai said seeing the dragon below on one leg in an odd posse "w-what an absurdly enormous ki! He's onbiosuly on a whole different level than all the evil dragon that came before!" Kibito Kai said as the dragon smiled and looked in Kibito Kai direction.

"Well, well! If it isn't Kibito Kai. You're late! I got sick and tired of waiting so I've been researching cool poses! You've come to seal our movement right?" Yi Xing asked with a smirk.

_'__THE SMARTASS! There's no opening to approach!'_ Kibito Kai thought.

"Now please hurry up and send me to where they are waiting" Yi Xing spoke.

"Huh?! Did you just say to take you there? What do you mean? Isn't your objective to torment the people of earth?" Kibito Kai asked as Yi Xing smiled.

"Hahaha that certainly might be true of the other dragons but I much prefer breaking the noses of the strong over tormenting the weak! I know you're fighting on other planets to shield the Earth."

"W-well then how convenient for me..." Kibito Kai said.

"Danger, danger" Giru said peeking over Kibito Kai shoulder.

"I'll take you there right now, as you wish but before that, let me ask you one thing which negative energy were you born from?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Huhuhuhu, I was born from the negative energy when the wish 'Teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan God' was granted" Yi Xing smiled.

"During the battle with Lord Beerus? Okay, I'll take you to where Gohan and Kento is waiting" Kibito Kai said as Yi Xing smirked.

Later the two appeared in the Kacchin World as Yi Xing gasped and looked at everything around him in amazement.

"Gohan, Kento it's up to you!" Kibito Kai said.

"WAH~ What magnificent power~" Yi Xing said still looking around in amazement.

"Who the hell is this kook?" Kento sweat dropped.

"I will take my leave now, please give it all you got Gohan, Kento" Kibito Kai said as Gohan and Kento held up a thumbs up and Kibito Kai in return before he vanished leaving the three alone.

"So you're my opponents? Two! I'm not all that strong but please let me challenge you in battle" Yi Xing bowed.

"The hell?" Kento said.

_'__This guy's strong!'_ Gohan thought telepathically.

_'__No kidding! Not to mention a little off, we better not give him any advantages'_ Kento thought before he and Gohan went into battle stances.

"Okay! Very well, let's hurry up and begin!" Gohan said.

"Fufufufu, I'm looking forward to this! It's so exciting!" Yi Xing smiled.

_'__He's quite a capable opponent! Little trick aren't gonna work!'_ Gohan thought.

_'__He may be as strong as Syn Shenron was, we can't allow him to get near the other dragon balls lt'e not give him any chance!'_ Kento thought.

"HAAAAA!" Kento and Gohan yelled erupted in red light sending a wave of dust at Yi Xing.

"OH!" Yi Xing gasped as the dust cleared and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan and Kento emerged, "Hoh hoh hoh hoh! Well, well isn't this wonderful~ Your power has greatly increased, hasn't it~ I'm looking forward to this, fufufufuf!"

_'__I can't let Zato face this guy'_ Kento thought remembering old Kai words.

Flashback!

"Before the battle with the Evil Dragons, there's one important thing I need to talk to you about, it concerns the God transformations, I think both of you already realized it the burden on the body is severe, too but the burden on the brain is more excessive, if possible, I'd like you to defeat them without becoming Gods, but that probably prove to be difficult" Old Kai spoke.

"What if we run into someone as strong as Xicor?" Zato asked.

"As you are currently, the longest you could remain in your god form is probably around ten minutes at best otherwise, if you maintain the form for much longer, I fear there will be serious side-effects on your brain and body. Depending on the circumstances, you could even lose your lives" Old Kai said.

"Ten minutes is it?" Vegeta spoke.

"Only use your God forms as your ultimate trump card! If you do transform, please be careful not to overdo it" Old Kai warned.

"I understand" Zato nodded while Kento had a look of concern.

End of Flashback!

_'__It's a father duty to protect his child. This dragon is close to Ize level and if we fail and he gets to the other dragon balls Zato and Vegeta lives will be on the line. I can't allow my son to throw his life away at such a young away. Even if it cost my own life'_ Kento thought.

"One last fight?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Just one more battle" Kento nodded as he and Kento charged at Yi Xing.

"Fufufu" Yi Xing smirked dodging both Gohan's and Kento's punches and blocking more punches then swung his leg that Gohan blocked but got send skidding back.

"GUH!" Gohan grunted shaking the feeling back into his arm.

"Heads up!" Kento yelled as Yi Xing charged at them throwing punches Gohan and Kento dodge and tried to block.

Kento and Gohan then dodged but fail to avoid both getting punched at the same time in the guts.

"UGH!" the both grunted as Yi Xing grinned and the two were sent flying back then skidding across the ground.

"Tsk tsk" Yi Xing smirked shaking a finger at them.

"GRR! The bastard toying with us!" Kento growled.

"Now I'm pissed!" Gohan growled.

"HAAAA!" Gohan and Kento yelled charging at Yi Xing who blocked their punches again then began to block the barrage of punches and kicks they threw at the dragon.

"Huhuhu it's futile" Yi Xing spoke punching Gohan in the jaw sending him flying followed by slammed his elbow into Kento face and sent him fly after Gohan both bouncing off the aground and skidding to a stop on their backs.

Oh Earth!

At the Son House the wives all sat at a table each with a worried look.

"Girl's it'll be okay" Chichi said to Serena and Videl "I understand how you feel, but fretting won't help! Okay! Our boys will beat all the bad guys and bring Reyoto back!"

"Of course Chichi but...I'm worried about Pan she and Mia ran off into the front lines again I'm worried they will get hurt" Videl said.

"They'll be fine" Naomi spoke looking over to the toddlers playing in the other room "they're stronger than you give them credit for, I sensed they've gotten so strong."

"But this is so unbearable, isn't it...there's nothing we can do but wait" Bulma sighed

"Yes I won't like it sucks" Naomi sighed.

Elsewhere!

Colton, Nitro, Marron, Bulla, Molly and Collin all sat in a park as Colton slammed his fist on the table they sat at startling the others.

"THAT IS IT! I am done sitting here!" Colton said.

"Wanna catch a movie instead bro?" Molly asked her brother.

"NO! I meant sitting on our asses while our friends are fighting! I did not train at the academy for nothing! Don't you guys remember the fights? Every bad guy we encountered! Helping defeat Armset once and for all! Zato, Mia, Pan and Kosho are out there fighting! You know what? I am done sitting on the sidelines!" Colton said.

"Look Colton I know how you feel but what can we do? We just be in the way" Nitro said.

"Dude! We fought a Saiyan Demon nightmare thing and lived! We fought evil Saiyan in other universe! I'm going to fight with them, we may be humans but we need to start fighting our own battlers!" Colton said.

"It been so long Colton and I sort been slacking in training" Marron sighed.

"Me too gurl" Molly sighed.

"Well I'm going" Colton said standing up and walking away.

"Hold up bro!" Nitro said standing up and following after Colton "count me in!"

"Me too!" Collin said.

"Sit your ass down, Pan hasn't even finished teaching you to fly besides you stay here and plan the victory party with the girls when Pan returns home safely" Colton said as he and Nitro took off into the air.

"Aren't you going to fight Bulla?" Collin asked.

"Uh hello? New manicure" Bulla said holding up her new nails.

"Then why you train with Pan to be Super Saiyans?" Molly sweat-dropped.

"So I can be a natural blonde whenever I want!" Bulla said powering up "hot blondes get everything!"

"Well that's true" Marron chuckled moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_'__Wow these two are air heads'_ Molly thought.

In the air Nitro flew in beside Colton.

"Where we going?" Nitro asked.

"To the Lookout!" Colton said.

"Why?" Nitro asked.

"If anyone can get that Kibito Kai ass here so we can make him take us to the fight it's Dende!" Colton said as Nitro sneezed.

"ACHOO! I'll pop lead in his ass if he refuses!" Evil Nitro smirked loading a gun.

* * *

In the home of Goten and Valese the young wife hummed in the kitchen stirring a spoon in a cooking away in a pot before trying a little taste.

"Mmm! Yummy! All right! I made it delicious! Now if only Goten would hurry up and come home" Valese giggled.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Goten sneezed before sniffing "I wonder if it's a cold?"

"At a time like this? What a careless guy" Trunks sweat dropped.

Meanwhile!

"Hmph!" Kento grunted as Yi Xing chuckled.

"Fufufufu it's no good~ if you do such a large attack you'll leave yourself vulnerable, and unwittingly tire yourself out" Yi Xing said with a smirk.

"When the hell did we ask for fighting tips from you?" Kento growled.

"You're so calm and composed...I felt rushed, so we weren't calm, next time won't go the same way!" Gohan growled.

"I don't know your personal circumstances~ I just purely want to enjoy this fight! So I don't want to fight in such a wasteful manner fufufufu" Yi Xing smirked as he began to do stretches.

"We don't have much time to spare for your amusement but that last one opened our eyes. We had forgotten that you're not an opponent who can easily be defeated, thank you" Gohan said.

"Speak for yourself! Ain't thanking this weird for nothing" Kento said.

"Then shall we continue? The next one gonna be even more powerful~" Yi Xing said flexing.

"Yeah yeah come on then!" Kento said as Yi Xing charged at them as then dodged Yi Xing punch and Gohan grabbed Yi Xing arm then spun him around and launched him in the air.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan and Kento yelled holding out their arms charging for a Ki barrage "DA, DA, DA, DA, DAH!" then yelled firing the blasts where Yi Xing crashed created a large wall of dust.

"Ah!" Kento gasped as he and Kento saw Yi Xing fly out at them from the dust cloud as Yi Xing punched Gohan and Kento in the cheeks and received their punches to his face.

Yi Xing then punched Gohan in the face again and went for another punch Gohan dodged then Kento threw a punch that Yi Xing dodged then Kento blocked the dragon kick.

All three then began to throw a barrage of punches, kicks and blocks at each other in fast speeds then Gohan and Kento collided fists with Yi Xing and the three were sent skidding back from the impact.

"Fufufu your movements has quite improved, hasn't it~ That's good~ Otherwise this wouldn't be fun. Please focus harder and harder on the fight" Yi Xing said doing a few possess.

"Why you cocky son of-" Kento growled

"Don't you think you can maintain that composure indefinitely!" Gohan said.

"Fufufu well I'll just tell you this for now. I'm still not even serious yet. I suppose I'm using about fifty percent of my power" Yi Xing said holding up five fingers.

"Pfft only fifty? No we know your bluffing" Kento said.

"Fufufufu very well, I'll show you that I'm not lying" Yi Xing said holding out his hand and pointing two fingers as Gohan and Kento sensed the power the dragon had been hiding.

"Hm" Gohan grunted _'W-what incredible ki and I sense an Earth Shattering evil energy'_

_'__We may need to fuse but what the hell is his power? If I remember correctly each Shadow Dragon the last time had some sort of power but I can't figure out this guy at all' _Kento thought.

"Right Snake!" Yi Xing smirked launching a ki wave that slithered like a snake at them.

"WAH!" Gohan and Kento yelled quickly dodging into the air.

"Left Snake!" Yi Xing spoke launching another slithering ki wave at them.

"GUH!" Gohan grunted trying to dodge but the blast hit his arm "GAH!"

"Nih" Yi Xing smirked.

"The hell?! Gohan your arm!" Kento said pointing to the glow where the blast hit.

_'__Wh-what the hell is this?'_ Gohan thought_ 'it doesn't hurt at all! And what's this light?' _

_'__How the hell should I know!' _Kento thought before they turned to look down to see Yi Xing laughing.

"What are you laughing about? You did no damage to me at all!" Gohan yelled.

"Is that really so~?" Yi Xing smirked.

"Huh?" Gohan said before feeling a sharp sensation in his arm _'wh-what is this!'_

"Gohan?" Kento asked.

"I-I can't move my left arm!" Gohan yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kento yelled_ 'shit! Did this guy know about our fusion?!'_

"It's just become slightly paralyzed it'll go back to normal in a few minutes! However, it will be impossible for tou to continue evading my moves in that state" Yi Xing smiled.

"KUH!" Gohan growled.

"Clever little bastard" Kento growled.

_'__It's certainly hard to predict the path of that complicated movement. It's gonna be tough avoiding that technique in a state where on arm won't move!'_ Gohan thought.

_'__I can guard but protecting you and killing this guy will be hard'_ Kento thought as Yi Xing hand's began to glow.

"Huhuhu all right, well here it comes~" Yi Xing smirked.

"Shit!" Kento yelled.

"Double Snake!" Yi Xing yelled launching two of the slithering ki waves as Gohan and Kento began to avoid dodging each of the waves.

"NGH!" Kento grunted as one hit his leg.

"GAH!" Gohan growled when his left arm was hit "D-DAMMIT!"

"I'm not done yet~" Yi Xing smirked launching another set of the Snake attacks.

"WHOA!" Kento yelled trying to dodge as two of the waves hit Gohan legs and two at Kento arms.

_'__SHIT! One leg can't help!'_ Kento growled.

"My goodness it seems the game is over~" Yi Xing said.

_'__Shit! I can't move my body at all!'_ Gohan thought.

_'__He said a few minutes right?'_ Kento thought trying to used his tail to reach a flaring kacchin boulder behind him.

"Now let's see if you can still stand after this~" Yi Xing said cracking his knuckles.

Yi Xing then charged at them slamming his knee into the side of Gohan face followed by a punch to the other side "HYAAAH!" he yelled hitting Gohan chest with a barrage of punches then bashed Gohan over the head and sent him smashing to the ground below.

"GRR!" Kento growled as Yi Xing charged at him with a knee to his gut a kick to the side of his face and a barrage of kicks to his back then was bashed on the back and sent smashing where Gohan landed.

"SUPER!" Yi Xing doing a few poses "DARK!" he said holding his hands out in front of him "CANNON!" he yelled firing the ki wave down where he sent Gohan and Kento hitting them as they were regaining control of their limbs and caused a massive explosion.

Aww could it be that they perished? I intended to hold back" Yi Xing said twirling around in the air "it ended much faster than I thought it would. How disappointing~ I hope the next opponent will prove to be more entertaining~ fufufu."

A.N. Have Gohan and Kento been defeated?! FInd out on the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:**__**The Sacrifice **_

Kibito Kai showed up with Goten and Trunks as Old Kai looked up from the crystal ball.

"Goten, Trunks, it seem that it went well" Old Kai said.

"About damn time you showed up boys" Mia waved.

"Yes! How are thing looking for father, Gohan, Kento, Zato and Kosho?" Trunks asked then saw Pan look of concern still having her eyes glued on the crystal call.

"It seem Zato and Kosho were succeeded in collecting their dragon ball as well as Vegeta one dragon ball each" Old Kai said.

"Yes! I'll leave the dragon balls here" Kibito Kaid setting down a large bag on the log.

"It's not looking so good for Gohan and Kento guys" Majuub said.

"They are currently fighting the evil dragon Yi Xing but it appears that they are struggling because he's more powerful than we imaged" Old Kai said.

"D-damn I can't believe he's that strong as he is now I thought Gohan and Kento would be able to defeat any opponent" Trunks said.

"The fight not over yet! Papa and Uncle Kento can still fuse!" Pan growled.

"They will probably have no choice but to get serious" Old Kai said.

"Old Kai, we'll go assist them" Trunks said.

"No, for now we'd best just keep watching! As I said before Gohan and Kento hasn't gotten serious yet besides, there's still one other Evil dragon out there, so I need you guys to wait here in case" Old Kai said.

"But what if Kento and Gohan loses?" Trunks asked.

"TRUNKS! If you keep talking like that I'll kick your ass!" Pan growled as Trunks flinched "Papa won't lose! He's too strong to loose when the battle just started!"

"It'll be fine for now, let's trust Gohan and Kento battle senses! After all, one of them is the son of the great Goku!" Old Kai said.

"I understand, I'll believe in Gohan" Trunks said.

"You better!" Pan growled.

"Very well, honored ancestor, I'll go look for the last one" Kibito Kai said.

"Yes! Do be careful!" Old Kai said.

"Okay" Kibito Kai waved before he vanished.

In the Kacchin world Gohan and Kento leaped out of the dust cloud and landed on a floating Kacchin cube and land and both glared up at Yi Xing.

"Wonderful! You did well to stand up! It appears I had still underestimated you. Looks like there's still plenty of fun in store~ fufufufu!"

"Just as you are hiding your true power, we also weren't serious ourselves" Gohan smirked.

"Hoh hoh hoh! Well, well! If that's the case, then please don't hesitate. Come at me seriously! I might be able to get serious myself~ fufufuf!" Yi Xing laughed doing a posse.

"Gu! Laugh while you can!" Gohan growled as he and Kento went into fusion stance.

"Oh?" Yi Xing spoke.

"FUUU! SION! HAAAAAAA!" they yelled erupting in a red light sending a wave of ki in all direction and creating a crater in the kacchin they stood on and sending a dust cloud around them.

Meanwhile!

"W-wow! They fused again! I can sense their incredible ki!" Majuub said.

"I told you they weren't done yet" Pan smiled.

"Round two begins" Mia smirked.

"At last Gohan and Kento become serious" Trunks said.

"Amazing guys!" Goten smiled.

* * *

"It-It can't be!" Yi Xing gasped.

An image of Reyoto then flashed though Gohan and Kento combined mind as the red light became a blinding light then drom the dust cloud the red headed Super Saiyan 4 Gohento emerged.

"W-wonderful!" Yi Xing awed with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hmph" Gohento grunted cracking his necks.

"This is beyond imagination~!" Yi Xing said hugging himself and shivering with anticipation "I'm thrilled~ Now I'll have to get serious or else!"

"GR!" Gohento growled.

"Oh?"

"UAAAAAAAH!" Gohento yelled flaring their ki knocking Yi Xing back a bit with the raw power Gohento was giving off.

"I'll end this soon! Brace yourself!" Gohento growled.

"Hohhohho, well maybe I'll have to get serious myself too~ I'm looking forward to this~" Yi Xing smirked.

"UAAAAH!" Gohento yelled charging at Yi Xing and vanished before his eyes and appeared behinf the dragon.

_'He's fast!'_ Yi Xing thought having no time to react behind hit across the jaw by Gohento powerful punch "GUH!" Yi Xing grunted being sent flying with Gohento flying after him slamming his fists down on his chest smashing him into the ground then was sent flying up into the air by a powerful kick.

"VICTORY KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Gohento yelled firing the powerful ki wave after the Yi Xing hitting the dragon and creating a massive explosion  
Meanwhile!

"W-wow! His strength is over whelming!" Trunks said "he easily defeated him."

"No! Not yet!" Old Kai said.

"What?! The creepy survived papa strongest attack?!" Pan yelled seeing the smoke clear and the dragon emerged with his arms up to guard him and scratches all over his body.

"Damn how do you beat that?" Zam asked kneeling down .

"Gohento gonna have to use every ounce of power if he is to beat this guy" Mia said.

In the Kacchin world!

Yi Xing moved his arms away before a grin formed on his face.

"YAHOO!" Yi Xing yelled as he began doing possess "YAY! YAY! It's the best! The absolute best~! This is the power I've been waiting for!"

_'The hell is up with this creep?'_ Kento thought within Gohento mind.

_'He's so strong'_ Gohan thought.

"It seems it would be no problem for you as you are currently~ very well, let me show you my true power as well!" Yi Xing smirked.

"What?!" Gohento growled as Yi Xing ki aura began to grow around him.

"HOOOOOOO!" Yi Xing yelled sending powerful winds in all directions and then his body mass increased.

"Now then let this be our final battle!" Yi Xing smirked.

"Bring it on!" Gohento yelled as Yi Xing charged at him and the two threw a punch hitting each other at the same time.

The two then collided creating a massive ki wave in all direction then began trading punches across the other face.

The two then began trading punches again then Gohento blocked both of Yi Xing punches then vanished.

"H-he disappeared!" Yi Xing said then saw Gohento appear from the side then punched the dragon in the face then kicked him and sent him flying.

Gohento then flew after Yi Xing caught his shoulder and then began to throw a barrage of punches into the dragon gut and chest.

"GUOH!" Yi Xing coughed spitting blood. "UAAAAAAH!" Gohento yelled punching Yi Xing across the jaw sending the dragon hitting the ground and skidding across it till he reached a stop.

"GAH" Yi thing grunted before standing up "I'm shocked I can't believe how powerful you are, it seems even with my full power. I'm no match for you."

Meanwhile!

"Wow! What a fight! It's breathtaking!" Trunks said.

"Hang in there bro!" Goten said.

"Kick his ass papa!" Pan yelled.

"Get him guys!" Majuub yelled.

"As I thought, we were getting worried over nothing, Gohan and Kento have won" Trunks said.

"If only it were so" Old Kai said.

"What do you mean Old Kai?" Trunks asked.

"...Well I have a bad feeling" Old Kai said.

_"NGH!"_ Gohento grunted grabbing his head _"GUAAAAH!"_

"Wh-owhat happened to him?!" Pan yelled.

"They're nearing the fifteen minute marker!" Mia growled.

"They're gonna defuse!? NO! Not now!" Majuub growled.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Gohento yelled.  
"Wh-what the hell happened?" Yi Xing asked.

"GAHHH!" Gohento yelled reverting back to his base form.

* * *

"AWW! What the hell! They're back in base form but why the hell didn't they defuse?!" Trunks yelled.

"N-not good! At this rate they'll be killed!" Majuub said.

"This as a terrible misculation! This is not good! Gohan and Kento are forcing their fusion to stay together!" Old Kai said.

"What? They can't do that it's like our bodies reject each other when our time up" Trunks said.

"In most cases yes when a fusion reached it limit the bodies split to avoid doing harm to one another or even death! Gohan and Kento are so determined to defeat this enemy they are willing to force their fusion a little longer" Old Kai said.

* * *

"Well, well to think, it would conclude like this, to be honest I'm disappointed. It looks like there was a time limit on the previous transformation huh" Yi Xing sighed with his body mass reverting back to normal "I wouldn't mind even if you killed me as you were then this is truly disappointing. I'm sorry but as you are currently, you're totally unappealing I'll kill you immediately!"

_'Sh-shit! I can't believe things turned out like this! We only maintained Super Saiyan 4 for about five minutes it's probably because we received too much damage in the beginning what a complete failure we were too cautious'_ Gohan thought.

_'We can't give up! We managed to keep our bodies fused past the time limit now it's time to make sure this guy does not walk away alive!'_ Kento thought.

* * *

"It seems taking damage in the beginning of the fight was no good" Old Kai said.

"Old Kai, please bring us to Gohan and Kento right away!" Trunks said.

"Please Old Kai! We have to help them!" Pan begged.

"Well...even if you guys go back them up, I doubt you'll be able to defeat Yi Xing you'd be throwing your lives away for nothing."

"Bu if we just abandon them, at this rate they'll die!" Trunks yelled.

"Well we've no other choice all we can do is ask Kibito Kai to send Zato and Kosho to back him up" Old Kai said.

"I see! Then hurry up and contact them!" Trunks said.

* * *

_'All right! I'll be there shortly!'_ Kibito Kai thought as he flew to the next dragon location as his eyes widen.

Later!

"Hmm?" Zato grunted as he and Kosho spun around "it seems the last dragon finally showed up."

"Let's hope this guy stronger than the last-" Kosho began as the turned to see the Four Star dragon floating off the ground and close to Krillin height but looked to be old with his eyes closed like Majin Buu.

"Are you the ones who summoned me here?" Su Xing asked.

"You got to be kidding me, a short old man dragon?" Zato said.

"Oh well can't hold back on him" Kosho said.

"What an assertive pair~ hyohyohto well, I don't dislike assertive boys~" Su Xing smirked.

"Which negative energy were you born from old man?" Zato asked.

"I was born from the negative energy when Goku was restored to life" Su Xing explained.

"Oh is that so? Well then shall we begin?" Zato smirked.

"HAAAAAAH!" Zato and Kosho yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"We'll end this very quickly" Kosho said.

"My, such impatient youth~ Well! Guess I'll give you a bit of practice~" Su Xing smiled.

* * *

Kibito Kai then showed up back to where the others were as Old Kai yelled.

"OH! Kibito Kai! You've come at a good time! Would you hurry and send Zato and Kosho to Gohan and Kento location! They powered down!" Old Kai said.

"WHAT?! Y-you gotta be kidding I just brought the last evil dragon to them!" Kibito Kai said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Old Kai said.

"No way! Then what about Gohan and Kento!" Trunks yelled.

"This is bad! It can't be helped now that it's come to this! All we can do is transport you guy's to Gohan and Kento!" Old Kai said.

"Are you stupid! Goten and Trunks wouldn't be able to power to Super Saiyan 4 in fusion after their fight and Pan and Mia are only at Super Saiyan 3 and Majuub still recovering from his fight! UGH! This is bad! Vegeta would be good but without Goku to fuse with him were doomed!" Zam growled.

"If only Reyoto was here he fuse with Vegeta" Mia growled.

* * *

"HAAAAA!" Yi Xing yelled punching Gohento in the face then across the jaw.

"KOF!" Gohento coughed spitting blood.

_'Father...' _Gohan thought.

_'Reyoto...' _Kento thought.

Gohento then began to get a nasty beating with mote punches to the face and gut.

_'Father, when facing overwhelmingly powerful enemies you never gave up and always stood back up, and as a result, you defeated then enemies and saved the Earth...'_

_'Reyoto, I don't know what to do, you always knew what to do in every battle we faced and you never backed down no matter how powerful the enemy and you never gave up on me even when I was a child and you had to save me from the messes I got myself in...'_

_'I wonder what father would have thought of at a time like this...why was he able to stand back up without giving up...?' _

_'How can we beat this guy? How can we save the Earth...our families our children...'_

_'Father...please teach me the method for defeating a powerful foe...'_

A flash of Goku and Reyoto fights then flashed through their memories as Yi Xing formed a ki ball.

_"GOHAN!"_ Goku voice yelled.

_"KENTO!" _Reyoto voice yelled.

_'F-father is it you?'_ Gohan asked.

'_Reyoto how are you two doing this?'_ Kento asked.

_'Yeah! I'm sorry for causing so much trouble'_ Goku apologized.

_'No not at all...it's us who should apologize! We're so useless we let Reyoto die! We're sorry!' _Gohan said.

_'We let you die and now Zato and Pan blame themselves because of it! They should have to feel that way!'_ Kento thought.

_'Oh shut you. I didn't give my life to hear you two cry. I would give my life for anyone in this family and for the Earth! I don't blame anyone for my sacrifice and I do not blame you two'_ Reyoto said.

'Gohan I have a request for tou and Kento!' Goku said.

_'A request?'_ Gohan asked.

_'Yeah! The evil power binding me has been purified for the most, part, but still not to the degree that I can fight so I want you to defeat Yi Xing no matter what!'_ Goku said.

'U-us? Defeat him?' Gohan asked.

_'Do you not see the beating were getting here!'_ Kento yelled.

_'Yeah I'm sure you two can do it! Believe in yourselves!'_ Goku said.

_'But...we already used up all our power'_ Gohan said.

_'And pushing the fusion to a breaking point'_ Kento said.

_'Don't you dare give up! Do you want to create more victims!? You've seen how Reyoto and I fought all this time, right!'_ Goku yelled.

_'The way they fought'_ Goku and Kento both thought.

_'Leave the rest to them!'_ Goku said.

_'It's time for them to take our place boys now kick this guy ass! Do not let this bastard get the better of you two!'_ Reyoto yelled.

"Well! It's about time to finish you off!" Yi Xing smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh" Gohan chuckled with a smile on his face an eyes closed.

"Hmm? What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" Yi Xing asked.

"Right now we feel like we finally understand how they felt" Gohento smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yi Xing asked.

"I understand how to beat you!" Gohento said glaring up at Yi Xing.

"What!?" Yi Xing spoke as a gold ki aura appeared around Gohento.

"The answer was so simple" Gohento smirked "I must risk my life! UAAAAAAAHH" Gohento yelled erupting in the ki aura sending the winds in all direction then in a flash of red Super Saiyan 4 Gohento emerged then swung a glowing fist back.

"ULTRA DRAGON FIST!" Gohento yelled punching through Yi Xing chest with a dragon following after him then the dragon bit down on Yi Xing creating an explosion.

Gohento then smiled reverting back to base and splitting back into Gohan and Kento and both hitting the ground with smiles on their faces.

_'Because of those words we were able to give it everything we had to defeat Yi Xing'_ Gohan thought.

_'And we were able to have peace of mind and leave everything to them with no regrets whatsoever' _Kento thought.

'Thank you, father...Reyoto...we'll leave the rest in their hands now' Gohan thought.

'See you in Otherworld Reyoto...' Kento thought before the two passed on with smiles on their faces.

On Earth!

Pan had a look of worry as Chichi walked into see her look.

"What's the matter Videl? Why do you look so serious?" Chichi asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just had a bad feeling" Videl smiled.

"You're thinkg too much! Our Gohan and Kento will be safe! After all they share the same blood of the great Goku" Chichi said.

"Yes...you're right" Videl said still worried while Serena was looking out the window shaking and tears coming down her cheeks.

_'He's gone...they died'_ Serena thought.

* * *

Kibito Kai then appeared with the others as they saw Gohan and Kento lying on the ground.

"GOHAN! KENTO!" Trunks yelled running over.

"Bro!" Goten yelled running over.

"PAPA!" Pan yelled as Mia grabbed her to keep her from going over, "LET ME GO MIA!"

"Pan no give them space!" Mia yelled.

"Please out of the way! I'll use my revival power immediately!" Kibito Kai said rushing over holding out his hands to Gohan and Kento backs but no light formed "it's no use...we're too late."

"It...can't be Gohan...Kento" Trunks sniffed with tears down his face.

"No...NO!" Pan screamed running over before leaning over Gohan "PAPA! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! UAAAAAH!" she cried out sobbing onto Gohan back.

"Poor Zato...he's gonna be so crushed" Mia sniffed crying her own tears.

"I can't believe this happened" Kibito Kai sighed.

"DAMMIT! If only we had more strength!" Goten sobbed.

* * *

"We'll were in another mess...with Gohan and Kento deceased, Zato will be very distraught during the fight with the last dragon" Old Kai sighed looking over to the still sleeping Goku "with our strongest fighter still out of commission it will be up to the others now, I pray they can do it" Old Kai sighed.

A.N. Nearing the final fight but what secrets dose Su Xing hide? Find out in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: The Four-Star Dragon Su Xing_**

"HAAAAAA!" Zato yelled throwing a punch the dragon dodged "GUH!"

"HA!" Kosho yelled launching a ki blast at the dragon who teleported as it came at him and appeared behind Zato and Kosho.

Zato and Kosho then dodged his punches and Zato punched the dragon across the jaw then kicked him sending him smashing into a mountain.

"Eat this!" Zato yelled holding out his hand with Kosho.

"Unity Cannon!" they yelled firing a blast hitting the mountain and creating a massive explosion.

"Hmph he was weaker than the last one! How disappointing" Kosho said as Zato and Kosho sensed the dragon who flew out of the smoke unharmed and unscratched.

"Hohoho~" Su Xing laughed.

"Looks like he's tougher than we thought old man got some game" Zato said.

"Hohohoho! What a naive bastard" Su Xing chuckled.

"Come again?" Zato growled.

"You don't seem to understand anything" Su Xing said.

"Hmph! Oh and do tell oh wise elder one what we are not understand" Zato said sarcastically.

"You're booth to particular about the outward appearance of strength" Su Xing smiled.

"Huh?" Zato said tilting his head.

"He trying to sound smart, he's saying don't judge an old ass book by its torn up cover" Kosho said.

"The answer is simple! I'm way stronger than you overwhelmingly so" Su Xing smiled.

"Pfft now we know you're a liar" Zato said as Su Xing charged at them with fast speed slamming his elbows into Zato and Kosho faces then kicked them into the air flying after the, then bashing them both straight down and smashing into the earth covering the earth in dust and burying them in rubble.

"Oh that old bastard got the jump this time!" Zato growled rubbing his head.

"I did not see that coming" Kosho grunted as the two then sensed the dragon behind them.

Zato and Kosho were then hit with a barrage of punches sending the two skidding back.

"GRR!" Zato growled before his eyes widen to see a ki blast coming at them.

"Neo Dragon Ball!" Su Xing smiled as the ki blast turned into a dragon head and the jaws slammed down on Zato and Kosho then sent the two smashing into a mountain in an explosion.

Meanwhile!

"How awful" Majuub said as they all returned to where Old Kai was.

"First Reyoto, now Gohan and Kento" Goten said setting Gohan body on the grass and Trunks setting Kento next to him.

"We need a plan" Zam said.

"I'll go fetch Vegeta" Kibito Kai said.

_"__Uh Kibito Kai?'_ Dende called.

_"__Yeah uh could you come to the Lookout I got something you need to pick..."_

"Hmm I wonder what it could be?" Kibito Kai said leaving.

* * *

SuXing smiled seeing the massive dust cloud and the massive drag trail his attack left. "Hohohohohoho! I knew it, it seem they were all talk" Su Xing said as all the mountain and the planet began to shake.

Zato and Kosho then flew out of the dust cloud to the air before getting into fusion stance.

"FUUU! SION! HA!" they yelled erupting in a red light and Super Saiyan 4 Zasho emerged.

"You old bastard! You pissed us off now! Now I'm gonna smack that smile right off your face!" Zasho yelled.

"I see! So I was mistaken too I can't believe you were actually holding back" Su Xing cracking his knuckles "interesting! It looks like this is gonna be kind of fun."

"HAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled charging at Su Xing punching him across the jaw then punched him again slamming his knee into the dragon gut and punching him across the jaw again "HAAAAAAA!" Zasho yelled kicking Su Xing in the gut sending him skidding across the ground as he caught himself and still stood.

"UAAAAA!" Zasho yelled coming at the dragon again with another punch to the face then hit him with a barrage of attacks then kicked him in the air before flying up and right above the dragon "EAT THIS! ULTRA STAR KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Powerful ki blast then hit the dragon in the back sending him smashing into the earth in a blinding explosion creating a mushroom cloud.

When the dust cleared a massive crater was left and in the center the dragon stood up with a smile.

"I'm shocked! It seems you have indeed powered up considerably now it's time for me to get a little bit more serious" Su Xing smiled jumping out of the crater and landed on the ground standing away from Zasho.

_'__TCH! The damage I took from the last fight was a bit bigger than I thought...'_ Zato thought.

_'__That and add the one we both took before fusing in this fight'_ Kosho thought.

_"__We're gonna have to destroy him before we defuse'_ Zato thought.

Su Xing then held out his hands as they both glowed "HAAAAAA!" he yelled powering up with his ki aura around him looking like a dragon head "Dragon Jacket!"

"Heh! Cool name! So what exactly changed other than the veins?" Zasho smirked.

"Well...who knows...why don't you try me" Su Xing smiled cracking his hands.

"HAAAAAA!" Zasho yelled as the two charged at each other slamming elbows sending a wave around them and a small crater under their feet.

Su Xing then punched Zasho across the jaw and Zasho returned the favor slamming his knee into the dragon face then the two began to trade punches then Zasho caught Su Xing wrist then his other fist sending another wave around them.

The two then split apart from each other jumping a feet from on another and both panting.

"Let's wrap this up!" Zasho growled getting ready to launch another ki wave and Su Xing smiled holding out his hand.

"ULTRA-STAR KAMEHAMEHA!" Zasho yelled.

"NEO DRAGON BALL!" Su Xing yelled as both their attacks collided sending powerful winds in all direction and a blinding light as the two fought to push the final attack on the other.

"RAAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled pushing the attack a little bit.

"HAAAAA!" Su Xing yelled as the attack hit creating an explosion and another massive crater.

"Hah...hah" Zasho panted before reverting to his base form "DAMMIT!"

Zasho eyes then widen to see the dragon shape in the dust cloud.

"Hehe you little monster" Zasho smirked.

"Well, well looks like it's game over. That was pretty good though the least I can do for you is to give you a quick death!" Su Xing smirked.

"Oh think you can kill me that easily? I still have one last trump card" Zasho said powering to Super Saiyan.

Su Xing then charged at them punching them hard in the gut "GUH!" Zasho grunted before throwing a punch Su Xing dodge then followed up with a punch to Zasho face and a kick to his gut sending him flying back.

Su Xing then appeared in front of Zasho grabbing him by the hair and giving him a series of punches to his face and making Zasho power to his base.

"GUH...Ah" Zasho panted.

"Hohoho I'll put you down now!" Su Xing smiled forming a ki ball in his hand.

_'__We gotta transform... okay strong emotion'_ Zato thought before his eyes widen when he sensed his father ki vanish _'...d-dad? No! His and Gohan ki just died out! First Reyoto...now dad and Gohan? I'll...I'll...I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!' _Zato thought before Zasho erupted in a silver aura.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled sending a wave of energy around him and sending Su Xing flying back.

"What?!" Su Xing yelled as Zasho erupted in a silver and blue light then from the light Zasho emerged with white and silver god armor, white hair and blue eyes.

Zasho then punched Su Xing across the jaw and sending him skidding across the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"My Trump card God Form" Zasho growled.

"God form?" Su Xing asked.

"Never you mind now I am going to give you a taste of your own medicine" Zasho said as Su Xing Dragon Jacket appeared.

"My what a stubborn on you are, are you really that anxious to die?" Su Xing said cracking his knuckles again.

"My father gave his lie to put an end to one of you bastards and Reyoto gave his life to protect family every wish made all the negative energy, I'll finish what we started long ago and make sure nothing like you monsters happen again! That is why I am not letting you leave this place alive! I am gonna bring Reyoto, Gohan and dad back and I'll take the mantle of Earth protector at any cost!" Zasho yelled.

"Hehehe" Su Xing smiled flaring his power "do you really think I will fall to the likes of you? You have much to learn child if you think a God can take on a Dragon."

Meanwhile!

"He activated his God Form...now he got five minutes to beat this guy or he'll die" Trunks said watching anxiously with the others as Kibito Kai appeared with Vegeta, Nitro and Colton.

"What we miss?" Colton asked running over.

"Colton?! Nitro?! What the hell are you two doing here?!" Mia yelled.

"We came to help!" Colton said before spotting Gohan and Kento bodies "oh man."

"Is Goku still asleep?" Nitro asked looking over at Goku.

"Yes and Zato and Kosho are facing the last dragon" Mia said.

"But they only got five minutes to fight in God form or they could end up killing themselves before they beat the dragon" Zam said.

"Come on guys" Pan said with her eyes glued on the fight.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Zasho and Su Xing yelled charging at each other as Su Xing blocked Zasho punch and Zasho dodged Su Xing punch and kick.

Zasho then punched Su Xing in the face the kicked across the jaw sending the dragon flying.

Su Xing then caught himself and skidding across the ground and saw Zasho into his signature attack stance.

"Ultra-Star KA-ME-HA-ME!" Zasho yelled sending waves of powerful winds in all directions "HAAAAAAAAA!"

The ki blast then hit the dragon creating a large explosion and when the dust cleared there was a drag trail where Zasho attack missed where the dragon stood.

"Was that meant to hit me?" Su Xing smirked.

"Hmph seems this form gonna take more getting used to but your faster than you appear side stepping away from that but then again I thill hadn't gotten you back for that beat down!" Zasho said charging at Su Xing punching his in the jaw then hit him with a barrage of punches then a kick across the jaw sending him flying.

"HA!" Zasho yelled flying after Su Xing and punching him in the face again "RAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled punching Su Xing into the earth ground sending a wave of rocks in every direction creating a massive crater.

"Get your ass up" Zasho growled as Su Xing panted getting up whipping the blood from his mouth.

"I under estimated you, you are stronger than I was lead to believe, where did such a power come from?"

"A gift given by gods or maybe it was something planned by some divine being whatever it is it does not matter I'm gonna be the one who ends your miserable existences."

"Forever the foolish boy" Su Xing said before flaring his ki "HAAAAA!"

"Hmph" Zasho said as the wind hit him and didn't shield his eyes as small rocks shattered before they even touched him "Another jacket? Let's see if this boost is worth my time."

"DRAGON JACKET MAX! Don't say I didn't give you a chance for a quick death."

"Hmph we'll see who'll be begging for a quick death!" Zasho smirked as Su Xing charged at Zasho punching him in the gut then hit him with a barrage of punches then a punch to the jaw that sent him smashing through a mountain and crashing into another.

"SUPER NEO DRAGON BALLS!" Su Xing yelled launching two dragon like ki blasts at where Zasho crashed entering the dust cloud and creating a massive explosion and a deep crater.

"Nice try" Zasho spoke floating out of the crater with only cracks on his armor "that almost hurt.

"My your quite arrogant aren't you well then I'll just have to destroy you with everything I got!"

"Hmph let me upgrade first this armor is just for show" Zasho spoked.

"What?" Su Xing said as Zasho began to glow.

"HAAAAAAH!" He yelled as the armor all broke off each smashing through mountain and creating deep crater where they landed and was replaced by a lighter armor glowing with Zasho aura "now this is more like, that armor is for show and is training weight this is my combat armor and nothing holding back my full might!"

_'__SHIT! That armor was constricting more power! Why can't I sense it?!'_ Su Xing thoguht.

"Let's go" Zasho said taking off with nearly invisible speed appearing in front of Su Xing in less than a second punching the dragon hard in the gut.

"GAK!" Su Xing grunted coughing blood as Zasho then smacked the dragon and sent him smashing into the earth below and Zasho formed two ki ball in both hands then took off fast towards the dust cloud.

"SAIYAN RAGE! DRAGON CLAWS!" Zasho yelled as the ki ball turned into claws on Zasho hands.

"NGH!" Su Xing grunted getting up before gasping when he Saw Zasho then was hit by the attack creating a large explosion.

When the dust cleared Zasho glared down at Su Xing lying on his back in the middle of the new crater they stood in.

"Hah...hah...NGH!" he grunted standing back up "...why...you! **I'VE HAD ENOUGH**!" he yelled sending powerful winds in all direction from his flared up anger and took off into the air above "I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH THIS!" he yelled forming a massive ki ball above his head "BLACK NEO DRAGON BALL!"

Zasho then stared up at the massive blast that was heading towards him before holding out a single hand "Tranquil Purification!" he yelled catching the ball before making it vanish.

"Wh-what..." Su Xing said shaking.

"Power live that with nothing but negativity can spread if I kick it into space or fire it back at you so I purified it and turned it into energy which I absorb into my body!" Zasho said.

"GRRR BASTARD!" Su Xing yelled.

"My turn" Zasho said forming the Kamehameha stance.

"KA-ME-HA-ME!" Zasho yelled creating a powerful ki ball in his hands sending powerful winds in all direction "HAAAAAAA!" he yelled launching the blast at Su Xing.

"GAAAAAH!" Su Xing yelled getting caught in the blast before the explosion.

Meanwhile!

"HE DID IT!" Trunks yelled.

"Way to go Zato!" Pan cheered.

"Hmph not bad brat" Vegeta smirked.

"Aw man and we didn't even get a chance to fight" Colton sighed.

"Oh well next time" Zam shrugged.

_"__Hm?!"_ Zasho gasped on the crystal ball _"WHAT?! Still alive? OH SHIT!"_

At that moment Su Xing appeared where the other Z-Fighters were as all gasped when they saw the dragon.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nitro growled.

"Found you" Su Xing smiled.

"He used instantaneous Transportation?! HOW!" Mia growled.

"Now then~ Which one of you has the other dragon balls?" Su Xing smirked

_**A.N.**_ Oh no! A Cliffhanger! Will we have another Omega Shenron?! Find out on the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rise of Alpha Xing Porunga _**

"You're not getting these dragon balls!" Trunks yelled as he Goten, Pan and Mia powered to Super Saiyan and Majuub flared his own power.

"Hohhohho! What a futile attempt, none of you can stop me" Su Xing smiled pointing his finger and making all the dragon balls fly out of the bag and each shrinking as they went in his mouth and one by one swallowed all six of the dragon balls from the bag.

"Oh no..." Trunks said.

"HAAAAAAA!" Su Xing yelled as his body began to glow and Zasho appeared using Indentations Transmission.

"There you are!" Zasho growled.

"Were too late!" Vegeta growled as a blinding light flashed then from the light a younger looking and taller version of Sun with his eye opened and the seven dragon balls all implanted on his chest.

"Oh you sore loser couldn't take defeat with honor and had to steal power from the other fallen dragons" Zasho said.

"The rest of you get out of here now!" Vegeta yelled.

"No need to tell us twice!" Goten said as the others flew off to a safer location.

"So what are you going to be calling yourself now?" Zasho asked.

"GRR!" Alpha Xing growled "you made a fool of me for the last time you little bastard! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR AND MAKE YOU BEG FOR A PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Screw you! The only thing your doing is going straight to hell when rip those dragon balls out of your body!" Zasho growled.

"You can try!" Alpha Xing smirked as both flared their ki power.

Whilte the others stayed behind Old Kai and those who could not fight fled to a safer location on another planet.

"What monstrous power as it is I do not think Zasho can beat him on his own" Vegeta said.

"Well activate you god form and help him!" Pan said.

"Only as a last result, this is his fight" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"HAAAAA!" Zasho and Alpha Xing yelled charging at each other than collided elbows.

Alpha Xing then dodge Zasho punch then Zasho blocked Alpha Xing kick as the two collided fists before the two split apart and collided again sending wave after wave of power ki and winds in all directions.

"THIS IS BAD!" Mia yelled shielding her eyes from the wind.

"HOW SO?!" Zam yelled.

"Zasho can't stayed fused or in God form much longer! He gonna run out soon!" Pan yelled.

"We got to help them!" Nitro yelled.

"How?!" Colton yelled.

Alpha Xing then punched Zasho across the jaw then kicked him towards the earth below creating a large crater where Zasho landed.

"HAAAAA!" Alpha Xing yelled powering up for a ki blast **"ALPHA DRAGON BALL!"**

The blast then hit creating a massive explosion and stronger winds.

"ZASHO!" Mia screamed when they saw all the smoke coming out of the new massive crater.

Zasho then I.T. behind Alpha Xing who turned around looking unamused.

"If that the best this new form can do then you may as well surrender now you freak" Zasho smirked.

"WHAT?! Why you! Now who the one bluffing! You should have ended it when you had a chance before brat!"

"That rich coming from an old midget who lacks his own real power now let me show you my power!" Zasho shot back "HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled flaring his power.

"Little Bastard!" Alpha Xing growled "HN!" he grunted flaring his own power.

"It's hard to tell who gonna win this match" Trunks said.

"ALPHA NEO DRAGON BALLS!" Alpha Xing yelled launching the two dragon shaped ki blasts at Zasho who teleported away and appeared away from Alpha Xing with a ki ball in hand.

"DEVINE JUDGMENT!" Zasho yelled firing the blast at Alpha who smacked it away then saw Zasho had moved above him.

"Dragon Cannon!" Zasho yelled firing a barrage of blasts at Alpha Xing creating an explosion after explosion and a grow dust cloud.

"LOOK LOT!" Vegeta yelled as Alpha Xing appeared next to Zasho.

Alpha Xing then punched Zasho across jaw and Zasho growled before punching Alpha Xing right back across the jaw.

Then the two began to block each other's attacks sending more waves of ki in all directions.

Meanwhile!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Melody yelled looking at data reading on a planet they were passing "Bansuri! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"OH I KNOW YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Bansuri yelled as he approached and saw the red flashing lights.

"Just shut up and look at this!" Melody showing the data from power readings "this has been going on all day and this new spike just happened! I know we been sensing some kind of power spikes but this takes the cake! That planet under attack by some powerful force!"

"There is no life on that planet" Bansuri said looking at data "according to this it was exterminated of all life by the Planet Trade System and since then been uninhabited after the fall of the Cold Empire" Bansuri said.

"What do you wanna do?" Melody asked.

"Earth can wait! Take us down there" Bansuri said.

"Yes sir!" Melody nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"This is insane man!" Zam yelled.

"Come on brat! Show him your father sacrifice wasn't in vain!" Vegeta yelled.

"HAAAAAA!" Zasho yelled punching Alpha Xing across the jaw then punched him hard in the gut.

"GAK!" Alpha Xing grunted coughing blood as he bent over gripping his stomach as Zasho appeared behind him.

"RAH!" Zasho yelled bashing him over the back with his fists sending Alpha Xing smashing into the earth.

"GRRR RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alpha Xing roared sending the dust cloud scattering as he glared his power.

"Hmph he knows he stand no chance" Vegeta said as Alpha Xing floated back in the air as Zasho didn't break his glare on the dragon.

"I am impressed, but I am far from done!" Alpha Xing growled with his Dragon Jacket moving like fire "I'll win and destroy every miserable existence in this universe!"

_'__How odd he's got something planned'_ Zato thought.

_'__But what?'_ Kosho thought.

"I'LL START WITH THEM! ALPHA DRAGON BALL!" Alpha Xing yelled launching the attack towards the other fighters and at Mia and Pan.

"NOOOOO!" Zasho yelled appearing in front of the blast and shielding it getting caught in the explosion.

"WAAAAAAH!" Colton yelled getting sent flying back with the others.

"Zasho?...are you okay?" Mia asked shaking before seeing Zasho gritting his teeth with the back of his armor blown off and his back burned.

"That coward...he actually did damage to Zasho" Vegeta growled.

"Hehehehehehe HAHAHAHA! STUPID BASTARD! Feelings for other life is weakness! Just look where it just got you!" Alpha Xing laughed.

"You bastard...you tried to hurt them!" Zasho growled trying to fight the pain.

"Zasho your hurt!" Pan gasped as Alpha Xing charged at them.

"NO!" Zasho growled pushing Pan and Mia out of the way and blocking Alpha Xing punch as he grunted from the impact on his arm.

"GRR!" Alpha Xing smirked punching Zasho hard in the gut "HOW THIS FEEL HUH?!" he yelled hitting Zasho with a barrage of punches "DO YOU FEEL PAIN! FEEL WEAK! THIS IS WHAT CARING FOR LIFE GETS YOU!" he yelled as Zasho stumped back but smirked.

"They are my strength and at least I have friends" Zasho growled.

"TRUNKS! We need to transfer power into Zasho!" Vegeta yelled.

"But how! Who can distract that?!" Trunks yelled as Alpha Xing bashed Zasho into the earth below creating a new crater.

"Still...WEAK!" Zasho yelled lying on his back.

"Weak am I?" Alpha Xing growled forming a ki ball in front of him "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS!"

Then from the side from out of nowhere Alpha Xing was kicked in the face by a hoofed foot then a fast moving brown figure hit Alpha Xing is a barrage of kics and punches from every angle.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Alpha Xing growled before seeing a man like figure land on a high mountain away from him then when his focus cleared he saw it was a alien stage glaring his blue eyes at him.

"Don't worry I got you!" a girl called from below as Alpha Xing growled and saw a pink skinned girl holding her hands above Zasho back and healing his wounds.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled a Majuub appeared.

"You're not getting near them!" Majuub yelled.

"Oh yeah? Who gonna stop me?" Alpha Xing spoke.

_'__We have no choice Buu! It's time we control this form!'_ Majuub thought.

_'__Together Uub!'_ Majin Buu said.

"HAAAAAAA!" Majuub yelled transforming into his Pure Form the growled glaring his black eyes at the dragon.

"Huh?" Zasho grunted looking up at Rizza "who?"

"A friend" Rizza smiled as Kel landed on the edge of the creator in a crouching position.

"Kel will help dark one keep the dragon busy Rizza will heal" Kel said.

"Every one ready" Vegeta said powering to his god form while Goten and Trunks powered to Super Saiyan and all formed a circle with Zasho as the target for the power.

"NO! NOT THAT! YOU BASTARDS!" Alpha Xing yelled trying to get past Majuub to stop the Zasho.

"RAAAH!" Majuub yelled throwing a punch Alpha Xing dodge as he slammed his elbow down on Majuub back then punched him across the jaw.

Kel then came in from the side punching Alpha Xing who grabbed the Stag antler and punched him in the gut and threw him to the Earth below smashing into a new crater.

"KEL!" Rizza yelled running over as Kel got back up but before he could fall back down a red hand caught him and Kel looked up to see the mercenary Curknox had caught him.

"So the ugly one with the mustache is the target?" Curknox asked.

"Evil power, dangerous" Kel spoke.

"Fighting along Saiyans! How vile! After we defeat this beast I'll eliminate the Saiyans" Bansuri said approaching as Melody used her scouter.

"Damn this monster power reaching the millions!" Melody growled.

"What they doing over there?" Bansuri asked seeing the glowing Saiyan circle.

"It's a power rejuvenation technique but not only that, but that how you create the Super Saiyan God form, I saw it once Goku used it to fight Lord Beerus" Colton said.

"What happens when you use that on a Saiyan God?" Nitro asked.

"We need more power!" Mia growled as her and the other Saiyan eyes widen as three sets of feet landed one taking Zasho hand the the other Vegeta.

"Reyoto! Gohan! Kento!" Pan gasped as the three powered to Super Saiyan Four to add more power to Zasho.

"We need one more" Vegeta said as Pan took Zasho hand and powered to Super Saiyan 3.

All seven Saiyans then reverted to base as their powers went into Zasho restoring him to max power with a fiery aura moving around as he smiled up at Alpha Xing who had sent Majuub smashing to the earth.

"I told you friend and family power together is greater than yours!" Zasho said as the others all panted falling to the ground and Zasho approached looking up alongside, Pan, Mia, Melody, Bansuri, Rizza, Kel, Curknox, Zam, Colton and Nitro.

"What the plan Saiyan?" Bansuri asked cracking his knuckles.

"We kill this bastard" Zasho glared.

"I like that plan!" Zam growled looking where Majuub landed.

"A new generation?" Kento spoke repeating Goku words and seeing the young new fighters standing before Alpha Xing.

"Do you think Goku meant them?" Goten asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but the odds they all meet in this place and this time at a time like this can't be a coincidence" Trunks said.

"Let's see if Kakarot faith in these brats was right" Vegeta said.

A.N. This is it! The Zeo Z-Force have met and now the team must fight Alpha Xing will they work as a team to defeat the monster or will the fate of the universe fall to the dragon hand? Find out in the conclusion fight in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Final Battle!_**

"Who the hell are these people?!" Alpha Xing growled.

"None of your concern you foul creature" Curknox growled.

"What's the plan?" Rizza asked.

"Obviously the white haired one can do damage but if you give me some time I can triangulate an attack we can use to exterminate him" Melody said activating her scouter scanning the dragon.

"Zasho only got a few minutes left before his fusion and this form powers down" Pan said.

"Then we can't miss an attack and need to hit him where it hurt" Bansuri said.

"DIE!" Alpha Xing yelled launching a blast as the teens quickly scattered to avoid the blast as Zasho appeared in front of Alpha Xing punching him hard in the gut.

Meanwhile the other Saiyans all watch from the safety in distance still recovering from restoring Zasho power.

"How are you three here and where your halos?" Goten asked.

"Well in Otherworld Old Kai gave me back my life with his like he did Goku" Reyoto said.

"And since Kibito Kai was a fusion of two Gohan and I got our lives from him" Kento smiled.

"Now we wait and hope they can end this" Gohan said.

* * *

"WHOA!" Melody yelled dodging blasts as Kel crashed in front of her then growled getting back up and high jumping back into the fight, "come on!" she growled with her scanner still scanning the dragon.

"RAAAH!" Zasho yelled punching Alpha Xing in the face sending him flying back but before he could attack Kel appeared from above kicking Alpha Xing in the chest with a powerful kick sending him flying down as Bansuri appeared kicking Alpha Xing into a mountain.

"I need information!" Melody yelled as Alpha Xing charged out of the mountain slamming his elbow into Bansuri face then punching Zasho.

"We fought a guy like him!" Pan yelled firing a ki blast at the dragon back.

"How was he defeated?!" Melody yelled getting sent flying back by an explosion.

"A Spirit Bomb! Powered by every living soul in the universe!" Pan yelled as Rizza dodged rolled a blast and fired her own blast back at the dragon.

"Can we do that?" Rizza asked.

"Yes but the person making the bomb needs to be protected!" Mia yelled powering to Super Saiyan 3 and firing a blast at the dragon chest giving Zasho and opening to kick him across the jaw.

Kel then landed in crouching position next to Rizza as he stood up "Rizza use reverse time magic."

"Oh! Maybe that can work!" Rizza said thinking.

"What?" Melody asked as the two took cover behind a rock.

"If Zasho form the bomb I can slow down his fusion and god time limit with my magic but he still need to be guarded" Rizza said as Melody peeked out scanning each fighter.

"Take this!" Colton yelled firing his own ki blasts.

"Colton and Nitro can use fusion" Mia said crouching down "and so can Pan and I."

"Okay give me a second" Melody said making a hologram keyboard appear and began inputting data "okay if fusion doubles the power...plus two fusion warriors one fast one, two powerhouses and the dragon weak point with a power level of 2.9 million...got it!" Melody said lifting up her scouters off her eyes "if you guys can buy time and keep him busy Zasho can create the bomb and smash the creep."

"RAAAAAH!" Zasho yelled punching Alpha Xing in the gut then kicked him in the air.

"GAAH! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! I'll exterminate you all!" Alpha Xing yelled forming a black ki ball in front of him.

"Oh that's not good" Colton growled.

"OKAY NEW PLAN!" Melody said putting her scouter back down.

"Melody! Where did you locate the weak point?" Bansuri asked.

"The chest! My internal scans show his rib cage is the most fragile part of his body!" Melody yelled.

"I know what could work!" Pan said landing over, "A powered up Dragon Fist! But he'll need energy to make it strong enough to destroy him!"

"Then let's weaken him! RAHHHH!" Curknox yelled chucking his space pod at Alpha Xing hitting him from behind.

"GRRR! Little rat!" Alpha Xing yelled slicing the space pod in half and fire a barrage of ki blasts at him.

"HAH!" Curknox yelled forming a ki shield and starting to deflect the blasts sending them raining towards the girls.

"SHIT!" Pan yelled as she Mia, Melody and Rizza began to run from the wall of ki blasts following after them.

"Enough of this!" Rizza growled turning around and holding her hand out with glowing blue eyes "STOP!" she yelled stopping the rain of Ki blasts then began to shake "I can't hold it forever! Kel!"

"Jet Speed" Kel spoke with booth his hoof glowing then launching himself in front of the frozen ki blasts.

"NOW!" Zasho yelled punching Alpha Xing into Kel line of fire.

"GRRR huh?" Alpha Xing growled seeing Kel before Kel began to use fast speed to kick each blast hitting Alpha Xing with a barrage of his own attacks creating a growing smoke cloud around Alpha Xing with each hit.

"What is that?" Goten asked.

"The deer creature is a Cerviyans they are the stags of space with incredible speed from their powerful legs they are consider worthy hunt but in this case this one got away from hunting season and was allowed to grow stronger" Reyoto explained.

"The pink one that used time she wearing traditional clothes of Planet Yardrat she must have been trained there like Goku was but they never thought him how to do that she must have trained with them longer" Gohan said.

"I know that one anyway he the race race as the Ledgic guy we meet while looking for the Black Star Dragon balls" Trunks said looking at Curknox.

"That would be a Serpentain they are known to be mercenaries though what he doing here I have no clue" Reyoto said.

"That one a Namek no doubt but why is he black instead green like Piccolo?" Goten asked.

"I heard that Namekian can vary in colors he would be consider a Dark Namekian" Reyoto said.

"That blue girl looks like she studying each of the fighters" Kento said taking note of Melody surveying the fight and avoiding getting hit.

"I know that race she is a Angicita they are also known as the Angels of Space or Sirens of the Sea of Stars their singing voices have been known to even trans the most blackened heart though this one seems more interested in other things than singing" Reyoto said.

"Even Zam is doing amazingly" Gohan said seeing Zam stretch his arm to punch Alpha Xing then stretch out to avoid Alpha Xing punch and kicked the dragon.

"Well he has been mentored by Majuub" Kento chuckled looking at Majuub.

"He doing good" Majuub chuckled.

"I'm more surprised Nitro and Colton haven't died yet" Vegeta spoke watching the two firing ki blasts to give Zasho openings to attack.

"Come on Vegeta lay off they're doing so good!" Kento said.

"I got it!" Melody yelled running over to the other girls.

"A plan?" Rizza panted.

"Okay if all of us transfer our ki energy into Zasho the moment he uses the 'Dragon Fist' or whatever it's called. He'll be able to penetrate the monster" Melody said as her eyes widen as Curknox lifted her's and Bansuri ship "NOOOOO!"

"YAAAAAH!" Curknox yelled smashing the ship down on Alpha Xing.

"Just great! Now I'm stuck here! My ship out of commission! Oh this isn't far from over Merc! I'll eliminate you!" Bansuri growled.

"We can settle it later pig!" Curknox growled.

"MY BABY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM BANSURI I'LL END HIM!" Melody yelled as Bansuri held her back.

"You can get him later!" Bansuri yelled pushing Melody yelled and firing a ki blast into Alpha Xing chest.

"HYAAAAA!" Zasho yelled punching Alpha Xing in the gut then two times across his face then slammed his fists down on the dragon head sending him slamming into the earth sending powerful winds in all directions.

"This is getting intense!" Pan yelled shielding her eyes from the dirt.

"Every attack we throw isn't damaging him!" Rizza growled as Kel landed next to them.

"Dragon growing weak" Kel spoke in a stern tone.

"Are you sure Kel?" Rizza asked.

"He's right" Melody said using her scouter "every blow Zasho dealing him weakening him little by little."

"Then we need to hit him when we get the right moment" Mia said.

"If Zasho can last a little longer he can have an opening for the final blow" Melody said.

"Rizza" Kel said landing in again before whispering in her ear.

"That could work!" Rizza said.

"What could?" Pan asked.

"The moment Zasho attack hits we transfer our power into him for an extra boost" Rizza said.

"But will it be enough?" Mia asked.

"Only one way to find out" Kel said jumping into the air.

"Take this you freak!" Nitro yelled firing a ki blast at the same time with Colton, Bansuri, Zam and Curknox hitting Alpha Xing in an explosion.

"GRR!" Alpha growled glaring at the five and holding out his hand "little runts!"

"Leave them alone!" Zasho yelled slamming his elbow into Alpha Xing nose and kicked him in the air.

"Hit him now!" Colton yelled.

"Right!" Zasho growled but before he could he ended up reverting back into Zato and Kosho in their god forms.

"OH SHIT!" Mia yelled.

"Five minutes already?! Now way that was too fast!" Kosho growled as Alpha Xing caught himself in the air and smirked seeing the two.

"Well well well~ What an ironic twist" Alpha Xing smirked.

"Hmph you think so?" Zato smirked cracking his knuckles.

"We are far from done" Kosho said with the others floating behind him.

"Hmph you brats already proved to me you are not even worth the effort I will end this now and swiftly" Alpha Xing said holding out his hand.

"You're wrong about us Alpha Xing! What you see before you is the new generation of fighters who will keep creeps like you from destroying our homes!" Mia growled.

"Call it fate or mere coincidence that united us together on this day. Whatever you call it we all stand between you and the destruction of the universe" Rizza said.

"A darkness like your does not deserve to live another second in this realm" Curknox said.

"Do you know who we are? We are not strangers anymore! We are the Zeo Z-Fighters and this ends now!" Zato yelled charging at Alpha Xing and swung his fist back.

"NOW!" Melody yelled holding out her hand with the other fighters sending every ounce of their ki into Zato who glowed gold and before Alpha Xing eyes a dragon came at him.

"W-WHAT?!" Alpha Xing gasped holding out his hands.

"UNITY DRAGON FIST!" Zato yelled punching straight through Alpha Xing chest and out his back with the dragon flowing through.

"I-impossible!...beaten by this brat!" Alpha Xing yelled as the dragon wrapped around him and created an explosion sending powerful winds in all directions.

"UGH!" Colton grunted hitting the ground wiped of energy with the others each hitting the ground.

"Did we win?" Pan asked before seeing the seven Namekian dragon balls landed on the ground away from them followed by Zato landing next to the glowing dragon balls.

"Whew...we did...it" Zato panted with a grin as the dragon balls glowed and Porunga emerged looking down at the warriors.

**_"Overuse of the dragon balls created those enemies you all struggled to beat the dragon balls were over used as goes the ones on Namek the pressure of negative energy is what brought them to Earth, now I am afraid now I must separate myself and the dragon balls from Namek for a long time. In due time both sets will return maybe in a time of peace when they won't be needed"_** Porunga spoke.

"Hey can we have one last wish Porunga?" Zato asked.

**_"Just one"_** Porunga said.

"Undo all the damage and life that was taken from the time Ize appeared" Zato said.

**_"Your final wish is granted"_** Porunga said as his eyes glowed red as everyone who died was resurrected and all the damage done has been restored.

"Oh! One more thing! Whatever Goku says do not take him with you!" Reyoto yelled.

**_"Uh got it"_** Porunga sweat dropped before flying off towards space with the dragon balls flying behind him.

"Finally over" Zato smiled before looking over at the others "we never had a proper introduction yet have we? I'm Zato Hoshi."

"Pleasure I am Rizza and this is my companion Kel we came to meet Goku but I can see he's not available at the moment" she chuckled.

"You can call it that" Kosho chuckled "I am Kosho Minami."

"I am Mia and this is Pan" Mia smiled introducing her and Pan.

"Nice to meet you" Pan smiled.

"I am Bansuri and this is my partner Melody we are Galactic Patrol originally I had intention of finishing off the Saiyans my idiot mentor Jaco should have done a long time ago but I can see his idiocy may have been a blessing in disguise" Bansuri said.

"Wait Jaco? OH! Do you do poses like him too?" Pan asked as Bansuri had a dark aura and glared at Pan.

"Hell no! I refuse to pose like that little annoying twerp!" Bansuri hissed.

"Haha what's wrong cop? Can't handle a little pose of justice" Curknox chuckled.

"Oh bite me merc! I'll arrest you after our ship is repaired!" Bansuri hissed.

"Mercenary Curknox my you got quite the wanted poster on you" Meoldy said scanning Curknox.

"So that's your name? Well I'm Colton and this is Nitro" Colton said.

"ACHOO!" Nitro sneezed his hair turning red "the hell you looking at punks?!"

"That's...new" Rizza sweat-dropped.

"Eh you get used to it, I am Zam a pleasure to meet you" Zam smiled.

"So what now?" Mia asked as the group went silent.

Later on Earth!

Customers stared in horror at the sight of the entire back section taken over by the Z-Fighter and the new recruited all pigging out.

"Slow down Goku! You were only napping for a few hours!" Reyoto yelled.

"But I missed lunch!" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his hand with a spoon "YEOW!"

Reyoto then had a dark aura as he held a knife to Goku neck **"Do not tempt me! Swallow before you speak!"**

"He's scary" Rizza said eating like an earthling would.

"That him being nice" Zato said.

"GAH! The mushu pork! YOU TURN THAT BACK!" Kosho yelled at Zam.

"What? It's sugar-free!" Zam said putting a sucker in his mouth.

"You know this bill gonna be high" Kento chuckled.

"Eh Bulma will pay for it" Gohan shrugged.

"I am disgusted" Kel spoke eating vegetables.

"Just be glad no one ordered venison, stag" Vegeta said.

"What is that?" Kel asked.

"It's d-" Vegeta began before Zato covered his mouth.

"Meat you do not want to consume!" Zato said.

"Where are all these people gonna stay?" Pan asked.

"Not with us, our homes are already packed" Gohan said.

"Hmm I have an idea" Colton said.

"I think I know what you're thinking, but of course we need to get on that woman good side" Nitro said.

"These Saiyans are pigs" Melody said losing her appetite.

"I'm glad I don't eat" Bansuri said taking a drink of water.

"To the Z-Fighters who are retiring and the new recruits who have taken the mantle" Goku said holding up a glass.

"I'll drink to that!" Pan said holding up her glass followed by the others in the room.

"Cheers!" the group yelled clinking glasses.

**A.N.** The fight has been won! But what dose fate have in store for our new heroes? Stay tuned for more adventures of the Zeo Z-Fighters!


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Earth Life for the new heroes!_**

"Ta-DA~!" Bulma smiled showing the twelve heroes the large empty plot of land next to a forest.

"...whoa and empty plot of land, I'm in awe" Bansuri said sarcastically.

"Uh grandma I don't think this is what Colton meant" Zato sweat-dropped.

"You underestimate my big beautiful brain" Bulma chuckled holding up a capsule.

"A pill?" Rizza said squinting her eyes.

"Here you go kiddies!" Bulma clicking the capsule and threw it at the large plot of land and then in a large explosion of smoke a large dome the size of Bulma home emerged with the C.C. logo in the front.

"Damn!" Nitro said tilting his head up to look at the large building.

"...how did she?" Rizza asked.

"What matter of witchcraft is this?!" Kel hissed.

"Science!" Bulma smirked handing key's to each of the twelve "Say hello to the Z-Fighter new base of operations!" Bulma said opening the door and stepping in.

"Wow" Colton said looking around at the inside of the entry way which was a large siting room with a large big screen entertainment system, the latest game consoles with the best games money could buy, a pool table and a foosball table.

A loud thump was heard as the others turned to see Kel antlers had hit the top of the doorway.

"Hmm I may need to make a doorway entry for him" Bulma said thinking.

"I hate this planets doorways" Kel said getting down on all four to crawl into the room.

"This is what I call the relaxation room only the best that teenagers needs to relax after a hard day work in protecting the earth and school" Bulma said.

"Nice" Kosho smirked following Bulma with the others into a large kitchen.

"Ohhhhh" Colton awed running over to spread out collection of knives and cooking tools.

"Look at the size of this fridge!" Zato said opening the doors to see it lead into a massive walk in freezers "DAMN!"

"Of course with Saiyans you need to keep the fridge packed with large portions of foods" Bulma chuckled.

"Thank you for the vegan section" Rizza smiled peeking in.

"An indoor pool?" Curknox said opening a screen door into a large garden area with a large pool with a greenhouse dome covering the section of the building.

"I like the serenity here" Kel said sniffing the air.

"I figured you like this place your room over there" Bulma pointing to some trees.

"That not a room" Mia sweat dropped.

"Those tree are fake" Bulma said as they approached to see it was a privacy wall and behind it was a large bed "the bed may be small."

Kell then approached and clicked a button turning the bed into a capsule before handing it to Bulma, "now it's perfect."

"He loves it" Rizza smiled.

"Okay Kel while you get comfy I'll continue the tour" Bulma said.

"Go away" Kel shoo before he lay down on the bed of moss with a smile.

"Okay let's take the elevator" Bulma said as they all stepped into the large glass elevator and took it to the second floor where it opened up to a massive Gravity Floor.

"WHOA!" Kosho said.

"Say hello to the latest in Gravity Room the Gravity Training Floor, with all your exercise equipment, a programs for different training scenarios and nearly Saiyan proof!"

"Nearly?" Zato asked.

"I haven't made one that can handle God Forms" Bulma said.

"Ah" Kosho spoke as they moved to the third floor.

"Here you go ladies the bathroom" Bulma said showing them a massive bathhouse with large tubs to fit all the heroes and separate sections for the boys and girls.

"Nice" Pan smiled.

"Now to the ladies living quarters" Bulma said taking them to the fourth floor leading to a large hall and with four different doors.

"I hope you made a lab in that room" Melody said.

"I'll get there" Bulma said as they move to the fifth floor where they found a large mechanic lab with Bansuri and Melody ship held up by gravity plates keeping it floating.

"Hmmm" Melody said stepping in and looking at all the tolls laid out on a work bench "you still use these primitive tools?"

"Bitch. Why I ought to!" Bulma growled.

"She means thank you grandma!" Zato said pulling Bulma back into the elevator and to the sixth floor where they found a large white room with some mats lay out.

"I call this the quite room for those like Piccolo who need meditation" Bulma said clicking on a remote and the white room began to change into different setting from a water fall in the jungle to a quite canyon with sound effects.

"I will be using this room" Curknox said.

"Get in line merc" Bansuri said as they moved to the seventh floor.

"Here you go boys your rooms" Bulma said opening the door to a large hall with seven doors.

"Oh! I want this one!" Zam said taking the first door.

"Anyway here the last floor" Bulma said showing them the eight floor which looked like a hospital, "knowing all you there gonna be injuries."

"Are those Senzu Beans?" Zato asked seeing some growing in a green box.

"Korin gave me seeds so we can grow these for you guys" Bulma said.

"This is amazing Bulma you out did yourself" Mia said.

"I am glad someone appreciates it, now I'm gonna slap that blue girl some manners!" Bulma growled.

"Come on grandma she means well" Zato said as they rode the elevator back down to the first floor.

"Now your parents expect you guys to still go to school so they may call in to make sure you do" Bulma said.

"We will don't worry" Pan smiled.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to break this kitchen in!" Colton smiled.

"Well now you can! House warming party!" Bulla said entering through the front door.

"Wow I wanna live here!" Marron pouted.

"This is seriously cool" Molly smiled.

"Remember your parents are trusting you and I got camera on this floor the gravity floor and the halls! So no funny business" Bulma said eyeing Bulla.

"Mother! Would I ever do something scandalous like that?" Bulla pouted.

"Yes you would" Bulma said heading out the door.

"Hmph rude!" Bulla pouted.

"Wow this is nice Pan" Collin smiled.

"Thanks I'll give you the grand tour!" Pan said taking Collin hand and leading him to the gardens.

"Oh they be such a cute couple" Bulla smiled.

"Collin and Pan?" Colton asked.

"Yeah! I can see their chemistry" Bulla said.

"You sure it's not your diva clouding your brain" Zato smirked as Bulla glared at him.

"NO! He likes her it's so obvious" Bulla said.

"Well duh" Bansuri said taking a seat "the kid blushed when she took his hand."

"I know that look, stay out of it Bulla just let them be" Zato said plopping down on a couch.

"Come on, you're the god of love you should help Pan" Bulla said.

"Uh no, I am the god of mating and Saiyan mating is waaaaaay off from human courting" Zato said.

"Daddy lied!" Bulla growled.

"Of course he did, like he want his little princess going after someone like Goten" Zato chuckled.

"EW! Goten? Blah!" Bulla said.

"Humans have a different kind of mating ritual?" Mia asked tilting her head.

"Oh girl you have no idea" Bulla said.

"Please don't interfere in my relationship Bulla" Zato said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it am I missing out on?" Mia asked with a look of suspicion.

"Well girl on earth the men take us beautiful ladies out on dates and there are levels in the relationship first comes dating then if your compatible comes the Boyfriend Girlfriend status then you stay like this for about a month or a few then comes the final phase he will buy you a beautiful engagement ring and you two wed!" Bulla said dreamily.

"And then?" Mia asked.

"Well then you do what married couples do have kids pretty much what my parent do" Bulla shrugged.

"Really? And here I thought humans had an interesting courting system" Mia sighed.

"What?! What exactly do Saiyans do?" Bulla asked.

"Trust me Bulla, you do not want to know the details" Zato said.

"But Bulla has a point" Marron said.

"About Pan and Collin?" Rizza asked "they seem like a compatible couple."

"The problem is Collin so damn shy to make a move and Pan to proud to make the first move" Bulla said.

"I will never understand the need for companionship on this planet" Bansuri said.

"That's cause you're a Namek you got no gender to you" Bulla said.

"I see so what are you purposing?" Rizza asked.

"A little 'divine' intervention if you catch my drift" Bulla said pointing at Zato.

"I am not gonna mess with others love life when I know it does not need my help" Zato said.

"Boo your no fun" Bulla said.

"Didn't Pan parents do the flying lessons too? Isn't that what made Videl fall for Gohan?" Colton said peeking his head out of the kitchen.

"OMG it was! If Pan anything like her parents, flying lessons would make her fall for her student! Just like one of mom romance novels!" Bulla said.

"You mean that smut on pages?" Zato chuckled.

"It is not!" Bulla said.

"Yeah I'm out of here" Bansuri said.

"Not like that you don't!" Bulla said.

"Excuse me? The hell is wrong with my uniform?" Bansuri said.

"First off cop the uniform does not help with how scary you look! You scare the hell out of people if you set foot in the city!" Bulla said.

"PFFFT" Curknox spat trying hard not to laugh as Bansuri glared.

"Same goes for you too jolly red giant! You and Kel are just as scary looking!" Bulla said.

"I'm scary?" Kel said entering the room.

"No Kel! The earthlings are just pansies" Rizza reassured.

"You all need lessons in blending in on this planet!" Bulla said.

"Oh! I know where this is going!" Pan said walking in with Collin.

"SHOPPING!" Pan, Marron, Bulla and Molly all yelled.

"I sense dread in our futures" Kel sweat-dropped.

Later in Satan City on lookers stared into the clothing store while inside Zato and the other earth men watch Bulla and the girls work on the new comers.

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" Bansuri yelled from his dressing room.

"Oh be quite you big baby!" Bulla said.

"I almost feel sorry for them" Kosho chuckled.

"...uh girls I do not know about this" Rizza said nervously from her dressing room.

"You come out here" Pan said as Rizza stepped out in a yellow sun dress.

"Cute!" Molly said.

"I don't feel comfortable in these clothing" Rizza blushed.

"You don't?!" Bansuri growled stepping out dressed like a skater wearing a logo long-sleeved shirt and a beanie over his head "what is with these loose clothes!"

"It's called fashion grumps! Besides you look less scary if you smiled" Bulla said.

"Don't make me destroy you" Bansuri growled.

"Uh guys none of these shirts fit over Curknox big head!" Marron said from inside Curknox dressing room.

"Well his race dose have large heads" Bulla said thinking.

"Well excuse me for not having small brains like other races" Curknox said as they heard a slap "OW!"

"Give me a button up!" Marron said.

"This is a waste of time" Melody sighed stepping out in pants and wearing a purple blouse and bandana on her head.

"Come on you look good" Pan said seeing Kel looking at shorts.

"He's gonna be tricky" Zato said.

"Kel hates shirts, it was hard enough time to get him to wear shorts" Rizza said.

"Whoa dude! Where you get the antler hat?" a man asked Kel.

"Hat?" Kel said tilting his head, "they're attached to my body."

"Okay Kel come here!" Kosho said leading Kel outside the store.

"Okay girls what do you think?" Marron asked stepping out of Curknox dressing room as he stepped out in a black button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Hmm not bad, wish there was a hat big enough for his head" Pan said.

"Maybe we can convince others he has a head deformity?" Bulla said.

"And a skin condition?" Molly said.

"I will kill if someone laughs" Curknox growled crossing his arms.

"Well you do not look that bad" Rizza said fixing Curknox collar and looked up to his eyes, "huh, I didn't know your eyes were pink."

"PINK?!" Bulla said as she and the other girls ran over.

"My god they are! That so cute!" Pan said.

"Are those real?" Molly asked.

"Of course they're my real eye color you twits" Curknox growled.

"Okay let's go" Zato said heading outside.

"Hey Zato?" Mia spoke.

"Yeah?" Zato said looking over to her as Bulla went to pay for the new clothes.

"How come you never take me out of 'dates' like other girls?" Mia asked as Zato eyes widen.

_'Oh god why?! Damn you Bulla! You just had to open you big mouth! I am so getting her back for this!'_ Zato thought "well Mia I didn't think you be interested in that kind of stuff, earth dates don't involve fighting or other Saiyan stuff and the romance movies bore even my mom to death."

"No fighting at all?! Bulla made it sound like a big deal! Pfft no fighting. What kind of relationship is that?!" Mia chuckled.

"I know right?" Zato chuckled.

"Oh they are so perfect for each other" Pan smiled.

"What about you huh?" Bulla smirked elbowing Pan.

"Huh? Me? Oh no I've given up on dates after what happened a few years ago. Dude walked out on what could have been the PERFECT date after I beat up some crooks!" Pan said.

"You mean what happened when your grandpa got turned into a kid?! Girl! You should at least try again!" Bulla said.

"I will, with the right guy and at the right time and place!" Pan said.

"I will never understand Saiyans" Melody said looking around the shopping area.

"Where is the fun in this?" Bansuri sighed.

"I fail to see it" Curknox said.

"People are staring" Kel said getting a lot of stares.

"Well people never seen a humanoid deer before" Pan said.

"And they think Curknox sunburned" Nitro chuckled.

"I can't get sunburned, I'm cold blooded" Curknox said.

"Yeah we know your evil" Bulla said.

"He meant he's literally cold blood, his race is like snakes" Melody said.

"Really?" Bulla said.

"I can sense body signitures and use cameo" Curknox said walking ahead.

"I still think he's gonna kill us in our sleep" Bulla whispered.

"He's not so bad, I kind of think he's sweet" Rizza smiled.

"Sweet? Girl the guy a mercenary!" Bulla said.

"You do realize that his race hearing is almost as good as Namekians right" Melody said.

"It is?! Oh god he's gonna kill me first for sure!" Bulla said.

"Please I wouldn't waste my time on a spoiled airhead princess" Curknox said.

"Excuse me?!" Bulla yelled.

"Why you fart?" Curknox smirked as the others tried to contain their laughter's as Bulla went red with anger and began to take off her earrings.

"That's it! I'll kill him!" Bulla yelled.

"Calm down it's not worth it" Zato said grabbing her shoulder.

"He can forget me buying him lunch!" Bulla growled.

"I don't want your hand outs princess airhead" Curknox said.

"OH HE'S ASKING FOR IT!" Bulla growled.

"I am getting hungry" Kel said looking around and spotted a potted plant.

"Don't even think about it" Pan said taking him but the arm.

"Just a nibble?" Kel asked.

Later!

At the food court the ground took several tables and while the Saiyans occupied a table covered in a mountain of plates those with normal appetites ate slowly.

"How disgusting" Bansuri said drinking his water.

"Come on Bansuri don't be such a grumps" Zam said turning his fries into gummy worms.

"You know if you ate nothing but junk food you'll put yourself into a diabetic coma" Nitro said.

"That's a myth!" Zam smiled scarfing down his candy.

"I am confused" Kel said starring at his salad while holding a fork, "why do I need this mini pitchfork?"

"If your gonna live here you at least need to have table manners unlike them" Bulla said pointing at Zato, Kosho and Mia.

"No thanks" Kel said throwing the form and began to graze his salad bowl.

"Why do I bother?!" Bulla groaned.

"Hey uh Pan?" Collin asked.

"Mmm hmm?" Pan said looking up from her noodle bowl.

"Do you mind if I come over to the base tomorrow for flying lessons?" Collin asked.

"Yeah sure! Sure is a shorter trip than Mt. Pouz!" Pan smiled.

"What is this?!" Curknox said holding up a cookie "It's the most delicious thing I ever had! Can I please have more?"

"D'waaaa! So cute!" Bulla said.

"S-shut up! I am not cute!" Curknox blushed.

"Ahhhh! Your blushing! Sure sweetie you can have more!" Bulla smirked.

"I hate you!" Curknox growled.

"I take it you never had sweets before?" Zam asked.

"Nope a mercenary diet consist of grains, proteins and lots and lots of fiber" Curknox said.

"Ew" Bulla said.

"We are an usual group" Colton said.

"You just figured that out?" Melody said.

"Let's see where tomorrow takes us" Zato smiled.

**A.N.** Flying lessons, how will Colton do with Pan as his teacher? Wait and see!


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter Thirty: Flying Lessons!_**

At the Zeo-Z-Fighters New Headquarters in the gardens Pan turned to Collin with a smile.

"Right! So to fly all you need to do is take control of your energy then you short of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up, it's pretty easy even a moron could do it" Pan said.

"...uh...energy?" Collin said as Pan eyes widen in surprise.

"Ah well, it's a…. I guess you can call it like that power you can feel inside of your body?" Pan said.

"Energy inside me?" Collin said now more confused.

"Okay so energy is sort of like this in physical form" Pan said sending a ki blast into the pool making a small explosion and rain water over Kel sleeping space.

Kel then peeked up from behind his trees and sent a glare at Pan.

"Oh! Sorry Kel!" Pan apologized as Kel shook the water out of his fur.

"Wow..." Collin said starting wide eye.

"Hmm this could be trickier than I thought" Pan said.

"So if I don't have the energy I can't fly?" Collin asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Collin every living thing has energy most don't even notice they have it their whole lives, we a teacher like me and a little training to unlock that energy you will be able to fly and use your ki!" Pan said "I never given up when I set my mind to it so we'll find that energy in you!"

"Right!" Collin smiled."

"Ok let's begin with the basics!" Pan said as she took a seat on the grass then motioned for Collin to sit down on the grass.

"First we'll show you what an energy looks like really up close!" Pan said.

"Okay" Collin nodded.

"Watch very carefully, that way you can watch the master at work!" Pan said as Collin nodded. "This first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm, you need to be relaxed" Pan said relaxing as she brought her two hands close together.

"Relaxed, got it" Collin said.

"Then you listen, listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull and then" Pan said as a yellow light making a buzzing noise began to appear and Collin watched in amazement and leaned in. "And you just bring it out like so" she smile as the ki ball began to grow.

"You're so amazing" Collin said as he got closer to Pan as she blushed.

"There, see?" Pan said quickly shaking the blush off before Collin saw and stood up "Cool huh?"

"Yeah!" Collin nodded standing up.

"Okay your turn" Pan said as Collin move back to sit as he looked at his hands trying to concentrate. "Remember, from the center it will feel like a hum."

"Ok" he said bringing his hands together to concentrate as Pan noticed he was tensing a little and started to tremble.

"Collin you have to relax! You're never going to get it if your all tensed like that! Relax" Pan said as Collin let out a sigh.

"Maybe this was a mistake" Collin said.

"Hey no one gets it their first time besides we had a deal!" Pan grinned as Collin smiled back.

"Pan! There some noisy bird trying to break the dome" Kel said pointing to a seagull peeking the dome.

"Oh! Gull!" Collin smiled getting up and opening the door to the dome letting the seagull fly in and landed on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you flew all the way here!" Collin smiled.

"Hey I haven't seen this guy in a while" Pan smiled petting the seagull head.

Meanwhile inside Zato was in the elevator as he stopped in the lab to walk into a heated argument.

"Back off grandma! You may be the smartest person on this planet but this ship is my baby and NO ONE repairs it but me, now go run along and be a rich snob elsewhere before I open a can of whoop-ass on your old ass!" Melody growled.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! It be your honor to have my brains doing these repairs!" Bulma yelled.

"HA! Tell me do you know the difference from a Vlux Capacitor and an EV Gama Tank?" Melody said.

"Uh" Bulma said trying to figure out what Melody said.

"I Didn't think so, now shoo shoo I got repairs to make" Melody said.

"Why you!" Bulma growled picking up a wrench.

"No grandma!" Zato said pulling her away.

"Let me at her! I'll smack some manners into her!" Bulma yelled.

"Just leave her be grandma" Zato sighed pulling her into the elevator.

"This isn't over brat!" Bulma yelled.

"Bye grandma oldie!" Melody waved.

"GAAAHHH! WHY YOU F-" Bulma yelled as the doors closed before Melody heard her curses.

Meanwhile!

"Damn these kids get stupid every year" Kento groaned grading papers.

"No kidding this one didn't even spell his own name right" Gohan sighed.

"Papa!" Gozo smiled walking over.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Gohan smiled patting his son head.

"When Pan coming home?" Gozo asked.

"She'll be home later tonight buddy she would die before missing family game night!" Gohan said.

"This time I'll beat her!" Gozo said.

"I bet you will" Gohan chuckled watching Gozo run off to where Kora was playing janga knocking over the wood tower.

"GRRRR! Darn you janga!" Kora growled.

"Oh they grow up so fast" Gohan smiled.

"Too fast" Kento sighed "Zato almost legally an adult and already taken the mantle of earth protector and now Kora nearly reaching her teens! I already saw how Bulla and Pan were with you and Vegeta when they hit puberty, I ain't ready for that hell!"

"Tough luck! It's your turn buddy!" Gohan smirked.

Elsewhere Serena and Videl sat outside laughing.

"I'm serious! The poor kid really thought I was gonna kill him" Serena laughed.

"Oh man I wish I could have been there! Did he piss his pants?" Videl asked.

"Yes" Serena laughed.

"Well he did have it coming, you do not slap a lady ass" Videl said.

"Hell yeah you don't! Especially not a married Saiyan woman!" Serena said.

"Speaking of marriage" Videl smirked "looks like Zato and Mia are very serious."

"Oh she'll make a good wife! Not to mention she tough! I like that in a future daughter-in-law!" Serena smirked.

"A princess too" Videl chuckled.

"Dad approves very much of that" Serena chuckled.

"I heard your dad has a new surprise for us at the next World Martial Arts Tournament" Serena said.

"Dad finally giving credit to someone who very much deserves it" Videl smiled.

"Really? I mean at this point I am ready to slap the sense back into your father" Serena chuckled.

"And I would let you!" Videl laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay eat up guys!" Colton said placing a mountain of food on the table.

"Damn Colt! I hope you didn't use up the whole damn fridge!" Kosho said making his plate.

"Nah there plenty in there and some frozen stuff in capsules" Colton shrugged.

"I'll be taking my lunch in my lab" Melody said making her plate.

"You will not, sit with us" Mia said pulling Melody into an empty seat next to her.

"So how the flying lessons going?" Zato asked.

"Eh slowly but surely" Pan shrugged.

"Mmmm this is good Colt" Zato said.

"Thanks it was defiantly a challenge making enough food to fill you bottomless pits" Colton said.

"You sure you do not want some of this meat?" Nitro asked Rizza.

"BLAH! Eat a poor defenseless animal?! I'd rather bite off my own tongue!" Rizza hissed.

"...Rizza respect life as do I" Kel stated as he ate his greens.

"I don't see what the problem is, people hunt animals all the time for sport and food" Curknox shrugged.

"...Why hunt to just hunt? I don't understand. Hunt to eat I can understand but how can anyone hunt for fun? It's cruel and sad" Kel stated.

"He has a point and I agree with the hunting bit, it is cruel to hunt and not eat your kill" Mia said.

"Please he's a walking game target in shorts of course he think it's cruel" Bansuri said.

"...I wear shorts because Rizza made me. It's not acceptable on most planets to walk around pant less I guess" Kel shrugged.

"Well that is true" Pan said.

"Don't even think about it!" Colton growled pointing a knife at Zam who had one of his antennas pointed to his plate of food.

"Ah come on!" Zam said.

"You eat that damn food as it is or I will cut you!" Colton growled.

"Okay okay!" Zam said as Zato laughed.

"How the hell did we all end up here" Zato laughed.

"Horrible mitigating circumstances and series of unforeseen events" Curknox said.

"Yep that covers it" Kosho said.

"I like having more people around even if some of the people here are a little dysfunctional" Mia said.

"True that" Pan said.

After lunch Pan once again attempted to get Collin to form a ki ball.

"…..I think you should help" Kel said sitting crossed leg watching the lessons.

"Good idea" Pan said placing her hands over Collin hand. "Now sync you breathing with mine, slowly in and slowly out, relax and only concentrate on the sound" Pan said as Collin began to relax as he breathed in time with Pan.

"I hear it" Collin said hearing the hum within his chest.

"Good, now push it out to form it into a ki ball" Pan said as Collin began to form a yellow light in his hands.

"Keep going" Pan said as she removed her hands as Collin formed the kai ball on his own as he smiled.

"See! I told you, you could do it!" Pan smiled as Collin stared at his kai ball with fascination as he fell forward and caught himself looking like he could pass out.

"Ah man! I hope we didn't overdo it, you okay?" Pan asked as Collin lifted his head with smiled at her.

"So can I fly now?" he asked as he stood up.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there! Didn't I mention that you had to control that energy first?" Pan giggled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! I am ready to go airborne!" Collin smiled.

"Alright now that you know how to control your energy it's time for your first flight!" Pan said.

"How do I do that?" Collin asked.

"Just focus your energy and push it under you" Pan said as Collin was on his toes trying to float of the ground.

"…..human boy isn't flying" Kel stated.

"Thank you for the obvious Kel! This is going to be a lot harder than I anticipated" Pan said putting her hand on her hips.

"Come on!" Collina growled trying to float.

"No no no! Your trying to hard! Use your energy! Focus! Remember, put all that energy below you" Pan said.

"Come on!" Collin grunted as Pan let out a sigh.

"Ok let's start from the beginning" Pan said as Collin nodded, "feel the energy in your stomach and slowly bring it out, relax your muscles" Pan said as the wind began to pick up as Pan could sense that he almost has it.

"….I sense earth boy almost has it" Kel said.

"You got it now push it up" Pan said as Collin began to slow move from the ground.

"Oh my god you got it! Look your floating! Oh my god! I am a great teacher!" Pan said.

"Pan I'm trying to concentrate here!" Collin gruntted said as Pan covered her moth as Collin landed back on the ground.

"Holy cow! No one learns how to fly on their first day! I am really a good teacher!" Pan said.

"….I learned to fly in under 24 hours" Kel said as Pan sent a glare in his direction.

Gull then landed on one of Kel's antlers as he looked up "...if you shit on me I'll end you bird."

"Man I'm whipped! I'll come back tomorrow for more lessons Pan" Collin smiled taking Gull of Kel antler.

"See you tomorrow Collin" Pan said walking Collin out.

"Bye guys!" Collin waved to those who were in the entertainment room.

"Bye!" the others waved while Curknox grunted and Bansuri just nodded.

"Come on Zato were gonna be late!" Pan yelled.

"I'm coming!" Zato yelled picking up bag.

"Where are you going?" Bansuri asked.

"Family game night" Mia smiled picking up her bag.

"Family game night?" Rizza repeated tilting her head.

"Here" Kosho said turning on the TV "this show is pretty much what they do."

"A giant board game for real money?" Curknox said taking a seat.

"….this show intrigues me" Kel said sitting crossed leg.

At the Son House!

"Alright guys what will it be!" Chichi said.

"Oh how about Scrabble?" Gohan asked.

"No way! You and Kento always win!" Serena yelled.

"Sorry?" Reyoto suggested.

"We already established everyone in this room too strong to push those little pieces softly" Kento said.

"Oh how about Clue!" Valese smiled.

"You need to memorize thing Valese" Pan said.

"Oh yeah~" Valese said.

"Monopoly?" Naomi asked.

"We already established Reyoto a heartless tax collector and bankrupts all of us every time" Chichi said.

"You just mad that I beat your ass last time" Reyoto smirked.

"Operation!" Gozo declared.

"Grandpa Goku broke it remember?" Pan said.

"Oh yeah my bad" Goku chuckled.

"Okay the game Pictionary! We'll be in teams! Goku and I, Kento and Serena, Gohan and Videl, Goten and Valese, Reyoto and Naomi, Zato and Mia, Gozo and Kora and Cora and Pan" Chichi said.

"Who going first?" Reyto asked.

Meanwhile!

"These earthling in these strange games, how would a rubber band end up in a man with a glowing nose?" Bansuri said tilting his head.

"Well Earthling aren't that bright" Melody said.

"….I am interested in these games" Kel said taking a hand full of popcorn from Rizza bucket.

"What's your story?" Bansuri asked Rizza.

"Pardon?" Rizza asked.

"How did you end up with this giant walking game as a comrade?" Bansuri asked as Kel growled.

"I found him when he was still young, I was looking for resources on his planet for natural remedies when I found him alone and on the verge of starvation, hunters had killed his mother and he hid himself in his mother glen" Rizza said petting Kel head "he didn't trust me at all! Took me weeks just to gain his trust, then he ended up coming back with me to Yardrat! Been together ever since!"

"Wait so he's younger?" Melody said.

"No he's older" Rizza smiled scratching behind Kel ear.

"...I enjoy the scratching of the ear" Kel spoke.

"What about you Curknox?" Rizza asked.

"I don't do backstories" Curknox stated.

"He's easy, a mercenary who kills no questions asked for the right price" Bansuri said.

"Please you don't know me, you're the one easy to figure out Bansuri the inferiority complex says it all" Curknox glared.

"I do not have an inferiority complex! I'm an Elite Galactic Patrol Man! In fact I should be destroying the planet of the Saiyan threats!" Bansuri said.

"What have you got against Saiyans, huh?" Mia glared.

"Yes do tell Namek" Kosho glared.

"Saiyans were ruthless murdering pirates in their day, they destroyed millions all for the Planet Trade! Even Frieza saw they were getting too strong for their own good and if I allow the Saiyans to live what to say their population will not rise again and begin to cause hell across the universe again" Bansuri said.

"You haven't met the Saiyans here, Vegeta was once one of those pirates and look at him, he's settled down with a family. Yes the pompous ass ego is a pain but he's a good man" Kosho said.

"A good man huh? Well according to my research because he had some evil left he was controlled by the wizard Babidi and killed earthlings just to get the Saiyan Goku to fight him! Oh yes he's so rehabilitated" Bansuri said.

"So he's not perfect! He proved himself by sacrificing himself to stop Majin Buu and again to help Goku put an end to Evil Buu" Mia said.

"What to say that an evil won't control him again to kill more again? Who to say Saiyans won't become evil again when their hunger to fight grows too strong" Bansuri said.

"That why we're here, the Z-Fighters to protect the Earth from evil that dares show it ugly face" Rizza said.

"We never agreed to that" Melody said.

"Until Melody finishes the repair we'll return to the Galactic Patrol Station and report what we learned here" Bansuri said.

"What do you expect from a cop" Curknox chuckled.

"And then we'll come back to eliminate the threat and I'll start with you merc!" Bansuri growled.

"Good luck with that Namek" Curknox smirked.

"...I think you should reconsider" Kel said.

"Reconsider? Pfft yeah right" Bansuri said leaving the taking the elevator.

"Are you okay with that Melody?" Rizza asked.

"My job is to make sure Bansuri keeps out of trouble and repair my ship nothing more" Melody said.

"I like to think we could all be friends someday" Rizza smiled.

"Friendship is irrelevant' Melody said leaving.

"...I can eliminate them for you" Kel said.

"No Kel, I think they'll come around" Rizza smiled petting his head again "we need to trim these antlers."

"...over my cold dead rotting body."

A Few Days Later!

After a few more days of private lessons Collin could now float higher than the trees in the dome as Pan stood below and watched.

"I did it! I can float higher than the trees now!" Collin grinned.

"You got this flying in the bag!" Pan said as Collin smiled.

"Now we can work on the harder stuff!" Pan said as Collin flew back down to the ground and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"How about a break Pan?" Collin said sitting down on the ground.

"Sure I'll five you two minutes" Pan smiled.

"Man you're like a drill sergeant!" Collin smiled.

"Hey Pan! Don't kill him!" Zato said stepping outside.

"Please! I would never get my student killed!" Pan said.

"...bird won't leave me alone" Kel said approaching with Gull on his antlers.

"Oh he's harmless" Collin said.

"...if he dirties my fur I kill" Kel warned.

"Now this is where you should practice on your own Collin and then we can race!" Pan smiled.

"Oh you're so on!" Collin smirked.

"...will earth human attempt to mate with Pan now?" Kel asked.

"W-what?!" Collin blushed.

"Kel! NO!" Pan yelled with a blush.

"...was I mistaken?" Kel asked.

"It's not like that you elk!" Pan blushed.

"...I'm a Buck, what is an elk?" Kel asked.

"Who cares!" Pan yelled with a blush.

"Come with me Kel, let's have a little talk about what not to say to people" Zato said leading Kel away.

"That overgrown deer! Thinking you would make a move!" Pan laughed nervously with her back to Collin while messing with one of her pig tails.

Collin too was blushing as he stood up and turned his back to her and cleared his throat "you know...there's a movie playing today if you want to see it...with me? I'll pay."

"Oh! Y-you mean like a date?" Pan blushed still not turning around.

"Uh y-yeah like a date" Collin said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you promise not the skip out after for unforeseen reason I have to beat up some crook?" Pan asked.

"I would cheer you on" Collin smiled turning around.

"Alright, it's a date" Pan smiled.

"YES!" Mia yelled from the bushes.

"MIA!" Pan yelled with a blush as Mia, Rizza, Marron, Bulla and Molly peeked out from the bushes.

"Sorry girl we couldn't help it!" Bulla said.

"Oh you guys are impossible!" Pan growled as Collin chuckled.

"I think it's nice you have friends like them who are so concerned" Collina chuckled.

"More like a bunch of nosey snoops!" Pan yelled.

_**A.N.**_ Please Review


End file.
